Cuando despiertes
by Bella Haze
Summary: Tenía que ser una estúpida broma, una cruel e imperdonable ironía del destino pero no, aquello era real, estaba viendo un rostro que parecía remover de un puñado sus raíces. Esos ojos, había tantas cosas que Byakuya quería saber... Y no podía terminarse allí. No podía dejarla ir tan fácilmente. [Byakuya/Rukia, AU]
1. Un encuentro ¿accidental?

**N/A:** ¡Hola! Esta es la primera vez que me animo con un AU. Hace mucho tiempo vengo trabajando en esta historia, pero recién ahora me animo a publicarla. El final está escrito pero aún tengo mis dudas sobre ciertos detalles del desarrollo, dudas que serán resueltas según la recepción que tenga la historia y la reacción de los lectores, porque soy nueva en esto del AU y hay cosas que necesito ver sobre la marcha. Mi final es el que es y no lo voy a cambiar, pero bueno, supongo que esto es parte del experimento.

Es un byaruki, _of course_ , lo que me da más libertad para explorar la pareja. La historia en sí es bastante dramática pero tendrá sus momentos de humor y de aventura, no todo será _angst_ , habrá de todo un poco. Hay varias parejas y también incluyo personajes del último arco, porque bueno, quiero variar un poco y salir de mi zona de confort.

Algo que quiero aclarar de entrada es que en esta historia no está Ichigo, lo siento pero ya hay muchos fics sobre Rukia y el naranjo. Por lo mismo del párrafo anterior, las combinaciones de parejas son otras.

Es un AU moderno sin redes sociales, por si alguien lo nota. Las redes sociales son una cagada en el sentido de que ya no existe el misterio y hay poco margen para la imaginación. En mi universo ficticio ideal, no existen las redes sociales, así que ese elemento no estará presente en la historia.

A diferencia de mi primer long-fic de la pareja, el cual está incompleto, éste tiene un desarrollo y un final trazados. No puedo decir cada cuánto voy a actualizar porque me cuesta calcular esas cosas y tardo, soy muy perfeccionista a la hora de escribir y me la paso corrigiendo y recorrigiendo todo lo que escribo. Creo que al igual que mi traducción de _El reto_ , voy a estar publicando en un promedio de un capítulo cada veinte días.

A cambio de la paciencia, les prometo mucho byaruki :)

¡Que lo disfruten!

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

 **I**

 **Un encuentro... ¿accidental?**

 **.**

El sonido de la alarma del móvil le llegó como desde lejos. Rukia, tapada hasta la cabeza, extendió el brazo por debajo de la manta para coger el aparato y lo silenció. La cama estaba tan tibia y acogedora como para levantarse… Estaba muy cansada, necesitaba seguir durmiendo, necesitaba continuar naufragando en el arroyo de ese inconmensurable calor, hermoso y placentero… Miró la hora en la pantalla y pegó un salto.

—¡Diablos!

El reloj marcaba las once: se había quedado dormida para ir a trabajar. Se levantó a los tumbos, llevándose puesto todo el desorden de ropa y de cosas que había tirado en el suelo y se metió en el baño de inmediato para asearse.

—¡No puede ser, es la segunda vez en la semana!

Se secó la cara rápido y volvió al cuarto, buscó su uniforme en el ropero y lo abolló dentro de su bolso, por último se vistió con la ropa menos arrugada que encontró.

—Oba-san debió de haber salido temprano hoy —Pensó en voz alta mientras se apresuraba. Su tía la despertaba todos los días antes de irse a trabajar, pero al parecer esta vez; o se había ido antes del horario usual, o Rukia no había escuchado su llamado. Era algo muy típico en esos días, cuando el cansancio acumulado por las horas de trabajo y las de estudio se cobraba lo suyo.

Rukia vivía con su tía en una casa pequeña pero respetable en el área conurbana de la ciudad. Su tía trabajaba hace años en una fábrica de kimonos conocida de la región y poseía un sueldo lo suficiente digno como para que las dos gozaran de una vida tranquila, sin demasiadas complicaciones. No obstante, a Rukia le gustaba tener su propio dinero y por esa razón había incurrido en la búsqueda de un empleo ni bien cumplió los dieciocho. Actualmente además de estudiar en la universidad, trabajaba como mesera en un restaurante prestigioso de la capital, donde hacía el turno del mediodía y cubría muchas horas los fines de semana.

Su vida no siempre fue fácil. Por empezar, nunca conoció a su padre, de quien nunca supo nada, y a su madre apenas si la recordaba de no ser por las fotografías: ésta murió de un tumor maligno en la garganta cuando ella tenía tres años. Su hermana mayor, Hisana, había muerto hace cuatro años cuando un asalto en el puerto de la capital se hizo con su vida. Rukia estaba acostumbrada desde pequeña a recibir ese tipo de golpes, golpes que dolían pero que la obligaban a hacerse cada día más fuerte, y pese a que su crecimiento estuviera marcado por ese tipo de desgracias, ella siempre fue el tipo de persona que se paraba ante las dificultades con la frente en alto.

Nunca se rendía, nunca dejaba de luchar. Si vivir era algo valioso que sus familiares perdidos no pudieron disfrutar al máximo, entonces ella lo haría por ellos. Siempre supo que debía hacer la diferencia, que rendirse no serviría de nada y que el estancamiento era el último lugar en el que quería estar. Ella era fuerte, ella resistía. Nada ni nadie cambiaría su determinación.

Tía Senshumaru había hecho lo mejor que pudo y vaya si pudo. Era una mujer soltera en la mitad de los treinta, muy refinada para lo que uno solía esperar del sector social al que pertenecía. No había tenido hijos pero sí dos sobrinas a quien crio como si fueran propias, y tenía un novio que iba a buscarla con flores a la puerta cada tantos días.

Ambas tenían un carácter parecido: uno podía verlas frías y arrogantes por fuera, pero si miraba, si lograba mirarlas por dentro, podía descubrir una inagotable fuente de calor ardiendo en ellas. Se llevaban bien justamente por eso, porque eran solitarias y no invadían sus espacios personales. También tenían modos de pensar parecidos, aunque por supuesto, en sus puntos de divergencia eran totalmente opuestas, y la paz que había entre las dos solía peligrar cuando, _a veces_ , Rukia olvidaba cumplir con ciertos quehaceres de la casa…

Cuando Rukia pasó por el comedor, vio una nota de su tía sobre la mesa.

« _Tuve que irme antes, una compañera faltó a la fábrica. Tienes comida de ayer en el horno y mucha ropa para planchar. Desde el lunes. Cuídate mucho. Oba-san_ ».

Planchar, Rukia no tenía tiempo para pensar en planchar en ese momento, ni ahora ni nunca. Rayos, ¡iba a perder el ómnibus! Cruzó la puerta de la casa cuanto antes y corrió de inmediato hacia la parada.

Era la segunda vez en la semana que se quedaba dormida, estaba en época de exámenes y el estudio le demandaba muchas horas de dedicación. Cursaba el primer año de la carrera Administración Hotelera y la cabeza le daba vueltas entre tantos números y asignaturas a las que atender. En el último mes se había quedado dormida unas cuantas veces sobre el escritorio de su cuarto, y por si eso fuera poco, las últimas semanas en el restaurante habían sido un infierno: desde que a los dueños se les había ocurrido lanzar un 2x1 en _ramen_ , la clientela había aumentado a raudales.

—¡Lo siento! —Iba disculpándose con las personas que se le cruzaban en el camino, desde abuelos hasta niñitas de primaria.

Apenas dobló la esquina y avistó la parada del ómnibus, vio que el suyo estaba estacionado.

" _Yoshi._ "

Corrió un poco más de prisa y cuando llegó a la puerta, el chofer arrancó el motor y reemprendió la marcha.

—¡Oye! —No, no podía pasarle esto—. ¡Oye, espera!

Sus gritos de queja fueron en vano. No podía ser… El ómnibus se alejó y Rukia se quedó observándolo, asesinándolo con la mirada.

—¡Bastardo!

Siempre hacían lo mismo. Parecía que los choferes se regodeaban al ver cómo uno se las arreglaba como fuera para llegar a tiempo a la parada, para luego seguir de largo y dejarlo a uno frustrado y atrasado en sus obligaciones. Rukia rechistó enojada y se sentó en el banco de la parada. Sacó su teléfono del bolso y buscó el contacto de Nelliel, quien ya le había enviado tres mensajes.

« _Rukiaaaaa. Son las nueve y media, ¿durmiendo otra vez? Apresúrate, Kuukaku-dono aún no ha llegado_ ».

« _Rukiaaaaa. Esto debería animarte: hoy está Kaien-dono. ¡Y está preguntando por ti! Mejor que vengas rápido_ » _._

« _Está bien, te pasaste de la raya, ¡tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer! Me debes una cerveza después de cubrirte por tanto tiempo. No, no sólo una, ¡sino dos! Kaien-dono está llamándote desde hoy_ » _._

¡Cielos! Rukia deseó que la tragara la tierra. Tenía cuatro llamadas perdidas de Kaien-dono, el dueño del restaurante donde ella trabajaba y también… el hombre del que estaba enamorada.

« _Lo siento, Nelliel. ¡Estoy en camino!_ ».

Cuando terminó de enviar el mensaje, el teléfono sonó con una particular melodía que estaba asignada a un único contacto. Rukia se puso más nerviosa y con los dedos temblorosos, atendió la llamada.

—¡K…Kaien-dono! ¡Lo siento! E-Estoy en camino, estaré allí en menos de…

—¡¿Eres cabeza hueca?! Te dije que hoy te necesitaba temprano, ¿cómo puede ser que duermas tanto, mujer?

—Lo siento… No tengo excusa, tomaré la respons…

—¡No importa, no importa! Sólo ven cuanto antes, ¿está bien? Y ahora también me debes una cerveza a mí.

Rukia necesitó varios segundos para recomponerse después que la línea quedara en _off_. Era una idiota, por supuesto que era una idiota, ¿en qué rayos estaba pensando? Kaien-dono era el hombre más amable que había conocido; él era dueño de una fortuna, ocupaba una envidiable posición social y aun así siempre tenía tiempo para tomarse una cerveza con sus empleados… Con _todos_ sus empleados, no sólo con ella. Volvió a sentir un familiar rapto de desilusión dispersándose por todo su pecho.

Hace nueve meses que trabaja en el restaurante _Shiba's_ pero cada día, cada condenado día sentía que había pasado allí una eternidad. Tal vez fuera por la cantidad de horas que pasaba dentro del lugar, las que a veces se extendían hasta convertirse en interminables jornadas, o quizás fuera directamente por estar en la presencia de él: el estar cerca de Kaien-dono siempre le generaba sensaciones abismales, y el hecho de que ese sentimiento, tan fuerte como monstruoso, la llevara a perder la noción del espacio y del tiempo, solía provocar en ella una vaga sensación de inestabilidad.

Kaien-dono era todo lo que una chica de su edad podía desear: tenía un carisma y un atractivo físico irresistibles, era fuerte, inteligente, bondadoso y tenía mucho dinero. Todos sus empleados lo querían, él ayudaba a todos a desempañar positivamente sus roles. Era benefactor de un centro de niños de bajos recursos de la ciudad y, oh, ¡adoraba a los niños! Uno nunca podía cansarse de hablar con él, Kaien-dono se adaptaba a todas las personas y a sus situaciones, era muy sabio y perceptivo para dar consejos sobre cualquier asunto que se tratara. Era franco, tenía buen corazón. Para Rukia no había otro hombre mejor que él, ninguno, era casi el hombre perfecto… salvo por un pequeño, gran detalle.

Kaien-dono estaba casado.

El siguiente ómnibus llegó a la parada y Rukia se subió. Tenía media hora de viaje hasta el restaurante. Se acomodó en un asiento del fondo y se puso los auriculares, y clavó la vista en la ventanilla sin mirar verdaderamente nada.

.

Byakuya Kuchiki vivía solo en una acogedora y elegante vivienda ubicada en uno de los barrios residenciales de la capital. Solía despertar ni bien los rayos de sol se filtraban por las puertas shoji de su cuarto, bañando de una luz amarillezca la totalidad del recinto. Pese a que su casa era amplia, no había demasiados muebles ocupando espacio innecesario. Como todo en su vida, cada cosa se mantenía en orden y en armonía. O al menos eso procuraba.

Era hijo único y huérfano hace once años: sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de tránsito cuando él tenía trece, en la ruta que conducía del campo a la ciudad. La familia Kuchiki poseía un enorme viñedo en las tierras del sur, viñedo que era apenas un tercio de porción de la hacienda con que contaban y que era destinada a la producción y abastecimiento local. Después de la muerte de sus padres, Byakuya quedó a cargo de su abuelo Ginrei, continuó recibiendo la educación tradicional que era propia de la familia, y, a su tiempo, adquirió los conocimientos pertinentes de la empresa familiar. Se había graduado hace dos años en Contabilidad, más por sugerencia de Ginrei jii-sama que por decisión propia, y con el propósito de llevar adelante la administración, se había dedicado de lleno a eso. Sin embargo, hace casi un año que había abierto su propio negocio: una linda cafetería en el seno de la capital, que poco a poco iba haciéndose un nombre.

Después de desperezarse por unos minutos en la cama y de levantarse para correr las puertas shoji, dejando entrar el aire fresco en la habitación, Byakuya buscó su teléfono en la mesita de noche. Deslizó la pantalla hasta que encontró el contacto deseado y entonces ejecutó una llamada.

—¿Qué pasa, Byakuya-bo? No me digas que apenas despertaste pensaste en mí.

—No del todo, Yoruichi.

—Cielos, sí que sabes cómo romperle el corazón a una chica.

—Si romperle el corazón a una persona conlleva expresarse con sinceridad, entonces debo de estar dejando muchos corazones rotos por allí, indudablemente.

—Créeme, chico, algún día te replantearás lo que dices. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Mientras hablaba, Byakuya entró en el baño y giró los grifos de la ducha para regular la temperatura del agua. Se quitó los pantalones de dormir y los dejó a un costado.

—¿Hablaste con el propietario?

—Sí. Dice que es muy pronto para hablar de compraventa, no llevas ni siquiera un año de alquiler. En serio, Byakuya-bo, ¿no te parece que estés siendo ansioso?

—Lo estoy. Es la primera vez que emprendo un negocio. O mejor dicho… Algo que es exclusivamente mío.

—Eres tierno cuando quieres.

—Tienes una extraña percepción sobre el cariño, Yoruichi.

—¿Ah? Y tú tienes una molesta costumbre de despreciar mis humildes halagos. Dime, Byakuya-bo, ¿qué es lo que tiene que hacer una chica para permear ese duro corazón?

—Tengo un día largo. Esta conversación se termina.

Antes de que Yoruichi pudiera decirle algo más, Byakuya colgó el teléfono, como era usual entre ambos. Aunque fingía, siempre fingía, no hacer caso de esos comentarios jocosos con que ella lo pinchaba, en el fondo siempre le quedaban resonando. Porque de alguna manera él sabía que en parte, esos comentarios apuntaban a cierta verdad. Yoruichi lo conocía bastante bien, además de ser una vieja amiga y su compañera de negocios también era su amante en la cama. Sí que sabía dónde pinchar, y vaya si con unas pocas palabras lograba inquietar un poco su imperturbabilidad de hierro.

Hace años que no se enamoraba. La única vez que lo hizo fue a los dieciocho, cuando aún era inmaduro y estaba lleno de frustraciones, y la experiencia en ese entonces había afectado de tal forma su vida que la palabra "amor" había terminado por ser una palabra alienígena, extranjera en su diccionario. Le había dado demasiado de sí mismo a la persona equivocada, a la mujer que recordaba con ternura pero que no había sido capaz de corresponder su amor.

"Hisana."

Sí. Ella había tomado mucho de él, había tomado demasiado sin devolverlo y se lo había llevado consigo a la tumba. ¿Podía él odiarla, o al menos condenarla por eso? Claro que no, Byakuya no se arrepentía de nada. Él no miraba hacia atrás, no le daba vueltas a los errores ni a los traspiés del pasado, sólo los tomaba como punto de referencia para aprender y para avanzar… No siempre había una recompensa, a veces se debía entender que también es necesario lidiar con el fracaso y por ello, aprender de esos errores es fundamental.

Ya no guardaba sus fotos, hace tiempo que las había botado. Pero sí que las había conservado por mucho tiempo, más del necesario para tratarse de un amor que en ninguna manera había estado destinado a ser. Byakuya solía recordar, con más enfado que desilusión, lo obstinado que había sido al aceptar un cariño a medias. Siempre tuvo bien claro que el fallo principal en esa relación había sido concedido por él, por no haber sido capaz de renunciar desde el principio a un amor que sabía no era retribuido.

En ese entonces, Hisana era una chica suave, dulce y delicada… Todo lo que él creía necesitar en aquellos tiempos de inminente soledad. Lo había atrapado desde el inicio, desde la primera mirada, cuando la encontró vendiendo flores en un puesto callejero de la avenida sobre la que estaba el banco en el que él realizaba sus cuentas. Un breve intercambio de palabras fue todo lo que bastó para lograr captar su tímido interés. A los dos meses ya dormían juntos, y él la llenaba de promesas y de regalos costosos.

La había amado mucho, quizás con una pasión inadecuada para tratarse de un primer amor que no demostraba el mismo entusiasmo por imaginar un futuro lleno de ilusiones compartidas, pero que la había querido no se podía negar; Hisana había sido todo lo que sus padres hubieran desestimado, no obstante, había sido la única chica capaz de mover algo en su interior. Él había sido tan joven, tan ingenuo… Por creer que los sentimientos de esa muchacha algún día cambiarían, por no haberse atrevido a anticipar, ni una sola vez, que ese maravilloso cuento de hadas que él se había fabricado en la genuinidad de sus sentimientos podía de hecho un día acabarse.

Porque así fue, en verdad. Tras un año y medio de noviazgo en el cual él había dado todo de sí, Hisana lo tomó de la mano pidiéndole perdón y lo abandonó. Dijo que lo sentía mucho, que le daba gracias por todo… Dijo que nunca podría terminar de agradecerle por todo lo que él había hecho por ella, que Byakuya era demasiado amable y merecía ser feliz… Aseguró que realmente lo sentía pero que ya no podía seguir engañando a ambos…

Y algo de sensato había tenido ese amor por ella al fin, porque él no se atrevió a pedirle que se quedara. No, nunca había sido del todo capaz de rebajarse por nadie, y que el diablo se lo llevara a la tumba si tenía que rogarle a quien fuera por un poco de cariño. Habían sido palabras muy duras de oír, sí, pero imposibles de objetar; él tenía la certeza de que en verdad eso era lo que ella sentía, no podía negar lo evidente ni obligarla a sentir lo mismo que él. Byakuya había aceptado su derrota y sobrellevado el abandono en silencio.

Poco antes de un año se enteró de lo ocurrido: un asalto en el puerto, un tiro en el pecho y hasta nunca más Hisana. Fue muy difícil al principio, pero cuando le llegó la noticia, él ya había logrado encajar la idea de la separación. Porque no tenía caso lamentarse, porque él había soportado situaciones peores y tenía los pantalones bien puestos para entender que el mundo no se terminaba en una mujer. Pese a su corta edad, tenía un peso grande sobre sus hombros, una responsabilidad heredada que pesaba más que todo lo demás.

Había sido doloroso saber de su muerte, pero quizás, al final había ganado algo de madurez. Y no debía permanecer demasiado tiempo revisando esos sentimientos, había que olvidar ese viejo rumbo y conservar sólo las buenas anécdotas.

Y ahora, mientras se duchaba, de la nada lo acosaban esos recuerdos, probablemente atizados por la llama, siempre constante, de la soledad, la cual todavía no lo abandonaba.

Byakuya Kuchiki ya era un adulto y Hisana, cuya familia él ni siquiera había llegado a conocer, era parte de su pasado.

Saliendo del cuarto de baño, lo azotó el recuerdo vago e inútil de su voz relatándole algo sobre su hermana pequeña.

.

Rukia entró al restaurante corriendo. Casi que saltó para cruzar la barra e hizo acopio de aire y de fuerzas para encarar a su patrón.

—¡Kaien-dono!

—Ah, así que te dignaste a aparecer —El otro rechistó dejando de beber agua de su botellita—. Cielos, ¡Rukia-chan, estás hecha un desastre!

—¡Lo siento! —Rukia se disculpó mientras su patrón la despeinaba.

—No importa, lo importaste es que ya estás aquí. ¿Cómo van tus exámenes?

—E-estudiando. Muy duro —Rukia contestó sintiéndose honrada ante la muestra de interés.

—¿Duro contra el escritorio?

—¡Kaien-dono! —Oh, ¿por qué tenía que hacer chistes con doble sentido justo en ese momento? No ayudaban en nada.

—Esa es mi empleada —Le dio una palmada de ánimo en el hombro—. Trabaja duro hoy y descansarás mañana, ¿verdad? Sin embargo… prefiero esa frase que dice: "elige un trabajo que ames y no tendrás que trabajar el resto de tu vida". Suena más atractiva.

La mirada en los ojos de Rukia era de conmoción pura cada vez que Kaien empezaba a hablar de esa forma. Lo admiraba, de veras.

—Bueno, es hora de moverse —Kaien le hizo seña de despedida con las manos—. Nelliel se está volviendo loca.

Rukia se encaminó de inmediato hacia el vestuario. Por supuesto que Kaien-dono no estaba enfadado, él siempre era tan comprensivo y gentil con ella que se le hacía difícil no sentirse encandilada ante esas muestras de confianza y apoyo. ¿Por qué, por qué tenía que haber caído por él? Habiendo tantos hombres en el mundo y ella tenía que ir y perder el aliento por el equivocado.

Aquello era más fuerte que lo que había sentido por Grimmjow, su ex novio. Kaien-dono rompía todos sus esquemas.

Rukia se vistió el uniforme y se puso el delantal lo más rápido que pudo, y en menos de cinco minutos ya estaba circulando por el salón.

Ahora, tocaba la tarea más ardua de todas…

—Buenos días, señor cliente. Permita que le deje la carta.

Debía exhibir su mejor actitud para no decepcionar a la inmaculada clientela, y fingir que ser mesera de un enorme restaurante era el mejor empleo del mundo.

—Menos mal, me estaba desesperando con cada segundo que pasaba —Nelliel pasó a su lado cargando una bandeja con platos sucios—. Me debes una cerveza, va en serio.

—Lo sé. Hey… ¿Kaien-dono está realmente tan relajado? Quiero decir… Me atrasé dos horas —La expresión de Rukia era tan sincera que a Nelliel le dio lástima.

—Eres dramática —Habló más bien con indignación—. Kaien-dono siempre está relajado, a decir verdad, él no parece preocuparse del todo… —Nelliel le echó a su patrón una mirada algo reprobatoria y después le sonrió a Rukia con malicia— ¿Él te gusta, cierto?

—¡P-Por supuesto que no! —Mintió la otra.

—Vamos, no tienes que ocultarlo. Incluso a Bambi-chan le gusta, dice que no dudaría en acostarse con él —Nelliel ahora le hablaba al oído—. Ya se acostó con Bazz-kun, por cierto.

—¿Con Bazz-kun?

—Huh. No digas que te lo conté —Nelliel se alejó para hablar con el tono de voz normal—. Como sea, no deberías avergonzarte por admitir que él te gusta, de hecho, no cambiará nada si lo haces, ¿o sí? Es decir, todos sabemos que él está casado y que no es ese tipo de hombre…

A Rukia se le revolvió el estómago al oír esas últimas palabras. No, claro que no… _Nada iba a cambiar_ , eso seguro.

—¡Señorita mesera!

—Bueno, seguiremos conversando —Antes de que Rukia se dirigiera a su mesa, Nelliel le dijo al oído con un deje de excitación—. Tengo otra para contarte más tarde.

Rukia ya estaba acostumbrada a los chimentos de Nelliel, la muchacha trabajaba tantas horas en el negocio, de lunes a lunes, que parecía conocerse de memoria la vida de Dios y María Santísima. No importaba de quien se tratara; ya fuera empleado, cliente o patrón, todos tenían reservado un lugar en el repertorio farandúlico diario de Nelliel Tu Odelzswanck. Por ende, Rukia terminaba sabiendo cosas que en la mayoría de los casos no le interesaban… Mucho menos cuando esa información, distribuida clandestinamente entre cierto sector del personal compuesto principalmente por féminas que atendían mesas, involucraba a cierto patrón alto, de pelo oscuro y ojos verdes.

No, no podía distraerse justo en ese momento con esos pensamientos, tenía mesas que atender y había unas cuantas por limpiar.

Se le escapó una mirada. Él no le estaba prestando atención, por supuesto. ¿Qué podía hacerle pensar que él estaría poniendo su atención en ella? Suficiente con la paciencia que le tenía y el sueldo bien pago que depositaba cada mes sobre sus manos.

Concentrada, Rukia apoyó unas copas de helado sobre la mesa de los clientes y continuó realizando sus labores.

.

Byakuya estacionó su camioneta a la vuelta de la cafetería. Aquella era una peatonal muy transitada, de suelo adoquinado y lindos edificios. El local era pequeño pero de buen ver, afuera había una empalizada sobre la que se montaba un conjunto de mesas, a tono con el césped prolijamente recortado, y un árbol de sakura contrastando con la marquesina verde le daba un toque personal que lo distinguía.

Dentro del salón sonaba una suave pista de _jazz_ y reinaba el aroma exquisito del café. El encargado del negocio, Shinji Hirako, estaba en la barra hablando por teléfono.

—¡No seas estúpido! ¡No pueden pagarte tan poco para decir una tontería como esa!

Había unas cuantas personas desayunando a pesar de que eran casi las once de la mañana. Una de las meseras estaba ordenando la farmacia y la otra atendía una mesa.

—Diablos…

Shinji colgó el teléfono. Byakuya se había acercado a la computadora del mostrador, echando un breve vistazo a las grabaciones de las videocámaras, y luego se quedó revisando unos papeles por unos minutos.

—¿Ya viste el resumen? —preguntó de repente refiriéndose a las facturas de luz—. Hay que efectuar el reclamo, es una suma descabellada.

—Sí, estaba en eso, Kuchiki-dono. Dicen que quitaron los subsidios y que se están cobrando las tarifas obligatorias o no sé qué diantres. Es una locura.

—Ya veo. Parece ser que el cambio de gestión va en serio después de todo.

—Qué hacerle… Lo que me encoña de todo esto que esos enclenques empleados de _bureau_ puedan defender una política tan arbitraria como si en verdad los fuera a beneficiar. A veces no sé quién es peor. Ah, ahí está el nuevo pastelero —Shinji señaló a un muchacho de rostro ceñudo que podía avistarse en la trastienda—. Su nombre es Kensei y está matriculado. Sus masas finas tuvieron buena repercusión, sin embargo… Se está robando la atención de mis chicas.

Lisa, que era una de las meseras, justo se dirigía al área de producción para reponer una bandeja con dulces.

Byakuya se acercó a las vitrinas para inspeccionar la mercadería y le pareció que estaba bien. Correspondía que en cuanto tuviera un rato libre, se acercara al nuevo empleado para saludarlo como era debido.

—Estaré en la oficina. Si viene Ukitake, hazlo pasar.

—Entendido.

Cuando Byakuya se retiró del salón, la otra de las meseras se aproximó a la barra. Shinji la miró invariable.

—¿Qué pasa, Momo? ¿Quieres un beso?

—No —rezongó la chica dejando una libreta de cuero sobre la barra—, quiero que pases esta tarjeta.

—Rayos… —Shinji ejecutó la operación con un leve rechiste—. Eres un aguijón en mi pecho.

.

Eran casi las tres de la tarde, la hora pico iba terminando y en un rato Rukia podría volver a casa. Aunque claro, como había llegado tarde tendría que reponer las dos horas que faltaban.

Se quedó parada por un momento junto a la barra para beber un poco de agua. El horario del mediodía solía ser más tranquilo que el de la noche pero en aquel sitio, el trabajo fluía a borbotones, no por nada _Shiba's_ era un buen lugar para comer; tenía fama y una gran clientela. Uno siempre estaba de aquí para allá con tantas tareas.

El sonido de un plato siendo apoyado sobre la barra frente a ella la sustrajo de sus pensamientos. Era un cuenco con _ramen_.

—Come algo, no quiero que después me demandes por sugestión a la inanición —Kaien se acomodó del otro lado.

—¿S-Se supone que existe ese tipo de demanda? —Rukia cogió los palillos mirándolo incrédula.

—El dinero puede inventarla, ¿verdad que sí? Aunque no está en el protocolo, que yo recuerde. Oye, Rukia-chan, quería hablar algo contigo.

—¿Qué? —Rukia tenía una especie de amor-odio hacia esos momentos que Kaien le ofrecía a solas, la volvían tan estúpida y vulnerable.

—He visto que llegas tarde y que no rindes bien. Sé que estás estudiando y no tengo intenciones de ir contra eso, pero necesito que cumplas aquí, sabes —Kaien hablaba en tono condescendiente pero iba en serio—. Tengo dos opciones para proponerte.

Rukia lo miró expectante sosteniendo los palillos.

—Podemos reducir tus horas de trabajo, por lo que sólo tendrías que venir los fines de semana, o puedes pasar al turno de la noche, entrarías a las ocho y te quedarías hasta el cierre. ¿Qué te parece?

—Eso… —Rukia lo sopesó por un momento. Ninguna de las opciones le venía bien. No quería perder horas de trabajo ni mucho menos trabajar hasta la madrugada. La única solución era dejar de llegar tarde, sin lugar a dudas.

Miró el salón por un momento. No le gustaba estar en ese aprieto. Además, el perder horas de trabajo también complicaba sus estudios, porque con ese dinero ella sustentaba sus gastos universitarios.

—Kaien-dono, puedo volver a intentarlo —pidió al fin con resolución—. Por favor, confíe en mí. No volveré a fallar.

Se sintió nerviosa cuando él se le quedó mirando fijo, con esa mirada sardónica que era tan molesta como coruscante. A Rukia la ponía terrible.

—¿Sí? —La probó.

—Sí —Dios, ¡quería salir corriendo!

—Parece que puedes volver a intentarlo entonces —concedió Kaien al fin—. Cambiando de tema, ¿dónde diablos se metió Nelliel? —Frunció el ceño al ver que había gente esperando en el salón y que su mesera favorita no estaba—. Lo siento, Rukia-chan, parece que tu _ramen_ deberá esperar un rato más. ¿Puedes ir a atender?

—Claro —Se limpió rápido con una servilleta de papel y se dirigió a las mesas.

—Con permisooo —Una muchacha carilinda de pelo largo y oscuro justo había cruzado la barra, era otra de las meseras.

—Ah, siempre en el momento oportuno —suspiró Kaien al verla—. Adelante, Bambi-chan, el salón te espera.

—¡A la orden, señor!

.

La llave giró sobre la cerradura de la puerta y Byakuya abandonó la oficina junto a Juushiro Ukitake.

—Entonces, ¿dices que Ginrei-dono está de viaje?

—Así es. Está cansado de la ciudad.

—Qué extraño. Me pregunto por qué no se va a vivir de una vez por todas al campo.

—Le he insistido muchas veces para que lo haga, pero pienso que la hacienda le trae recuerdos.

—Ya veo.

Juushiro Ukitake era un antiguo amigo de Sojun Kuchiki, el padre de Byakuya. Actualmente mantenía un lazo estrecho con el menor de los Kuchiki, y de vez en cuando le daba una mano con las cuentas. Byakuya necesitaba asesoría en algunos aspectos, desde administrar un fondo de comercio como de cuidar de una inmensa viña.

El oficio se aprendía poco a poco después de todo, y lo primordial era disfrutar del proceso, como decían por ahí.

—Me voy —le dijo a Shinji antes de partir—. Mantén el orden, por favor.

Ukitake se despidió de Byakuya en la esquina de aquel pasaje.

—Por cierto, ¿qué sabes de Yoruichi, Byakuya? —le preguntó de repente antes de irse—. He oído que la inmobiliaria no está funcionando bien.

—No. Hay problemas con el fisco. Yoruichi está muy ajetreada —concedió el otro con su usual imperturbabilidad.

—Ya veo. Qué problemático se ha vuelto todo… —resopló—. Mándale mis saludos cuando la veas, y al pequeño Yuushiro.

Ukitake se marchó con una sonrisa y Byakuya caminó hasta su camioneta.

Era una buena tarde, soleada y refrescante, digna de otoño. No tenía mucho por hacer a esa hora, salvo pasar por la librería para comprar tinta. A Byakuya le gustaba hacer caligrafía, era una actividad relajante y últimamente había agotado sus frascos de tinta negra.

El local no quedaba lejos de allí, pero yendo en el coche el trayecto se volvía complicado. Avistó la empalizada desde lejos y miró en derredor buscando un lugar donde estacionar.

De repente, alguien se le cruzó rápido en el camino. Byakuya frenó el coche de inmediato.

"Imprudente."

Los peatones y sus condenados malos modales. Podían arruinarle a uno la vida generando un trágico accidente. Byakuya se quedó mirando a la persona con un enfado incontenible, con una ira creciente, hasta que vio bien la forma de ese individuo y sintió que el mundo se detuvo.

Era una muchacha joven, de pelo corto, baja estatura… Se giró para mirar al conductor del auto y Byakuya se quedó sin aliento.

—¡Lo siento! —imploró la muchacha con una mirada sincera. Una mirada azul… tiernamente sincera—. ¡No lo vi venir, mis disculpas!

Tenía que ser una estúpida broma, una cruel e imperdonable ironía del destino. No podía ser real que ese hermoso rostro estuviera implorándole en la ventanilla. La chica estaba nerviosa, esperando una respuesta, pero apenas la vio, él ya lo había perdido todo, no había nada que pudiera ofrecer.

—Señor... —insistió.

Byakuya debió aceptar a fuerza de razón que aquello era parte de la realidad, que todo seguía fluyendo, fluyendo intensa e irremisiblemente en el exterior y en el interior. Aquello era real. Estaba viendo un rostro que parecía remover de un puñado sus raíces.

Era muy parecida a ella. Podía sospechar fácilmente de quién se trataba.

—Eres descuidada —le dijo al fin—. Pudiste haber generado un accidente, casi te mato.

—Lo sé, realmente lo siento —Rukia estaba sin aire, ahora más por la mirada penetrante de ese joven que por la problemática situación en sí. Sus ojos parecían perforarla, arder sobre ella.

—Ten cuidado —le advirtió Byakuya—. Supongo que es un milagro que ahora estemos hablando.

Estaba tan enfadado, tan enfadado con esa chica. Un solo segundo hubiera tomado atropellarla y vivir luego con un horrible cargo de consciencia. Pero esos ojos… Eran tan familiares y aun así le transmitían tanto misterio, había tantas cosas que Byakuya quería saber. La observó un poco en detalle y se dio cuenta de que llevaba puesto un uniforme de trabajo.

—Lo haré. Debo irme, lo siento de veras.

La vio irse y leyó el grabado que había en la espalda de su camiseta.

 _Shiba's_.

Aquello no podía terminarse allí. No podía dejarla ir tan fácilmente.


	2. Y ahora, un reencuentro para nada casual

**N/A:** ¡Hola! Viendo que la idea tuvo buena recepción y dados los alentadores reviews que me dejaron, quiero agradecerles publicando un nuevo capítulo n.n

Muchísimas gracias a **Sakura chan** , **Mary** , **Guest (1)** y **Guest (2)** por comentar y apoyar este proyecto; como no tienen cuentas donde pueda responderles, lo hago por acá. Aprecio un montón sus palabras y deseo que este capítulo no los/las decepcione.

Corregí un pequeño aunque significativo error en el primer capítulo: la historia no transcurre en abril, siendo en Japón primavera, sino en otoño, casi a fin de año. Me confundí con las estaciones de este hemisferio xD Lo aclaro porque en la historia, Rukia tiene dieciocho años largos (como se conoce, su fecha de cumpleaños es en enero).

Sin nada más por comentar hasta ahora, les dejo la actualización y espero que les guste. Todavía es la fase introductoria, esto va para largo...

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

 **II**

 **Y ahora, un reencuentro... para nada casual**

 **.**

La mirada de ese joven la estaba asfixiando. ¿Qué pasaba con él? La incomodaba y… también la seducía. Rukia se disculpó de la mejor forma que pudo, todo había sido culpa de su irresponsabilidad.

—Eres descuidada —le dijo él al fin.

Había pasado todo muy rápido, en unos pocos segundos. Había salido a hacer un encargo para Kaien-dono y cruzó la calle casi sin pensar, sin fijarse si pasaba algún coche. No podía ser tan distraída, estaba durmiendo mal y sus reflejos la traicionaban. En cuanto se dio cuenta de la situación, la camioneta ya había frenado a unos milímetros de su cuerpo.

Y ese tipo… Apenas lo vio, Rukia se sintió patética. Era guapo, condenadamente guapo, tenía clase y por si eso fuera poco, la observaba como si el mundo se acabara en ella. Era una mirada demasiado intensa para tratarse de un desconocido, era difícil de afrontar pero también imposible de eludir. La sofocaba.

Y su voz, tenía un tono de voz y una forma de expresarse tan especiales a pesar de haberle dicho sólo unas pocas palabras. Quien fuera que fuese, esa persona había agitado en un segundo todo dentro de ella.

Se disculpó una vez más antes de irse y siguió su camino, la tienda que buscaba se encontraba cerca de allí y tenía prisa. El sujeto no le quitó los ojos de encima hasta que ella desapareció de su rango de visión, y a Rukia le dio la impresión de que había algo en la presencia de él que la quemaba.

.

Byakuya se inclinó sobre el volante por unos minutos antes de bajar del coche. No se sentía tranquilo, no podía seguir yendo por el mundo como si nada después de haberse encontrado con esa muchacha. Tantas emociones habían sido removidas de repente, tantos recuerdos sepultados fueron descubiertos al momento que vio sus ojos…

Todavía tenía el rostro de esa muchacha grabado en la retina: ojos grandes y azules, nariz pequeña, labios pulposos y rostro ovalado. De no ser por la forma del pelo… No, eso no tenía tanta importancia, la perturbación calaba demasiado hondo para pensar en nimiedades como esa. Había mucho en la imagen de esa transeúnte desconocida que recordaba a Hisana, demasiado para tratarse de una simple coincidencia.

"Shiba's."

Conocía el lugar, había pasado varias veces en coche por ahí y aunque nunca había entrado, tenía buenas referencias. Sin embargo… ¿en qué estaba pensando? ¿Qué planeaba hacer? No podía perder los estribos y pensar en rastrearla como si fuera un demente.

Todavía conmocionado, miró por el espejo retrovisor hacia la esquina en la que ella había desaparecido. Se quedó mirando, con la vaga esperanza de verla pasar de nuevo.

¿Por qué, por qué tuvo que haberse cruzado con ella? ¿Por qué tuvo que aparecer ante sus ojos y desestabilizar todo lo que él mantenía en orden perfecto?

Tan sólo había sido un minuto, un miserable minuto de verla y no había nada más a lo que se pudiera aferrar. Otra vez… No podía caer otra vez, no por ella, no por esa muchacha.

Fue entonces cuando inconscientemente lo asimiló y ya no hubo vuelta atrás: no había nada en esa perturbación de sus sentimientos que tuviera que ver con Hisana, había pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces y el amor que en el pasado él había sentido por ella ya había quedado atrás. Él estaba completamente deseando saber algo, cualquier cosa, acerca de esa nueva persona que acababa de cruzarse en su camino.

No podía soportarlo. Reactivó la marcha del coche, ya no le importaba la maldita tinta, salió cuanto antes de esa calle y condujo hasta su casa lo más rápido que pudo.

.

El restaurante estaba tranquilo a la tarde. Nelliel y Bambietta bebían licuado, como si tal, sentadas a la barra. Rukia salió del vestuario y fue a despedirse de ellas, su horario de trabajo había llegado a su fin.

—Créelo, Bambi-chan, a Bazz-kun también le gustan los hombres.

—Eres estúpida. Soy yo la que se acostó con él, me daría cuenta al instante de algo como eso.

Bazz-kun era el cocinero del turno noche y al parecer, su orientación sexual había sido puesta en boga por el grupo de meseras. Como aquella era la hora más tranquila del negocio, los chimentos de Nelliel se disparaban en masa.

—Chicas —Rukia interrumpió la conversación, la cual no dejaba nada a la imaginación de los oídos ajenos.

—¿Ya te vas? —preguntó Nelliel.

—Huh. Necesito que apunten esta reserva para las nueve, son de la heladería de Masaoka —Les entregó un papel y se encaminó hacia la puerta—. Por cierto... Deberían dejar de divulgar ese tipo de conjeturas, es malo —Las reprobó.

—¿No quieres quedarte a cotillear un rato? —Nelliel hizo un mohín de desilusión, ignorando sus últimas palabras.

—No puedo, tengo que estudiar. Se acercan los exámenes y necesito administrar bien mi tiempo.

—Uhm, está bien… Ah, tengo una idea —Oh, no, las ideas de Nelliel a veces la asustaban—. ¿Qué tal si salimos de copas este fin de semana? ¿Verdad que es un buen plan, Bambi-chan? Vayamos al bar de Jackie.

—No puedo, quedé con un chico —rechazó la otra en rotundo.

—¿Así es como traicionas a una amiga? —Nelliel la reprobó con indignación.

—No somos amigas, sólo somos compañeras de trabajo —Bambietta le dio un sorbo a su licuado para eludir la acusación.

Nelliel la fulminó con la mirada.

—Bien, pásatelo muy bien con tu chico —dijo—. De todos modos todavía cuento con Rangiku-san, ella no me abandonará como… otras.

—¿Ya están hablando de mí, par de brujas?

La susodicha cruzó la puerta de entrada pasando junto a Rukia. Era la más coqueta y sensual de todas las empleadas, uno solía quedarse impresionado con sólo oler su perfume. Dejó su bolso de cuero sobre la barra y se unió a la conversación.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el plan ahora? —preguntó bebiendo del licuado de Nelliel.

—¡Vayamos al bar de Jackie el sábado, Rangiku-chan! —ésta le hizo un par de cosquillas.

—Hecho. Rukia-san, ¿tú vienes? Hay cócteles de primera —Rangiku le guiñó el ojo, un gesto que no auguraba nada bueno viniendo justo de ella.

Sin embargo Rukia se lo pensó un poco. Hace mucho que no salía, ya no recordaba lo que era disfrutar un sábado con amigos. La última vez que se había reunido con Inoue, su compañera de estudios, había sido hace más de un mes. Renji también solía sugerirle que saliera de la cueva, él era su mejor amigo desde pequeños y últimamente no se veían casi nunca, entre su trabajo y el de ella y el hecho de que él tenía novia se les complicaba.

Rukia suspiró resignada.

—Está bien —aceptó al fin—. Sin embargo… nada de forzarme a beber alcohol, de insistirme para que bese a extraños o de empujarme hacia la tarima —fijó la mirada especialmente en Rangiku—. ¿De acuerdo?

—¡ _Yaaaaaay_!

—¡Hey, ustedes tres! ¡Basta de cháchara!

Las cuatro se giraron para ver a la persona que acababa de entrar al negocio. Las empleadas en servicio se pusieron de pie en un segundo.

—¡Kuukaku-dono!

—¿Qué creen que están haciendo? No hay tiempo para cotillear. ¡Vamos, muevan esos traseros! Quiero que los pisos brillen.

—¡Sí!

Antes de irse del negocio, Rukia compuso una sonrisa. Aquellos momentos valían los malos tragos padecidos durante las horas de trabajo a pesar de todo.

Se despidió de las chicas y se fue. Una buena pila de apuntes la esperaba sobre el escritorio de su cuarto.

.

La casa estaba igual que cuando se fue, tía Senshumaru aún no había regresado. Estaba todo limpio, salvo por alguna que otra cosa fuera de lugar. Rukia corrió las puertas shoji del fondo para que se renovara el aire de adentro y cuando miró hacia el sector del lavarropas, vio el canasto lleno de ropa para planchar. Debía hacerlo, o tía Senshumaru estaría hecha una furia cuando llegara.

Tenía las piernas cansadas, y eso que la jornada no había sido demasiado extenuante. Recordó a Kaien-dono mirándola de frente cuando estaban sentados a la barra y entristeció.

¿Hasta cuándo? No tenía sentido darle vueltas a esos pensamientos. Él no era el hombre para ella, él tenía una esposa a la que amaba y a la que nunca cambiaría, y Miyako-dono era una mujer hermosa y genial.

Y Rukia la envidiaba por eso.

Empezó por planchar las sábanas y los manteles, mejor deshacerse de lo más tedioso en vez de dejarlo para lo último.

"Si tan sólo pudiera hacer lo mismo con estos sentimientos."

Era cierto que nueve meses podía considerarse poco tiempo para afirmar que estuviera enamorada de alguien, pero lo que ella sentía por Kaien-dono era tan real, tan fatídicamente real que le era imposible dudar que fuera de otra manera. Lo admiraba desmedidamente, cada momento que pasaba a solas con él generaba en ella una ansiedad muy difícil de controlar.

Y aquello había sido desde el principio, desde el primer día en que lo vio; cuando ella pensaba que la entrevista para trabajar de mesera en el restaurante _Shiba's_ resultaría en un fiasco, él la había contratado y había confiado plenamente en ella. Siendo inexperta, una torpe inexperta… Él no había tomado en cuenta eso, había felicitado su determinación y esperado lo mejor de sus capacidades.

Quizás todo había empezado por allí, por un simple y estúpido reconocimiento. A veces pensaba que la culpa era de Grimmjow, el muy bastardo había aguijoneado hasta tal punto su autoestima que apenas llegaba un hombre que reconocía sus esfuerzos, ella iba y le entregaba el corazón en la mano. Fuera como fuese, no tenía caso, Grimmjow ya no importaba y sus sentimientos por Kaien-dono era una realidad.

Se sentía conmovida siempre que él la felicitaba, su pecho palpitaba cada vez que él le brindaba su apoyo. La gentileza que Kaien-dono ofrecía a las personas que lo rodeaban, y que era completamente opuesta al carácter hosco que había tenido Grimmjow, hacía que lo admirara todavía más. Decían que no estaba bien comparar, que cada quien tenía sus cualidades y sus defectos, pero para ella era inevitable hacer esos inútiles balances: Kaien-dono reinaba en su intachable pedestal.

Y como frutilla del postre, le era fiel a su esposa. Según los rumores dispersados por Nelliel, Kaien-dono y su esposa Miyako estaban planeando tener un hijo. Cuando Grimmjow… el bastardo de Grimmjow había roto su corazón acostándose con cualquier mujerzuela, Kaien-dono aparecía ante sus ojos como una fiel réplica del esposo perfecto.

Cada tanto recibía mensajes de Grimmjow, diciéndole que la extrañaba. Y Rukia, desde su fría indiferencia, sabía que eso era verdad. Si algo había tenido de bueno el muy bastardo, era que sus sentimientos por ella siempre habían sido nítidos. Nunca había podido mentirle a ella, muchos menos en la cara, y fue por esa misma razón que un día pudo descubrir que la engañaba con otra.

¿De qué servía jurar amor eterno por el cielo y la tierra si esa promesa sólo se quedaba en palabras, si no se la respaldaba con hechos? Grimmjow la había hecho sufrir, por supuesto que la había lastimado, pero al final la resolución de Rukia había resultado ser más fuerte que lo que sentía por él. No había dudado en dejarlo, aunque lloró durante muchas semanas, sabía que había tomado la mejor decisión. No lamentaba nada, simplemente se trató de algo más que debió superar.

Y ahora estaba patéticamente enamorada de su patrón. Era una idiota, pero se juraba que un día sería completamente fuerte para superar también esos sentimientos. Nelliel y Renji tenían razón, tenía que empezar a salir, el estar demasiado tiempo estudiando y trabajando no ayudaban a mejorar el panorama.

El sonido de las llaves contra la mesa la devolvió a la realidad. Tía Senshumaru había regresado a casa.

—Oh, así me gusta —Le sonrió al ver la ropa planchada—. ¿Por qué esa cara? Planchar no es tan deprimente, chica.

—No es nada —mintió Rukia pasando el aparato por una manga—, sólo es cansancio.

Senshumaru la miró en silencio.

"Niña tonta. Como si no te conociera."

—¿Quieres que prepare té? Traje bizcochos —le propuso para animarla.

—Ah, sí.

Después de que Rukia terminara de planchar, merendaron juntas y se pusieron al día con las novedades y los chismes de barrio de turno. Su tía siempre tenía algo para contar, aunque la mayoría de las veces eran cosas relacionadas con el trabajo y con gente que Rukia no conocía.

—Voy a arreglar las plantas. Piensa en qué quieres cenar.

Tía Senshumaru salió al pequeño jardín y Rukia fue a encerrarse en su cuarto. Contempló los apuntes sobre el escritorio, su lapicero lleno de coloridos marcadores, y se puso manos a la obra.

Mientras leía remarcaba las oraciones más importantes. La carrera que había elegido no le atraía en sí por la idea de gestionar información, sino porque tenía entendido que estaba directamente relacionada con el turismo y aquél era un sector de trabajo en el que siempre había demanda. Rukia tenía la ilusión de hacer alguna pasantía en un hotel importante, sabiendo que sería un punto de influencia significativo para su currículum. Aún cursaba las primeras materias de la carrera y el camino, según se veía, era bastante largo.

Su sueño era viajar, conocer y explorar lugares, visitar playas remotas y perderse en bosques frondosos. Ésa era su meta y trabajaría arduo por ella cada día. Cada minuto de trabajo era un paso menos hacia su sueño.

Pasó página tras página, comparando textos entre un apunte y otro. Cuando anocheció, encendió la lámpara del escritorio y bajó la persiana de la ventana.

Tras un buen rato de lectura se reclinó sobre el asiento y suspiró. Perezosamente, fijó la mirada en el retrato que estaba junto al lapicero.

"Nee-san…"

Se trataba de una foto de ella y su hermana mayor cuando eran pequeñas. Hacía poco más de cuatro años que Hisana había fallecido, su muerte había significado una tragedia pero Rukia no la recordaba con dolor.

Esa noche, su hermana se encontraba en el puerto de la capital con un amante desconocido, que fue quien más tarde dio testimonio del accidente. Según relataron luego los policías, el tiro no había estado destinado a ella; el asalto se encontraba a unos pocos metros de la pareja y una bala perdida había ido a dar desafortunadamente en el pecho de su hermana. Fue una noticia terrible para ella y oba-san, y el caballero que iba con ella se presentó al entierro para dar sus condolencias. Al parecer llevaban poco tiempo conociéndose pero se veía que él la quería de verdad.

La vida íntima de su hermana mayor siempre había sido un misterio, Hisana nunca daba explicaciones sobre lo que hacía, era muy conservadora y reservada. De hecho, según Rukia había logrado descubrir cuando era pequeña, había tenido un novio que vivía en la capital. Había días en los que su hermana dormía fuera de casa y oba-san tampoco cuestionaba su vida íntima, porque la muchachita era responsable y sabía moverse con cautela. Un tal Byakuga, Sakuya o algo por el estilo se llamaba el chico, creía recordar Rukia, había oído su nombre cuando una vez la escuchó hablando por teléfono sin querer.

A veces, Rukia pensaba que si Hisana no había llevado al chico a casa no debía de haber sido alguien importante para ella después de todo, sin embargo, tampoco tenía caso cuestionarlo. Decían por ahí que uno vivía el amor a su manera y quizás su hermana lo sobrellevara de esa forma.

Se llevaban seis años y como tal, su relación había sido algo distante, no había demasiadas cosas que pudieran compartir. Eran muy distintas, en donde Hisana había sido todo lo encantadoramente femenina posible, Rukia destacaba por ser todo lo salvajemente masculina posible; a Hisana le gustaba regar las flores como a su tía y Rukia las pisaba sin querer mientras se bajaba del árbol del jardín. Se querían a su modo, por supuesto, eran hermanas y se apreciaban, pero no podía decirse que hubieran tenido alguna amistad. De hecho, cuando Rukia había empezado a crecer, sus horas de recreación solían ser invertidas mayormente en deambular por el parque con Renji y otros chicos mientras que Hisana ya se delineaba los ojos y salía de compras con sus amigas.

Antes de su muerte tampoco solían verse mucho. Hisana planeaba independizarse, trabajaba muchas horas y casi siempre estaba fuera de casa. Nunca estaba a la hora de la cena, ella siempre había sido tan ausente y misteriosa… Pero simplemente era así, y tenía cosas buenas a cambio de esos desfasajes. De vez en cuando la abrazaba desprevenida, la ayudaba a desenredarse el pelo o a hacer los deberes de la escuela, y de cuando en cuando le regalaba dinero para que pudiera salir a pasear con sus amigos.

Conservaba las cosas buenas. Aunque su muerte había sido injusta, era absurdo deprimirse. Lo había hecho en su momento, por supuesto que sufrió profundamente la muerte de su hermana; le llevó mucho tiempo superarlo y recomponerse de tal conmoción. Quizás de no haber sido por la compañía que en ese entonces le había ofrecido Grimmjow, le hubiera costado más afrontarlo sola. Ahora, Rukia entendía que la vida seguía y que ella debía continuar creciendo. Haría todo lo que su hermana mayor hubiera deseado que hiciera, no la defraudaría, intentaría enorgullecerla a través del esfuerzo y de una memoria animada. Ésa era su manera personal de honrarla y de aliviar los sentimientos que le había producido su muerte, mirando hacia adelante y dando lo mejor de sí.

Le sonrió al retrato con calidez y volvió a hundir la cara en los apuntes. Su hermana no se había ido del todo, su corazón aún estaba con ella.

.

El vinilo giraba sobre el tocadiscos desde la tarde. Byakuya estaba acostado boca arriba sobre el sofá de su estudio y al igual que el vinilo, se cabeza tampoco dejaba de dar vueltas.

 _Señor…_

Esa chica, no lograba sacarla de su mente. Su mirada nerviosa y parpadeante continuaba repitiéndose una y otra vez en sus pensamientos.

 _Quiero que Byakuya-san sea feliz. Lo siento tanto_ ….

Las últimas palabras de Hisana antes de que lo abandonara. Después de tantos años de haberlas dejado en el pasado, ahora las recordaba con precisión.

 _Lo siento de veras…_

Otra vez esa intrusa. Sí, era una intrusa. Además de haber cruzado sin autorización por el sendero tranquilo y armonioso de su vida también se había inmiscuido en la parte más honda de sus pensamientos.

Debía dejar de pensar en ella. Al fin y al cabo sólo había sido un simple e irrelevante encuentro accidental. Llevaba horas diciéndose lo mismo, llevaba horas tirado en el sofá sin entender del todo por qué estaba sintiendo todo eso.

 _Shiba's_.

Nuevamente la idea de volver a verla lo acechó, pero no, no era una buena idea. Todo eso había quedado hace mucho tiempo atrás, no importaba que ella fuera otra persona, el parecido que tenía con Hisana lo llevaba a concluir que se trataba de lo mismo. Olvidaría todo ese asunto, ya estaba decidido. Le pondría fin a esas absurdas divagaciones que no lo llevaban a ningún lado.

El timbre de la casa sonó de repente pero él no lo escuchó, estaba perdido en sus cavilaciones y la música suave reproducida por el vinilo tampoco fue de ayuda. Cuando sintió el teléfono vibrar en el bolsillo de su pantalón se dio cuenta de que había pasado mucho tiempo acostado en ese estado reprobable.

Era Yoruichi. No le apetecía atenderla pero finalmente descolgó la línea.

—¿Qué pasa? —le dijo.

—Estoy tocando el timbre desde ayer. Sé que estás ahí, Byakuya-bo, puedo oír música —El tono de voz de aquella lo acusaba.

—No lo escuché. Ya voy.

Mucho menos le apetecía verla. No quería ver a ni hablar con nadie en realidad.

Fue a abrirle antes de que cambiara de opinión y de terminar ganándose así su enemistad. El asunto estaba muy claro con Yoruichi pese a todo, no había besos en la boca ni sentimientos de por medio pero eso sí, que no la hiciera enojar, nadie quería vérselas con ella.

—Tch, ¿qué estás escuchando? —soltó la muchacha cuando entró—, parece música para muertos.

—Tus palabras no tienen significancia —alegó Byakuya—; no cuando tienes un sentido del arte limitado. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Yoruichi se echó en el sofá cruzándose de piernas y agarró un racimo de uvas que había en la frutera, empezando a comer de él. Contempló el rostro de Byakuya por unos segundos antes de responderle.

—¿Qué hay con esa cara? Deberías expresar alegría porque venga a verte, ¿no? —reprochó al fin. Byakuya frunció el entrecejo.

—Pensaba que primero había preguntado yo —respondió—, y no me gusta repetir las cosas.

—¿Acaso no puede una vieja amiga simplemente hacerte una visita? Últimamente estás más arisco que de costumbre —Yoruichi le dio un mordisco a su uva.

Byakuya se quedó mirándola junto a la pared. Quizás en algún punto de lo que decía ella tuviera razón, pero no le gustaba esa actitud de entrar como si tal a su casa y creer que tenía derecho a hacer lo que quisiera.

—Ahora, ¿contestarás a mi pregunta? ¿O vas a decirme algo como "sólo es la cara de alguien que no deja de trabajar"? Porque sé que no es eso.

—Ordenemos algo, tengo hambre —Byakuya se dirigió al estudio en busca de su teléfono, eludiendo a toda costa esa confrontación que había empezado a incomodarlo. Él no hablaba de sus sentimientos con nadie, y tampoco tenía caso mencionar un incidente tan insignificante como el de aquella muchacha.

Pidieron _yakisoba_ en un restaurante cercano de la región. El pedido no tardó en llegar, ni Yoruichi en volver a hacer preguntas molestas.

—Es por una chica, ¿cierto? —preguntó de un momento a otro mientras comía.

Era tan fresca para decir y preguntar las cosas. A veces Byakuya se preguntaba cómo y por qué diablos había terminado liado con ella.

Físicamente no era su tipo, tampoco tenía una personalidad que lo fascinara. Sólo había empezado un día, casi automáticamente, cuando los dos estaban solos en el departamento de ella y desde entonces no pudieron parar. Hacía tiempo que él no tenía sexo y ella era increíble en la cama, y sumándole a eso que conocer mujeres no se le daba especialmente bien, los encuentros con Yoruichi se le hicieron inevitables.

La conocía desde pequeño, ella le llevaba algunos años. Siempre había sentido cierto rechazo hacia ella, más que nada por su forma de ser: era muy liberal y despreocupada, sus maneras eran reprochables ante el protocolo de comportamiento excelentísimo de todo buen Kuchiki. Sin embargo era buena, no había maldad en su alma y tenía la curiosa habilidad de hacerlo sentir en familia.

No había algo puntual o específico que lo atrajera de ella. Tan sólo tenían una larga amistad y sabían cómo satisfacerse en la cama.

—Déjalo ya, no tienes que responderme. Tu cara lo dice todo.

Y allí volvía a ventajearlo. Porque sí, ella lo leía tan bien que Byakuya sentía, con mucho disgusto, que lo ventajeaba.

—¿Por qué estás tan segura de estar en lo correcto? —intentó disuadirla—. ¿Acaso no puedes sólo suponer que haya tenido una mala noche?

—No a mí, Byakuya-bo —Yoruichi lo miró divertida—. Sabes que no puedes mentirme con algo como eso.

Byakuya dejó los palillos sobre la mesa, esa mujer estaba empezando a cabrearlo.

—Tienes más vanidad de la que aparentas —acusó.

—Al demonio, sólo dime quién es —rogó ella, tanta incertidumbre ya la estaba impacientando.

—No —aclaró Byakuya cogiendo otra vez los palillos—. No tengo por qué hablarte de algo como eso.

La expresión de Yoruichi fue de decepción extrema. ¿Tanto le costaba a ese hombre abrirse, confiar un poco en ella? No buscaba otra cosa, entendía bien los roles entre los dos y no deseaba más de lo que él se había dispuesto a dar. Quería verlo bien, de hecho, y sabía que no lo estaba.

—Está bien —aceptó finalmente con reticencia—. Al menos sé que es por una chica —De repente una sonrisa dibujó su rostro. Byakuya la ignoró—.Te deseo suerte, Byakuya-bo.

—No tiene caso insistir con ello, hablemos de otra cosa —terció Byakuya—. Ukitake estuvo en el local, te mandó saludos.

La charla se extendió por un rato más, hasta que terminaron de comer, y terminó igual que siempre: con los dos desnudos y gimiendo sobre la cama. No obstante había sido diferente esta vez, Byakuya no se entregó con el mismo afán de los encuentros anteriores. Había pensado, entre una copa de vino y otra, que quizás acostarse con Yoruichi lo ayudaría a disolver de una vez por todas esa fatídica y malsana tensión, pero no, el remedio resultó ser peor que la enfermedad, casi había sido un martirio desnudarla y dejarse tocar por ella.

De repente su mente, sugestionada por los efectos del alcohol, buscaba en su cuerpo otras formas, otro color de piel. Sus manos intentaban envolver un pecho de menor tamaño y el tatuaje que ella tenía en la pierna, de la nada, se le revelaba exasperante. Su pelo era largo, demasiado largo para lo que él quería, y sus ojos no conjugaban con lo que él ansiaba ver en su mirada.

Estaba húmeda, siempre preparada para recibirlo, pero ya no se sintió satisfactorio como antes cuando la penetró. Se movía bien y lo estimulaba, vaya si sabía moverse, ella tocaba las cuerdas adecuadas pero de alguna forma la melodía que creaba no excitaba ni un poco sus sentidos.

Ni siquiera funcionó al momento del oral. Culpa de sus dispersiones emocionales, culpa del alcohol, de su propia estupidez; ya no le encontró razón de ser a ese acto que se suponía debía ser gratificante. La tomó de rodillas y acabó cuanto antes fuera de ella. La situación era patética, Byakuya lo sabía. Algo dentro de él había sido indiscutiblemente afectado.

Y sabía por qué.

Esa noche, después de que Yoruichi se fuera y él se quedara solo, acostado con la luz del cuarto apagada, decidió que volvería a ver a esa chica.

Lo haría, sí que volvería a verla.

.

El salón estaba bastante bullicioso por ser tan temprano. Después de unos pocos días, _Shiba's_ había quitado el 2x1 en _ramen_ y lo había cambiado por un descuento seductor en desayunos. Muchos jóvenes entraban y salían del restaurante aquel día, a la espera de ser convidados con tentadores _cappuccinos_ venecianos y unas divertidas masas finas de estación.

—Te digo, Nelliel, no puedes seguir comiendo eso —espetaba Kaien en la barra—. Si te pones gorda los clientes se van a ir y me resultará una pérdida, tendré que descontártelo.

—Y yo tendré que demandarte —Ésta le dio un bocado a su pastel de queso—. ¡Mmmmh…!

—Nelliel —Rukia se acercó—, te buscan.

La aludida miró en la dirección indicada y su semblante cambió en un santiamén. Tenía una expresión que según se lo mirara, podía llegar a dar miedo. Su novio estaba allí esperándola.

Nelliel se volvió hacia su patrón para pedir permiso y éste le asintió. Se marchó dando pasos furiosos.

—Ese chico, debería ponerlo en su lugar —opinó Kaien observando la situación. Nnoitra, el novio de Nelliel, cada tanto iba a buscarla al restaurante y por alguna razón siempre terminaban discutiendo en la puerta.

—Supongo que ella le quiere así, ¿no? —agregó Rukia pensativa—. Nelliel parece tenerle paciencia y después de todo ella es bastante… severa.

—Quién sabe… Sólo espero que también lo tenga a raya, hace mucho que trabaja con nosotros y la gente le ha cogido cariño. No quisiera verla triste, sabes. Necesito ver a mis empleados bien, son la cara de mi negocio y deben mantenerse dispuestos —Kaien hizo un ademán riguroso con el brazo.

—Es cierto —La mirada de Rukia vaciló con cierta aprehensión. Si tan sólo, por un segundo, él pudiera tener ese nivel de amistad con ella…

Siguió atendiendo sus mesas. Como había tanto trabajo no tenía mucho tiempo para distraerse, ni para perderse en cavilaciones absurdas. Esa mañana Bambietta también estaba con ellas, ya que Kaien la había llamado como refuerzo.

—¿Puedes atender al que está ahí? —Le pidió a las apuradas señalando una mesa que estaba contra la pared—. Tengo muchas mesas.

—Entendido —Rukia retiró las copas sucias y la propina de la mesa que acababa de desocuparse, las llevó al lavadero y a la vuelta cogió una carta.

—Buenos días, señor cliente —Se la ofreció al extraño que leía el diario con la cabeza gacha—. Permita que le deje…

El cliente alzó la mirada y Rukia se quedó perpleja.

—Tú…

.

A Byakuya le llevó tiempo decidirse. Habían pasado tres días ya, tres días en los que necesitó aclarar sus pensamientos. La conmoción que le produjo verla se había diluido, pero también había sido reemplazada por un inevitable deseo de verla una vez más. Se había inventado, casi involuntariamente, situaciones en las que volvía a encontrársela por accidente, un momento en una tienda, al otro en medio de la calle, otra vez… Y ahora era más una fantasía alimentada por ese reciente recuerdo y por los recursos poco variables de su imaginación que una idea simplemente descabellada.

La cafetería estaba tranquila, había oído que en _Shiba's_ habían puesto una promoción en desayunos y no tardó en inferir el por qué. El sólo pensar que esa chica estaba allí, a menos de quince cuadras de su propio negocio, le devanaba los sesos. No tomaba nada subirse al coche y darse una vuelta… Aunque sólo fuera para verla a la distancia.

Al final, de tanto pensarlo creyó que si no iba y disolvía la perturbación, no lograría mantener la calma por mucho más tiempo. Dejó el local en manos de su encargado y en cuanto menos lo notó, el motor de su coche ya estaba puesto en marcha y había avanzado dos calles.

Estacionó a la vuelta. Apenas entró al restaurante, la vio. Ella estaba hablando con un joven en la barra, probablemente el encargado o quizás el mismo dueño; podía ver en la actitud de él, y quizás suponerlo por la de ella, que era alguien de importancia en ese sitio. Se acomodó en una mesa que estaba en un sector tranquilo contra la pared y esperó que ella pudiera atenderlo.

Aunque conservó la tranquilidad, por dentro se sentía ansioso. Aquel comportamiento no era propio de él, podía adjudicarlo más bien a un enclenque adolescente de quince años que a un honorable miembro de la familia Kuchiki, casa importante de la aristocracia campestre. No estaba actuando con consecuencia, sin dudas su proceder era digno de amonestación.

—Buenos días, señor cliente —Reconoció su voz y la miró—. Permita que le deje…

¿Tan sólo eso? Todo pareció detenerse alrededor. ¿Tan sólo eso debía hacer ella para poner a temblar otra vez su centro…? Tenía un rostro precioso, esa chica, y una mirada que lo derretía. Sus labios entreabiertos provocaron al instante un estremecimiento en su pecho.

Ella se quedó mirándolo, por supuesto que lo reconoció. No podía esperar otra cosa, ¿acaso había pensado que ella no se percataría?

¿Por qué había ido? ¿Por qué se sentía contrariado entre querer hablar con esa muchacha y al mismo tiempo levantarse y retirarse de inmediato?

—Tú…

Después de recomponerse del asombro, ella le dejó la carta sobre la mesa. Byakuya la cogió sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

—Eres el tipo del otro día —dijo Rukia más bien para sí. Byakuya la vio vacilar por un momento y se le ocurrió que tal vez la estuviera incomodando.

No sabiendo muy bien qué decir, Rukia se puso un poco nerviosa.

—T-Tenemos un importante descuento en _cappuccinos_ y masas dulces —explicó apurada como para cortar la tensión—. Y promociones con tarjeta de crédito en carne asada.

Byakuya reparó en la carta por un momento y miró las promociones como si estuviera asimilando la idea de que en ese momento se encontraba en un restaurante. Rukia dio un paso hacia atrás para respetar su espacio.

—Así que trabajas aquí —se limitó a apuntar él—. No te he olvidado.

Pudo ver el leve efecto que esa última e innecesaria observación provocó en ella. Parecía que la muchacha tampoco había reaccionado del todo indiferente.

—Uhm, sí. Esto… no suelen pasarme esas cosas —admitió Rukia con un deje de nerviosismo refiriéndose al incidente—. En verdad he sido descuidada.

—Ya veo. Entonces debería olvidar mi anterior preocupación.

Rukia le lanzó una mirada tímida que era al mismo tiempo inquisitoria. ¿Se había quedado preocupado?

Byakuya le devolvió la carta.

— _Gyozas_ para llevar. Que sean tres.

—Sí —Rukia sacó una pequeña libreta y un bolígrafo con dibujillos de conejo del bolsillo de su delantal—. ¿De qué sabor?

—Carne.

—Ah, son mis favoritas. Me gusta prepararlas con salsa de soja, aunque últimamente he estado probando una combinación con patatas y… Oh —Se detuvo de golpe, notando que estaba expresando un entusiasmo que estaba de más. A veces sufría ese tipo de raptos con los clientes—. Enseguida.

Byakuya la observó mientras anotaba. Era… muy linda. Era realmente atractiva. Su cuerpo no era exuberante pero tenía curvas bien trazadas. Había algo en la bajada de su cintura y en la forma de sus caderas que captaba terriblemente su atención. Notó que la muchacha estaba un poco sonrojada e inesperadamente se sintió victorioso.

—¿Te gustan? —inquirió de repente. Rukia reparó en él—. Las _gyozas_.

—S-Sí. Bueno, son bastante tradicionales… Y sé cocinarlas desde pequeña, así que las como seguido.

La atención que ese joven ponía en ella la ponía nerviosa, era como si estuviera estudiándola, perforándola con la mirada. A Rukia le pareció que su presencia era muy imponente.

—Tengo que seguir atendiendo —avisó—. El pedido estará listo en alrededor de quince minutos. Con permiso —Se retiró de la mesa con una expresión entre tímida y vacilante.

Byakuya se quedó mirándola. No podía dejar de observarla, de sentirse intrigado al ver cómo ella interactuaba con los demás. La miraba ir y venir discretamente como si fuera un ávido espectador de su vida, uno que no había sido invitado. Ella tenía una amable sonrisa pero por momentos él era capaz de descubrirle un gesto ceñudo. No parecía ser alguien del todo paciente con los clientes, se notaba que sólo guardaba la calma por respetar su trabajo.

Cuando la muchacha regresó con el pedido, le dejó la cuenta.

—Sírvete, por favor.

Byakuya miró su rostro.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —le preguntó de repente.

—¿Eh? —Rukia no estaba acostumbrada a intercambiar información personal con la clientela. Y él… él le estaba provocando algo en verdad.

"Alto. Es sólo un cliente ocasional, nada más." Se corrigió en sus pensamientos al ver que sus especulaciones estaban tomando un rumbo inadecuado.

—Rukia —dijo al fin.

—Rukia —Él lo repitió más para probar cómo ese inusual nombre sonaba en su boca.

Buscó el dinero en su billetera y lo dejó junto a la propina sobre la mesa, luego sus ojos volvieron a buscarla, fijándose en ella por un breve momento. Era realmente linda, y lo era aún más con ese leve sonrojo en su rostro.

—Esto… Gracias. Que tengas un buen día —dijo Rukia por último. Asintió con cortesía y se fue.

Byakuya la observó irse otra vez, mirando su andar, sus movimientos.

—Rukia…

Cogió su pedido, se puso de pie y después de echarle una última mirada, salió del restaurante.

Cuando Rukia se acercó a la barra para entregar el dinero, se dio cuenta de que había algo más aparte de la propina.

 _Kuchiki Byakuya. 9069700131_

Ese tipo… Le había dejado su tarjeta personal con un número de teléfono. Acaso… ¿la estaba tentando?

Se guardó ambas cosas en el bolsillo del delantal mirando disimuladamente en derredor. Podía sentir que su rostro ardía en llamas.

Una vez al volante, Byakuya reparó en el peso de toda la situación. Esa chica tenía que ser la hermana de Hisana, como mínimo su familiar, no tenía dudas sobre ello... Pero eso no era lo más preocupante, había algo más que no podía eludir.

Esa chica le gustaba.


	3. Sábado por la noche

**N/A:** ¡Hola! Otra entrega bastante pronta, pero es que este finde voy a estar complicada para actualizar, así que me decidí a subir el capítulo un día antes.

Quiero agradecerles inmensamente por el apoyo que están dándole a este fic, les juro que sin los preciosos y alentadores reviews que me están dejando, creo que no encararía el proyecto con la misma onda. No les miento, me entusiasma tanto que la idea les guste que esta semana pude adelantar varios capítulos :D

Con esta tercera entrega finaliza la fase introductoria. A partir del próximo capítulo, se puede decir que la "verdadera" historia va a estar comenzando.

Aprovecho este espacio para responder los reviews anónimos de:

 **Sakura chan** : Me alegra mucho que el pasado y las motivaciones de Rukia te hayan cautivado de esa manera, y estoy de acuerdo en lo que decís sobre Byakuya, tardó bastante en decidirse xD Pero, ¿quién puede decirle que no a nuestra preciosa taicho? ^^ Él, primeramente, pienso que no. Nell y Rangiku harán de las suyas en esta historia, y el rumor sobre Bazz… Habrá que esperar para ver si se confirma. Espero que este capi te guste :)

 **Guest (1):** Gracias por leer y comentar. Concuerdo, debe ser un sueño recibir el número de un hombre así, si yo estuviera en el lugar de Rukia y me cortejara alguien como Byakuya, de seguro me olvidaría hasta de mi apellido xD

 **Mary:** Repito, si yo fuera Rukia, ¡me olvido y dejo todo a la miércoles por Byakuya! xD Espero que el capi te guste y que sigas disfrutando de la historia, muchas gracias por comentar. Sip, a Byakuya le gusta desde que la vio, eso es obvio xD

 **Guest (2):** Muchas gracias por tu comentario ^^. Rukia le movió el piso a Byakuya y le dejó algunos cables sueltos, qué se le va a hacer. "Esto se va a descontrolar" xDxDxD Me reí fuerte con eso, jajajaja. Yo diría que estos dos juntos van a hacer un desastre. Espero que el nuevo capi te guste.

Los dejo con la actualización y sigo esperando sus amables reviews. Supongo que hay errores de sintaxis y eso pero los corrijo después de un tiempo, cuando veo el documento publicado. Cosas que pasan.

¡Un beso!

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

 **III**

 **Sábado por la noche**

 **.**

Cuando el trabajo se alivió y hubo más mesas vacías que ocupadas, las chicas se quedaron junto a la barra charlando un rato. Kaien se había marchado y la responsable a cargo del negocio mientras tanto era Nelliel, cuya expresión se había endurecido un poco después de recibir la visita de su novio.

—Está furioso porque le dije que hoy saldré con ustedes —explicó—. Llevamos discutiendo toda la semana, es un egoísta.

—Te lo dije, hay más y mejores chicos que él en la ciudad, no sé por qué te haces tanto rollo por ese ogro —agregó Bambietta, que al final había aceptado sumarse a la salida.

—Como sea, no seguiré permitiendo sus acusaciones absurdas. Le dije que deberíamos tomarnos un tiempo.

Rukia apenas si prestaba atención a la conversación, se había quedado pensando todo el rato en aquel sujeto, que se veía enigmático, era guapo y le había dejado su número. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a que la cortejara esa clase de hombres, y el interés que éste había exhibido por ella era innegable, su forma de mirarla lo había comprobado.

 _Kuchiki Byakuya…_

Su nombre sonaba importante, aunque quizás sólo fuera porque le sonaba poco común. Tenía una mirada penetrante y un tono de voz que la había cautivado.

A lo mejor debería desconfiar, después de todo no dejaba de ser un extraño. No todos los días se le aparecía a una semejante oportunidad servida en bandeja, mucho menos a ella. Quizás debería arrojar la tarjeta a la basura y olvidar el asunto, dejar de darle vueltas a tan irrelevante cuestión. Tal vez el tipo simplemente fuera de los que se entretenían seduciendo a meseras de restaurante ingenuas como ella y no, no estaba dispuesta en entrar en ese juego; no iba a arriesgar su trabajo liándose con un cliente y menos que menos mancillar su imagen ante Kaien-dono.

Quizás estaba leyendo más allá de un desacostumbrado y trivial encuentro, también.

—¡Oyeeee! —Nelliel le sacudió el hombro y la sacó de esa momentánea dispersión—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—S-Sí. ¿Qué pasa?

—Otra vez… —resopló—. Estamos organizándonos para la salida de esta noche. El local cierra alrededor de las doce así que deberías traer tu ropa para cambiarte en el vestuario. Ya le avisé a Jackie que nos reserve una mesa.

Siguieron discutiendo los detalles de la salida hasta que Kuukaku llegó al local y hubo que ponerse a trabajar nuevamente. Rukia y Nelliel terminaron el horario del mediodía y se marcharon hasta el turno de la noche. Mientras tanto, las suplieron Rangiku y otras meseras.

Caminaron juntas hasta la parada del ómnibus, charlando sobre las mismas cosas de siempre. De todas sus compañeras de trabajo, Nelliel era con quien tenía más confianza.

—Hiciste lo correcto —dijo Rukia con rotundidad cuando Nelliel le relató la pelea con su novio—. No tienes que permitir que él controle tu vida, Nelliel, él sólo debería ser un complemento para ti.

—Sí. Pero aun así le quiero, sabes. Tengo la esperanza de que este distanciamiento le ayude a reflexionar.

—Claro que lo hará. Es una lástima pero… parece que ellos tienen que perderte para recordar cuánto vales. Con Grimmjow fue igual, es como si algunos siguieran el mismo patrón. Aunque… supongo que es así como aprenden todas las personas, ¿verdad?

—Sí, puede que estés en lo cierto —Nelliel se quedó pensativa por unos segundos—. Ya que lo mencionas, ¿no has pensado que es hora de que vuelvas a conocer a alguien? —indagó—. Tiene tiempo que cortaste con él. Tal vez debas empezar a salir más, Rukia.

—No tengo tiempo para eso —Se escudó ella—. Y además, no podría liarme con cualquier tipo, no soy de ese modo.

—Entiendo. Sin embargo, al menos podrías considerarlo. Oh, ahí está mi ómnibus. ¡Nos vemos a la noche, Rukia!

Nelliel se fue y poco después llegó el ómnibus de Rukia, que iba bastante lleno a esa hora, así que tuvo que viajar de pie. Las palabras de su compañera permanecieron por un largo rato en su cabeza, haciendo que se planteara varias cosas…

Podía estar en lo cierto: esos sentimientos que ella tenía por Kaien-dono no la llevarían a nada, siempre supo que eran como un callejón sin salida. Debía alejarse de él, dejar de mirarlo con esos estúpidos ojos cada vez que se encontraba a su alrededor. Aun así… era difícil teniendo que verlo todos los días. Y cada vez que pensaba en su sonrisa, signada por su constante y admirable confianza, sentía que algo se rompía dentro de ella.

.

La cafetería estaba bastante ajetreada, los fines de semana se trabajaba mucho en el local. Shinji cambió la pista musical e inició el recuento diario de mercadería.

—Momo, ¿hay servilletas?

La aludida estaba secando unas tazas a pocos metros de él.

—No, queda una sola caja y está en uso. Ah, buenos días, Kuchiki-dono.

Byakuya pasó por al lado de la muchacha respondiéndole con un asentimiento y se dirigió al sector de la caja. Tras él entró un señor, que era uno de los proveedores, y se quedó conversando con él por un breve momento. Después de recibir una factura, chequear el monto a pagar y haber entregado el dinero correspondiente, le indicó al señor que entrara las cajas y las colocara sobre la barra. Shinji las acomodó en un estante tarareando una canción.

—Madre mía… Qué diseño tan… ¿innovador? ¿Qué es esto, Kuchiki-dono? —El encargado había abierto una caja por accidente y descubrió que contenían galletas. Parecían galletas artesanales, ya que estaban envueltas en papel de vidrio; tenían la forma de una nube verde y una curva de pasta blanca bajo dos puntos creando así una sonrisa.

El patrón mantuvo la expresión hermética de siempre.

—Estrategia de venta. Es un diseño personal, nunca antes visto. Instruye a las meseras para que distribuyan un paquete sin cargo por cada orden que reciban.

Shinji lo miró con una ceja arqueada. No debía de estar hablando en serio, su "diseño personal" era todo menos estratégico, si es que su estrategia consistía verdaderamente en atraer. Byakuya lo miró de lado antes de irse a la oficina.

—Hazlo.

—¡Entendido!

Después de cerrar la puerta, se acomodó en el sofá que había al costado del escritorio y se quedó un rato en silencio.

 _Tú…_

 _No suelen pasarme esas cosas, en verdad he sido descuidada…_

 _Sé cocinarlas desde pequeña, así que las como seguido…_

¿En qué había estado pensando? En nada sensato evidentemente. Dejarle su número de esa forma deliberada, como si fuera uno de esos casanovas descarados a quien él miraba con desaprobación. Si es que algo de razonable pudo haber tenido lugar en esa precipitación imprudente, él de seguro lo había anulado en un segundo. Si en algún momento pensó que podía existir una pequeña y ulterior posibilidad de conocer a esa chica un poco más, era indudable que la había arruinado.

Nunca había sido demasiado bueno para conocer mujeres, quizás la consideración, por de más generosa, que él tenía sobre sí mismo había influido, de alguna manera, negativamente en ello. Estaba acostumbrado a que fueran las mujeres quienes le coquetearan y de vez en cuando los hombres, a quienes descartaba con mayor resolución. A él no lo conquistaban, quien debía conquistar era él. Su especialidad con las personas radicaba más bien en el acto de rechazar que en el de galantear y tampoco se dejaba intimidar por nadie.

El único interés genuino que había tenido fue Hisana, pero eso había sucedido hace mucho tiempo. Aunque no recordaba en detalle el proceso de cortejo, sí se acordaba de que captar su interés no le había tomado mucho; había sucedido rápido y no le había requerido demasiado esfuerzo acercarse a ella. Hubo otra chica, Aika, con la que se acostó una noche tras la fiesta de fin de año del campo y a la que nunca más volvió a ver. Era linda y estaba visitando a sus familiares en una finca cercana a la hacienda, pero había tenido tan pocos pudores por tratarse de una primera y única vez en la cama, que el interés que tuvo en ella se había esfumado tan pronto como el orgasmo mismo. Al igual que con Sayuri, a la que había conocido en el aeropuerto durante uno de sus viajes de negocios. Cuando llegaron a destino se encerraron dos horas en un hotel y antes de regresar al país, él la contactó para volver a acostarse con ella. No se molestó en conservar su número cuando todo terminó. Después de algún tiempo, comenzaron los encuentros con Yoruichi y hasta la fecha no había más nombres en su historial de conquistas.

Y ahora aparecía esa chica, que parecía haber golpeado de un manotazo todas sus bases. Estaba claro que la atracción no habría tenido lugar en primera instancia de no ser por el parecido que la joven tenía con su precursora, Hisana, pero aunque fuera ese enorme detalle el que captara inmediatamente su interés, había ciertos rasgos de una personalidad fuerte emergiendo de su rostro, de sus ojos, de su tono de voz, que eclipsaba completamente cualquier semejanza que tuviera con su ex novia y que lo arrastraba a fantasear inevitablemente con la forma de su cuerpo.

Porque aquel era un terreno desconocido y había muchas cosas que él deseaba saber. Pese a que su rostro le recordaba mucho a su ex novia, él entendía bien que esta persona que ahora se había cruzado con él era de hecho _otra_ persona, alguien diferente, y aunque aún tuviera poca información sobre ella, había visto algo en sus ojos, en la totalidad de su rostro, que le resultaba magnético y que le parecía tan atrayente como la gravedad quizás.

O quizás simplemente se sintiera solo y hubiera terminado por confundir sus sentimientos. Quizás ella solamente hubiera movido viejos recuerdos, tal vez sólo hubiera despertado el olvidado sabor de sus viejas y agrias pasiones.

Por si eso fuera poco, él lo había estropeado. O en el peor de los casos… o mejor, según se lo mirara; ¿qué haría si ella decidiera contactarse con él? Era evidente que no había sopesado las consecuencias, que había actuado por impulso y movido por sus absurdas y desordenadas emociones.

Él no era de esa forma, él siempre lo tenía todo bajo control. Era difícil que quebrantaran su entereza, nadie solía alterar la fortaleza impenetrable e indestructible que él, con mucha cautela y tino, se había construido para sí.

Miró vagamente el teléfono móvil descansando sobre la mesa de centro.

"Rukia…"

Decidió que no esperaría ningún llamado o mensaje de ella, pero tampoco se resignó a que no pudiera volver a verla una vez más, y también resolvió que era momento de empezar a reordenar sus emociones.

.

Las meseras iban de aquí para allá, por la noche el restaurante desbordaba de gente y demandas. Había un aroma intenso, mezcla de deliciosas comidas, música agradable, personas yendo y viniendo en los baños y en la barra, y algún que otro niño haciendo alboroto en los caminos que se formaban entre las hileras de mesas. Rukia tenía a su cargo dos mesas grandes con muchas personas y como ambas habían pedido parrillada libre, no eran difíciles de atender; sólo tenía que estar atenta a las bebidas que pidieran o a cualquier aderezo que desearan de repuesto.

Entre un momento y otro recordaba el encuentro con ese desconocido, cuyo rostro ahora tenía un nombre, y se preguntaba si en verdad debería darle importancia. Por supuesto que le parecía atractivo, su sola mirada la había seducido y el hecho de que alguien como él le hubiera dejado su número de teléfono no la dejaba para nada indiferente, más bien la halagaba demasiado. Había dejado la tarjeta en casa, por si acaso, ya que aún no estaba segura de qué hacer al respecto, y tampoco es que hubiera tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en ello en realidad.

Permaneció de pie en una punta supervisando el sector que le habían asignado. En el sector del patio estaban Meninas y Candice, las meseras del turno noche. No tenía confianza con ellas y como sabía que no eran del agrado de Nelliel, especialmente la segunda, tampoco tenía interés en trabar lazos de amistad. Candice siempre estaba compitiendo con Bambietta, según Nelliel, por un rollo montado en torno a un ex novio que las dos tenían en común.

Continuaron trabajando, recibiendo a los clientes con sonrisas y palabras de cortesía y sirviendo las mesas con la debida profesión. En un momento, Rukia avistó a Rangiku entreteniéndose amigablemente con una mesa de muchachos que estaba sirviendo y, del otro lado del salón, a Nelliel charlando divertida con una pareja de ancianos.

Y ahí estaba él. Siempre tan ocupado, esforzado, atento a todo… Y sonriendo, por supuesto, esta vez junto a su esposa. Miyako-dono era una mujer tan elegante y simpática... Ella nunca podría superarla, ni siquiera comparársele mínimamente. Rukia desvió la mirada, empezando a sentir el nudo en la garganta típico de esos momentos, cuando no tenía más opción que tragárselo y soportarlo sin que nadie se enterara de nada.

Las horas pasaron volando entre tanto que hacer y en cuanto menos se dio cuenta, ya era tiempo de preparar las lozas y la cristalería para el siguiente día. Las chicas solían turnarse para hacer esa tarea y atender a los últimos clientes que quedaban en el salón, y al final de la jornada era común que los empleados comieran juntos en la gran cocina que estaba en la trastienda, ya que Kaien-dono les permitía comer todo lo que ellos desearan.

—Shuuheeeeei, me dijiste que me prepararías una ensalada —Rangiku hizo un mohín de desilusión cuando vio que Shuuhei, el otro cocinero, no tenía listo su pedido.

—Tch, tuvimos mucha demanda y lo olvidé. Enseguida te la preparo —Se notaba que el aludido estaba cansado pero por alguna razón, le costaba negarse a las súplicas de la bella Rangiku. Ésta festejó con un amigable "¡yay!" y lo siguió hasta la mesada.

Al otro lado de la mesa larga que estaba en el centro de la cocina, Candice charlaba con Bazz, sentada frente a él sobre el borde de la misma. Bambietta, que observaba la situación de lejos, la puso en ridículo señalándole estar sentada sobre una porción de pizza. Después de que Candice saliera de la cocina hecha una furia, Rukia y Nelliel se sonrieron cómplices y siguieron comiendo.

—¡Oigan, oigan! ¿Por qué está todo tan tranquilo? Así no es como debe funcionar esto —Kaien entró a la cocina junto a su esposa—. ¡Cantinero, trae una jarra de cerveza!

—¡Sí! —El cantinero, Sentaro, fue a llenar una jarra en el sector de bebidas. Cuando volvió, la dejó sobre la mesa junto a algunos vasos y tanto el patrón como los empleados comenzaron a beber.

—¿Tú no bebes? —Le preguntó Kaien a Rukia.

—N-No —Ella se sintió incómoda.

—¿Estás a dieta?

—N-No. Sólo no me apetece.

—Hhm, eso es malo —observó Kaien con un gesto escrutador—. Es sábado, eres joven y ya estás fuera de servicio. Deberías disfrutar la noche, Rukia-chan.

Rukia notó a Miyako sonriéndole con amabilidad. Ésta luego depositó una caricia suave en el hombro de su esposo y se retiró hacia el sector de la caja para empezar a registrar las cuentas.

—Sí… Supongo que beberé algo cuando vaya al bar con los chicos.

El estómago se le revolvió y sintió deseos de regresar a casa. Al demonio con la salida, el bar, _Shiba's_ y la mar en coche. Una situación tan simple e insignificante como esa fue todo lo que bastó para que sus ánimos quedaran por el suelo, ahora estaba segura de que ya no le quedaba ningún motivo para pensar siquiera en divertirse.

Sin embargo, ya se había comprometido con sus compañeras y no les iba a fallar, incluso los cocineros se habían sumado a la salida. Cuando todos terminaron de comer y estuvieron aseados y vestidos para salir, la desazón que le produjo la situación había comenzado a desvanecerse. Sus compañeros de trabajo estaban haciendo chistes, se reían, y la risa de un compañero siempre le resultaba contagiosa por más de que en el fondo no se sintiera del todo bien. Al llegar al bar buscado, que quedaba relativamente cerca del restaurante, se sintió mejor.

 _Jackie's pub_ era un bar sofisticado dirigido a un público joven, tenía mesas montadas hacia la vereda, un salón grande y acogedor, un bonito patio semi-techado y una terraza atractiva con mesas y sofás. Las mesas que habían sido reservadas para ellos estaban en el patio, ya que Rangiku y Bazz fumaban y no se les permitía hacerlo dentro.

—¡ _Yoooshi_! —Nelliel se emocionó cuando la mesera les llevó la carta—. Quiero lo mismo de siempre, Riruka-chan.

—Yo también —apuntó Rangiku.

— _Kiwi Blast_ —Pidió Bambietta—. Que sea sin limón.

—Sake —Pidieron Bazz y Shuuhei al unísono.

—Muy bien, chicos —Riruka anotó todo en una libretita y luego miró a Rukia—. ¿Y tú?

Rukia se lo pensó por un momento, tenía tiempo sin beber y a decir verdad, no es que conociera demasiado sobre bebidas alcohólicas. En realidad no poseía ese tipo de hábitos, aún menos en épocas de estudio. Se apresuró a hacer su elección antes de que Rangiku o Nelliel lo hicieran por ella.

—A-Algo con… Uhm, chocolate, ¿quizás?

—¿Martini, Baileys? —ofreció Riruka—. Son los clásicos.

—Esto… Baileys.

Esperaron los tragos, que llegaron pronto, y así empezaron a beber y a divertirse. Nelliel le recordó a Rukia que le debía una cerveza y a ésta no le quedó más remedio que cumplir su palabra. A medida que las copas se vaciaban, volvían a ordenar más y diferentes tragos, especialmente Rangiku. Por ser empleados del prestigioso restaurante _Shiba's_ recibían atención especial y les otorgaban descuentos generosos.

—¡Salud! —canturreó la joven rubia alzando su copa y abrazando por el hombro a un atolondrado Shuuhei. Chocó su copa con la de Nelliel e intercambiaron sus tragos.

El alcohol no tardó en surtir efecto; pronto, Rukia comenzó a sentirse mareada, sin mencionar que había empezado a reírse y a decir cualquier tontería. Quizás el haber inaugurado la noche con un licor no hubiera sido lo más acertado; debió de haber escogido alguna bebida suave, a lo mejor un simple refresco. Enseguida notó que las copas de sake pasaban una y otra vez frente a sus ojos, encontrando su destino en las manos ávidas de una divertida Rangiku, entonces decidió que en cuanto terminara de beber el porrón de cerveza irlandesa que Shuuhei le había recomendado, le pondría término a ese inusual arrebato de ebriedad que ya había comenzado a embotarla.

Sí, eso haría, ya había tenido suficiente.

De repente, una oleada de sentimientos conocidos y desagradables se aunó en el centro de su pecho.

 _Es sábado, eres joven y ya estás fuera de servicio. Deberías disfrut…_

"¡No, no pienses en él! ¡No lo eches a perder!"

No, no iba a pensar en él, no se iba a permitir deprimirse justo en ese momento. Debía ponerle fin a ese sentir inútil, debía eliminar completamente de su pecho toda emoción inapropiada que tuviera que ver con esa persona.

"Sólo tengo que olvidarlo. Tengo que sacar a Kaien-dono de mi cabeza..."

Eso era; ya estaba encaminándose. No cabía ni siquiera pensar que alguna vez pudiera tener una chance con él, eso estaba completamente fuera de su alcance, de las posibilidades y de toda coherencia. Ella sabía dónde estaba parada y la idea de que podía terminar frustrando su vida por un amor imposible había comenzado a hacerle frente. Por supuesto que debía esquivar ese charco, debía procurar avanzar correctamente por un sendero limpio y firme. Ya no más Kaien-dono; ya no más emociones inútiles.

"Soy fuerte, he superado situaciones peores. Estos sentimientos... Yo voy a…"

—Lo siento, chicos, tendré que irme —La voz de Nelliel interrumpió sus cavilaciones. Ésta terminaba de guardar su teléfono—. Nnoitra-kun ha montado un lío en un bar y ahora está detenido. Nos vemos luego.

Nelliel se disculpó con sus amigos y, tras recibir las condolencias de una deprimida Rangiku, abandonó el lugar, en parte furiosa y en parte triste.

Un largo rato después, viendo que Bambietta estaba muy cómoda con Bazz, que Shuuhei ya se había retirado y que Rangiku ahora charlaba divertida con un extraño dentro del salón, a Rukia le pareció que era hora de que ella también se marchara de allí; estaba cansada y considerablemente ebria.

Pidió la cuenta y después de pagar, se acercó a Rangiku para avisarle que se iba.

—Ten mucho cuidado cuando viajas, Rukia-san, avísame cuando llegues —Rangiku compuso una expresión exigente. Cuando Rukia aceptó y siguió su camino, continuó alegremente su conversación.

Rukia pasó de la barra y empezó a avanzar entre las mesas. Entonces notó algo, o mejor dicho: a alguien, que captó su atención.

.

—¿Y bien, Byakuya-san? ¿Qué dices?

Gin Ichimaru, un viejo compañero de la universidad, había invitado a Byakuya a tomar unos tragos esa noche. Byakuya aceptó, más por cortesía que por ánimo propio; los gustos de Gin divergían notablemente de los suyos y si habían llegado a mantener una amistad, sólo había sido por el área de negocios a la que ambos se dedicaban. En ese momento el sitio escogido para el encuentro no combinaba del todo con sus preferencias, no obstante, llegados a tal punto, tampoco tenía caso quejarse.

—Es un bonito bar, ¿verdad? Me gusta venir aquí, y hay chicas lindas.

Llegaron bastante tarde porque la idea y el llamado de Gin surgieron a última hora. Por ser sábado, quizás después de todo hubiera sido mejor que quedarse durmiendo. En realidad, Byakuya era bastante solitario y disfrutaba de sus momentos de soledad, pero en aquellos días, con tantas inquietudes poblando sus pensamientos, aprovechaba cualquier distracción para relajarse.

—Preferiría una caminata por el parque o a lo sumo un club de _jazz_ , sin embargo debo admitir que el ambiente es lo suficiente decente.

Se acomodaron en una mesa apartada y ordenaron sus bebidas.

—Siempre tan desestructurado —ironizó el otro—. Tú nunca cambias, ¿eh?

—No dije que lo hiciera.

Charlaron de cualquier asunto: el trabajo, la familia, la hacienda, los viejos compañeros en común… Incluso de libros. También intercambiaron sus puntos de vista con respecto a la situación política del país, la cual por aquellos días atravesaba un período de transición.

Gin era buen conversador y su personalidad descarada de alguna manera lograba generar comodidad en Byakuya. Se llevaban bien y, a su particular modo, se entretenían.

—Vaya, vaya… Parece que la concurrencia de hoy es más agradable que de costumbre —observó Gin mientras veía pasar hacia el baño a una chica rubia y atractiva: Rangiku—. Deberíamos ponernos un rato al acecho, ¿eh?

Byakuya ignoró la sugerencia.

—Oh, vamos, no puedes mantenerte impertérrito habiendo tantas chicas lindas —insistió—. Estamos en nuestro mejor momento, ¿eh? Luego uno se pone rancio y es difícil coger buenas oportunidades con ellas.

—Te equivocas —señaló Byakuya—. No deberías categorizar algo tan variable como el éxito en base a una edad establecida.

—Bueno, qué más da... Hace tiempo que no te veo con una chica, ¿o acaso ya te conseguiste una novia y no me he enterado?

—No en realidad. No estoy enfocado en ese tipo de búsquedas.

—Oh, vamos, no puedes decir algo como eso mientras estamos divirtiéndonos en un bar. Es un insulto para esas muchachas que están mirándote allí desde que entraste.

Byakuya miró vagamente en la dirección señalada: un grupo de chicas parecía estar hablando juguetonamente sobre él. Las ignoró en rotundo.

—No estoy seguro de que una mujer pueda atraer mi interés en un bar. No es mi estilo —asentó.

—Cielos, ya veo por qué llevas tanto tiempo solo. Deberías apartar un poco esos escrúpulos, Byakuya-san, te estás perdiendo de cosas divertidas.

Se hizo difícil poner atención en las últimas palabras de Gin cuando la figura de una muchacha de rostro conocido captó su atención desde lejos. Byakuya observó con perplejidad la situación: Rukia acababa de salir del baño de mujeres con la joven rubia a la que Gin había halagado. Debía ser algo sumamente entretenido a esas alturas el que tuviera que encontrársela en el mismo día por pura casualidad, pero en realidad, la sorpresa fue tal que Byakuya no supo cuál debía ser la reacción al respecto.

Por el momento se limitó a evadir la cuestión; mejor que la historia, si es que había historia, con esa muchacha llamada Rukia quedara reservada para su intimidad. Gin no era precisamente alguien que pudiera opinar a tono con el embarazoso trasfondo que conllevaba todo eso.

Mientras lograra hacerlo cautelosamente, sólo la observaría. La vio desaparecer junto a la otra mujer tras la puerta que conducía al patio.

Pasó una larga hora de continuo y bien enmascarado desasosiego, y de charlas que por momentos se le hacían lejanas: saber que Rukia estaba en el mismo lugar que él le generaba una ansiedad enorme que por momentos provocaba que se desconcentrase. Al parecer ella no lo había visto, pero aun así, si lo hiciera… ¿qué debería hacer él?

Un rato después de que continuaran bebiendo, al ver que Byakuya estaba muy disperso y que la joven rubia y bonita había pasado otra vez hacia al baño, Gin avisó:

—Creo que lo intentaré con esa chica. ¿Te importa quedarte un rato solo?

Byakuya aprobó con un asentimiento y cuando Gin se fue a esperar a Rangiku junto a la barra, se pidió otro trago. El último de la noche, se dijo a sí mismo, ya que pronto alcanzaría su límite. La mesera le sirvió una copa de sake y tras unos pocos minutos bebiendo a solas, se le ocurrió que Rukia debía de estar acompañada. La joven que había visto con ella ahora estaba charlando con Gin, y él no avistó a Rukia en ningún momento encaminarse hacia la puerta, era evidente que todavía se encontraba en el patio. Estaba con otra persona, eso era seguro, y si iba más allá en sus especulaciones, inevitablemente terminaba preguntándose con quién…

No lo había pensado. A lo mejor la muchacha tenía novio y él ya se había montado una casa de inquietudes con respecto a ella. Aunque… ¿realmente importaba? No, no debía importarle. ¿O sí? Quizás el alcohol hubiera empezado a ofuscar sus pensamientos, impidiéndole sopesar la profundidad de la situación con claridad. Miró hacia la puerta del patio sin obtener visión de ella y decidió que saldría de aquel lugar antes de que un posible exceso de alcohol y la poca contundencia de sus reflexiones lo llevaran a cometer otra locura.

Terminó de beber tranquilamente su sake y le hizo una señal a Gin indicándole que se iba, se estaba sintiendo más ansioso y ello no era una buena señal. Pasó primero por el baño y finalmente se encaminó, pasando entre las mesas ocupadas, hacia la puerta de entrada. Al tocar el pomo escuchó su voz, esa conocida y desesperante, torturadora voz hablándole.

—Kuchiki Byakuya…

Se giró a medias y la vio. Rukia había ido a buscarlo.

Podía sentir cómo su corazón daba tumbos. Sólo bastaba con verla, avistar su rostro, para que sus entrañas se removiesen al instante. Ella lo ponía a temblar todo dentro de él, ella… esa simple, linda desconocida, que se parecía tanto a Hisana.

La miró con la acostumbrada parquedad y esperó lo que fuera que tuviera para decir. Rukia se sintió afectada ante esa mirada que la oprimía y que también parecía provocarle un hormigueo.

—Esto… —No se lo pensó bien antes de acercarse a él, en realidad había bebido de más y ahora sus acciones eran poco consistentes. Cuando lo vio, pensó en muchas cosas: en Kaien-dono, en las palabras de Nelliel, en ella misma… Y en cuanto se dio cuenta, ya lo había ido a buscar y lo estaba llamado por su nombre.

Era un hombre muy atractivo. Podía notar que era joven, que no le llevaba muchos años, pero había un halo de madurez y seriedad sobre su rostro que lo hacía ver mayor… experto. Rukia sintió calor en las mejillas al notar otra vez la forma, extraña y asfixiante forma, en la que él comenzaba a mirarla.

"Maldición… ¿qué estoy haciendo?"

—Kuchiki Byakuya —repitió—. Es tu nombre, ¿verdad?

—Lo es —respondió él tajante.

—Me… Me dejaste tu tarjeta personal, hoy. En el restaurante. En _Shiba's_.

Rukia esperó la respuesta mirándolo a los ojos. Ambos estaban frente a la puerta.

—¿Lo hice? —Él fingió un sutil desentendimiento. Su tono de voz le pareció mitad invariable, mitad arrogante, y Rukia se sintió algo irritada.

—Sí, lo hiciste.

Esa chica, su mirada le avisaba claramente que no debía jugar con ella. Mejor que descartara rotundamente cualquier intento que tuviera por provocarla.

—Ya veo. Tuvo que haber sido una equivocación —mintió. Observó cuidadosamente su reacción, que por un momento fue vacilante.

—¿Equivocación? —Rukia acentuó su recelo, algo no parecía concordar en el comportamiento de ese tipo, de modo que insistió—. ¿Realmente lo fue?

—¿Te gustaría que no lo fuera? —dijo él con seguridad. Fuera lo que fuese, no iba a delatarse ante ella; si la chica demostraba algún interés en él, entonces decidió que lo intentaría de otro modo.

Notó que la respuesta la tomó desprevenida.

—Bueno, yo… —balbuceó Rukia. Oh, no, no estaba realmente preparada para afrontar un galanteo de esos, ese tipo la ponía muy nerviosa y ella no estaba del todo en sus cabales. Aun así, retrucó—. ¿Por qué lo harías?

—No has contestado a mi pregunta.

Rukia lo miró fijamente: ese tipo era un engreído.

—No tengo por qué hacerlo —lo desafió.

—¿Entonces por qué te has acercado a mí?

—Porque te vi y… Recordé, y quise saber.

—Ya veo —observó Byakuya—. ¿Y ya tienes tu respuesta?

El talante de Rukia se aplacó brevemente, producto de la sorpresa que él le infligió. Él realmente le provocaba algo, pese a la soberbia de su actitud, ese tipo tenía algo que le resultaba verdaderamente intrigante. La dejó sin palabras.

Byakuya se sonrió, era una sonrisa imperceptible que no llegaba a sus ojos.

—O quizás… ¿deberías continuar buscándola? —propuso al fin. Reparó en el detalle de que ella cargaba su bolso en ademán de marcharse y comentó—: Al parecer te ibas.

—Sí… —¿Qué estaba haciendo? Rukia estaba verdaderamente nerviosa. Esa persona que estaba frente a ella era muy imponente, demasiado, y la intimidaba. Pero ella debía olvidar a Kaien-dono, qué más daba el cómo en esos momentos… Sirviéndose como excusa la bruma del alcohol, continuó—: ¿Y tú?

—También —Byakuya fijó su mirada—. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

A Rukia le pareció que la situación estaba llegando lejos, de repente se sintió insegura y se halló desconfiando de él. No porque fuera guapo y tuviera una mirada irresistible tenía que ser alguien fiable, ¿verdad? Por eso mismo, mejor que se tomara algunas precauciones.

—¿Acompañarme? ¿Por qué? —cuestionó—. Quiero decir… No me conoces, y no te conozco. ¿Por qué debería confiar en ti, Kuchiki Byakuya?

Byakuya observó su rostro, por supuesto que ella tenía razón. Decidió dejarse de rodeos.

—No deberías —aseguró—. Sin embargo, tu compañera nos está observando en este momento y mi compañero está con ella; conociendo su indiscreto sentido de la privacidad, doy por hecho que ya le ha proporcionado la información suficiente para que tengas un rastro fiable sobre mí. Aun así, es lógico que desconfíes, por eso, entenderé tu recelo y me abstendré de insistirte para que lo hagas.

Rukia le devolvió una mirada reticente y enseguida buscó con los ojos a Rangiku; ésta le guiñó el ojo entusiasmada desde la barra, levantando el pulgar mientras sostenía una copa. Sintió calor en las mejillas al considerar el peso de la, inusual, situación en la que se encontraba, volvió a encararse con Byakuya, y tuvo la sensación de que al día siguiente se arrepentiría de lo que estaba por hacer.

—Está bien —aceptó con una mezcla de resolución y timidez—. De todos modos, todavía tengo tu número.

.

Caminaron hacia la esquina y al llegar al coche, Byakuya desactivó la alarma. Entraron y él encendió el motor. Rukia lo miró curiosa.

—¿Siempre haces esto, tú? Acompañar a mujeres extrañas… a sus casas.

Byakuya le lanzó una mirada indescifrable antes de responder; el tono de voz de esa chica era acusatorio.

—No.

—¿Y por qué lo haces conmigo? —cuestionó Rukia, su tono de voz elevado por culpa de la embriaguez—. ¿Es porque casi me atropellas? No tienes que devolverme un favor o algo por el estilo.

—¿Favor? —Byakuya arqueó una ceja, empezando a conducir—. Yo no hago favores.

—¿Entonces, por qué lo haces?

Byakuya reflexionó un poco antes de responder, ya había salido a la avenida y debía poner cuidado al conducir el coche.

—¿En verdad quieres saberlo? —La probó. Rukia, como pudo, se mantuvo firme.

—Sí.

—Me interesas.

Rukia se quedó mirándolo con una expresión que era mezcla de asombro y timidez. Al final se mordió el labio y fijó la vista erráticamente en la expansión de las calles.

—No me conoces realmente.

—Tienes razón —reconoció él tras un momento—. Debería solucionar eso.

Sus palabras terminaron por dejarla impresionada, otra vez, o quizás fuera que el efecto del alcohol estuviera entorpeciendo sus habilidades comunicativas. El caso es que no halló palabras con qué responderle, así que se arrellanó en el asiento, todavía mareada, sumiéndose en un silencio profundo.

Le había indicado dónde quedaba su casa y él había activado el GPS para ubicar la dirección. Byakuya recordó que Hisana le había contado que vivía en esa parte de la ciudad y entonces corroboró, más que nada técnicamente, que ella y Rukia eran familia; ya no dudaba que fueran hermanas. Miró a la chica brevemente de reojo y la vio apoyada contra el vidrio.

Estaba por demás aturdido, en ningún momento se le pudo haber ocurrido que terminaría la noche con Rukia sentada en el asiento del copiloto. Había pensado tanto en ella por haberla conocido hace menos de una semana que en esos instantes, todo le parecía abrupto e incongruente. Espió su cuello descubierto por el rabillo del ojo, luego sus labios entreabiertos, después su mirada débil, por momentos perdida… A pesar de que su carácter todavía le deparaba misterio, no podía negar que le gustaba.

¿Por qué se había acercado a él? ¿Acaso ella estaba interesada? No lo tenía claro del todo, pero tampoco podía apartar la ansiedad que le provocaba el imaginar cualquier cosa que pudiera ocurrir en esos instantes. ¿Qué estaba buscando ella? ¿Por qué aceptó viajar con él? Su actitud lo confundía y él no podía soportar tanta incertidumbre.

—Te has silenciado de repente —observó tras largos minutos de silencio—. Parecías habladora hasta hace un momento.

Rukia se sobresaltó; ¿el sujeto Kuchiki estaba intentando mofarse de ella? No iba a permitirlo.

—¿Y eso qué? —contestó volviéndose de la ventana—. No es como si tú fueras precisamente alguien conversador.

Byakuya frenó el auto de golpe, habían llegado a un semáforo en rojo. Evaluó a Rukia con la mirada y le pareció que la mesera amable y tímida que él había visto esa tarde en el restaurante era más bien un troll de la montaña. Tal vez la embriaguez la ponía de ese talante, consideró, pero fuera como fuese, ignoró el reproche y cuando el semáforo se puso en verde, siguió conduciendo.

—Rukia —Ella volvió a mirarlo, su expresión esta vez estaba cargada de sueño. Byakuya la miró de lado—. ¿Tienes novio?

Rukia sintió que su pecho se agitó de golpe. La mirada de ese hombre parecía estar llena de muchas cosas que ella en ese momento no era capaz de entrever, además de que realmente… él la atraía mucho.

—No —repuso al fin—.Yo… no tengo tiempo para eso.

Byakuya, acostumbrándose ya a su mal genio, insistió:

—¿Por qué?

—Porque… soy una persona muy ocupada. Y estoy proyectando mi futuro —En su voz cansada podía percibirse un tinte de orgullo.

Esta vez a Byakuya sí que le costó ocultar el asombro: no se esperaba una actitud tan resuelta proviniendo de esa pequeña e impredecible muchacha. Tal vez ese universo llamado Rukia fuera aún más rico de lo que él se había imaginado...

Habían llegado al barrio donde ella vivía y pronto a la puerta de su casa. Byakuya detuvo el coche y miró cautelosamente alrededor, por si acaso.

—Gracias por traerme —dijo ella luego de quitarse el cinturón. Cuando lo miró, se encontró con su mirada fija, indescifrable, y de súbito todo pareció estar sacudiéndose.

Estaban solos en el coche, entre tanta oscuridad, en silencio, que fue difícil no percatarse de que se había formado un ambiente muy íntimo entre los dos. Rukia miró sus labios y los deseó. Él, se le ocurrió, parecía estar pensando en lo mismo. Sus ojos nuevamente ardían sobre los suyos con una intensidad que a ella le parecía desesperante. La forma en que ese hombre la observaba, repleta de un incontenible deseo, la estaba quemando.

No pensó en nada más. Se inclinó sobre él, tiró ligeramente de su camisa y después de fijarle los ojos por unos segundos, le dio un beso.

Él le correspondió con un beso suave, confundido, perdido… Un beso ingenuo, uno que ella estaba forzando. Su boca se movía con cuidado, casi con ternura. Sintió que su mano le tanteaba la cintura y entonces se inclinó un poco más, buscando pegarse a su cuerpo, capturando por accidente una oleada de delicioso perfume. Él respiró sobre su boca haciéndola sentir fuera de sí, haciendo que quisiera avanzar un poco más... Rukia se agarró del volante para reacomodarse y entonces, con un movimiento brusco y torpe de su mano, golpeó la bocina haciéndola sonar y haciendo que ese hechizo repentino se rompiera en pedazos.

—Lo siento… Yo… —Rukia se echó para atrás desandando el camino entre sus cuerpos—. Yo…

Trató de recomponerse y volver a sus cabales, si es que algo de sensatez le quedaba. Miró desorientada el rostro de Byakuya y luego se bajó del coche cuanto antes. Ignoró el "aguarda" que él murmuró tras ella, se soltó del agarre inútil y ligero de su brazo y corrió al portón de la casa deslizando el cerrojo lo más rápido que pudo.

Byakuya se quedó perplejo por un instante, no entendiendo bien lo que acababa de pasar. La vio desaparecer tras una puerta y, después de echar una mirada breve en derredor, se vio obligado a reubicarse: estaba en un barrio desconocido a altas horas de la madrugada y era mejor que saliera de allí antes de empeorar la situación.

Volvió a mirar la casa por última vez antes de reemprender la marcha del coche, procurando sosegarse.

"Rukia..."

Aquello no se iba a terminar allí, de ninguna manera. No iba a dejarla ir.

Aquello recién había empezado.


	4. Buscando el acercamiento

**N/A:** ¡Hola! Sé que les dije que actualizaría mañana (viernes) pero me puse un poquito ansiosa y me decidí a subir el capi un ratito antes xD Total, ya tenemos el finde encima.

Sus reviews me motivan como no tienen idea y estoy inmensamente agradecida con ustedes, ¡son los mejores lectores! *heart* Sin su apoyo no dudo de que mi disposición para escribir sería otra, cada día que pasa me encuentro tecleando como loca y terminando nuevos capítulos. Gracias miles.

A continuación, paso a agradecer y responder los reviews anónimos de:

 **Guest:** Coincido, yo en el lugar de Rukia no conocería la palabra pudor xD Pero se trata de Rukia y como sabemos, no es una chica _para nada_ fácil. En este capítulo veremos qué actitud toman los personajes. Gracias por tu apoyo :)

 **Sakura chan:** La idea de la pareja noinell en este fic es esa, explorar la 'calidad' que la relación de esos personajes tuvo en la historia original. No será algo desarrollado pero habrá menciones. Vaya qué recompensa que tuvo Rukia xD Byakuya es un faquin arrogante pero así y todo lo amamos, sobre todo Rukia (de verdad, ella conoció y sufrió su peor parte y aun así lo adora). Ya veremos cómo se las ingenia para conquistarla. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo :D

 **Mary:** Me alegra que te haya hecho emocionar :D Vuelvo a decirlo: yo en el lugar de Rukia no habría tenido ningún pudor xD Ahora vamos a ver qué le deparará a Byakuya cuando vuelva a verla… Gracias por tu comentario :)

Lo dicho: esto recién empieza. ¡Que lo disfruten!

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

 **IV**

 **Buscando el acercamiento**

 **.**

Tía Senshumaru la despertó al mediodía golpeando la puerta de su cuarto para avisarle que pronto estaría listo el almuerzo. Rukia se desperezó acostada y no tardó en recordar los eventos de la última noche.

 _Kuchiki Byakuya… Yo…_

 _Lo siento…_

Se sentó sobre la cama sobresaltada y notó que tenía un ligero dolor de cabeza, producto de la inapropiada ingesta de alcohol.

—No puede ser. ¿De veras… de veras besé a ese tipo?

Miró la ropa que se había puesto anoche y que ahora colgaba sobre la silla de escritorio y a partir de allí comenzó a recomponer la totalidad de la situación: en efecto, lo había besado.

—Qué estúpida —Se reprendió a sí misma mientras reconocía que había terminado haciendo todo lo que nunca quería hacer: había bebido de más, había perdido la estabilidad de su razonamiento y por si eso fuera poco, había perseguido al sujeto Kuchiki dentro del bar para al final acabar besuqueándolo dentro de su coche. ¿En qué había estado pensando? ¿En qué se había convertido? Ese comportamiento no era propio de ella, ni era excusable ni justificable ni nada.

Se levantó molesta y se aseó para el almuerzo. Como era domingo y, por ende, día de descanso, tía Senshumaru debía de haber preparado algún plato especial, y probablemente las acompañara Tenjiro, su novio. Antes de ir al comedor, Rukia volvió a echarse en la cama y se quedó un rato mirando el techo, preguntándose qué diantres estaba pasando con su vida y por qué todo parecía dar vueltas.

.

Tal y como se esperaba, el inusitado acontecimiento de la noche anterior fue imposible de erradicar de su mente: lo primero que Byakuya evocó cuando despertó fue el beso suave que Rukia le dio, sus labios tímidos sobre los suyos, la forma apenas tanteada de su cintura, el olor ahora conocido que él pudo arrebatar de su cuello… La actitud osada de esa joven que ya había logrado atrapar por completo su cabeza.

No cabía duda de que era la hermana de Hisana, pero ése no era el asunto; el asunto era que no le importaba. Rukia lo había cautivado de tal forma que ahora le resultaba difícil contenerse, le era imposible atenerse a la idea de que pudiera dar un paso atrás.

No podía dejarla ir, no podía privarse de conocerla; ella había desatado una tormenta donde durante años había reinado un desierto. Ese atrevimiento, ese descaro… y aun así, ese recogimiento que mostró al acercársele; ¿acaso no era adorable que una criatura tan pequeña como ella diera evidencia de un carácter tan impetuoso? El sólo pensarlo lo volvía loco. De repente se la imaginó con el ceño fruncido y algo se derritió dentro de él.

Y hubo, asimismo, timidez en el beso que ella le dio. Pudo ver que actuó por impulso, que en otras circunstancias probablemente ella hubiera rechazado de plano la sola idea de que él la acompañara en su coche. Era muy probable que fuera así, el hecho de que se hubiera disculpado saliendo disparada del vehículo lo comprobaba.

Él había agarrado, tocado la piel de su brazo mientras intentaba detenerla… Y fue como quemarse, como meter la mano dentro de una olla, llena de agua dulce, hirviendo. Rukia lo había encendido todo dentro de él; desde el fuego en sus entrañas hasta las luces de su propio abismo.

Era una sensación nueva, extraña, una que ni siquiera Hisana había logrado provocarle. Y aun así, en parte, todo ello estaba ligado a lo que él había sentido por su antiguo amor: Rukia le gustaba mucho, era su tipo, y el hecho de que fuera la hermana de su ex novia alimentaba todavía más ese inquietante deseo; se parecía mucho a Hisana y ése era un detalle que él no podía negar, era imposible ignorar la similitud de sus rostros, no podía desentenderse de esa realidad imperante. Le recordaba mucho a ella y aunque él no lo entendiera de esa manera, estaba repitiendo inconscientemente por primera vez un patrón de atracción.

Aun así, si bien Hisana lo había abandonado hace años y ella ya no habitaba ese mundo, su existencia no dejaba de ser ineludible. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Rukia si llegara a enterarse de quién era él? ¿Le importaría? ¿Debería él confesarle esa información o era preferible que la dejara de lado? ¿Él había sido lo suficientemente importante en la vida de Hisana como para que Rukia experimentara algún remordimiento por acercarse a él? Fuera como fuese, la situación era la que era: él la deseaba, ella lo había besado y ahora no había marcha atrás, para ninguno de los dos.

Lo tenía decidido, no había más que pensar: él iba a insistir, iba a persistir en la persecución de esa muchacha hasta que ese fuego que ella había incitado dentro de él lograse consumarse...

Si es que ello era posible, si es que al final ese fuego no terminaba por consumirlo.

.

Llegó el lunes y con él una nueva semana: tiempo de comienzo, de reinicio, de recomenzar lo que hubiera por recomenzar. En _Shiba's_ las chicas se pusieron al corriente sobre los eventos transcurridos durante la noche del sábado y lamentaron no haber podido disfrutar la noche como lo habían programado originalmente, sobre todo Nelliel. Les contó a sus compañeras que debió sentar las bases con Nnoitra y que su relación con él definitivamente se había acabado.

—Ya era hora, ese tipo ni sumaba ni restaba, al menos ahora podrás tirarte a los chicos que quieras —comentó Bambietta con despreocupación mientras pasaba el trapo sobre una mesa.

—No es tan fácil, aún no es el momento de pensar en liarme con otros hombres —aclaró Nelliel recogiendo las copas de una mesa sucia—. He tenido una relación larga con Nnoitra-kun, sabes. Supongo que acostumbrarme a estar sola me llevará algún tiempo. De hecho, es eso lo que necesito.

Bambietta la miró sin decirle nada. Rukia, en cambio, acotó mientras acomodaba las servilletas en otra mesa:

—Tonta. ¿No eras tú la que me animaba a divertirme, a conocer a otras personas? Deberías recordar tus propios consejos, Nelliel. Al menos, no quisiera ver que alguien fuerte como tú se hunda en un estúpido precipicio. Estar solo, recluirse… ¿Por qué insistir con ello cuando hay gente que te aprecia a tu alrededor? La Nelliel que yo conozco diría algo como eso.

Los ojos de Nelliel se llenaron de lágrimas, tuvo que secárselas con el delantal.

—Muchas gracias… Rukia, Bambi-chan, ustedes…

—¿Pero qué es esto, un dorama coreano? —Kaien irrumpió desencajando la escena… como siempre—. ¡Cielos, Rukia-chan, mira lo que hiciste! Ahora los pisos brillarán tanto con las lágrimas de Nelliel que incluso Kuukaku acabará emocionándose.

El joven caminó hacia su empleada favorita y al ver sus lágrimas se sintió conmovido, aunque por supuesto, procuró disimularlo.

—Vamos, no quiero ver caras tristes en mi negocio —Le dio un apretón sutil y amigable en el hombro. Nelliel hizo un puchero y asintió con la cabeza, todavía secándose las lágrimas—. Aún menos en mis empleados, quiero que todos estén bien.

Rukia observó la escena y por un instante… sintió celos de Nelliel. Se reprendió a sí misma y enseguida los sacudió, entendiendo que estaba malinterpretando la situación. Kaien-dono simplemente era así, por eso sus empleados le querían y respetaban. Era ella la tonta que siempre terminaba esperando más de lo que estaba destinada a recibir.

—Andando, les regalaré un pastel de queso cuando terminen la jornada —prometió el patrón antes de volver a sus ocupaciones. Le dirigió a Rukia una sonrisa aprobatoria y luego se esfumó en la trastienda.

—Kaien-dono es tan chulo —observó Bambietta mirando en aquella dirección—. Miyako-dono se sacó la lotería con él, qué envidia.

Rukia guardó silencio y procuró deslizarse cuanto antes hacia otro sector que hubiera por limpiar, antes de que sus compañeras pudieran notar el nudo que se le había formado otra vez en la garganta.

.

Entrando en su negocio, Byakuya siguió inmediatamente con la mirada la disposición de las mesas: le pareció que todo marchaba en orden.

"Muy bien."

Se había hecho como él ordenó: las galletas de Wakame Taishii ya estaban circulando gratuitamente entre los clientes. Como de costumbre, permaneció un rato charlando con su encargado y luego procedió a entrar en la oficina. Tenía el día bastante cargado y no había tiempo que perder, debía realizar unas cuantas llamadas.

Al entrar, se encontró con que alguien ocupaba su sillón de escritorio. _Su_ , personal, moderno y refinado sillón de escritorio.

—Tiempo sin vernos, Byakuya-bo.

Ya fastidiado, cerró la puerta tras de sí y encaró a la intrusa frunciendo el entrecejo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —cuestionó—. ¿Cómo entraste?

Yoruichi, cruzando las piernas sobre la mesa, se sonrió de lado.

—¿Ya olvidaste cuál es mi título? "Yoruichi, la diosa de la velocidad". No por nada me ofrecieron una beca en los servicios de inteligencia y espionaje, recuerda que puedo sortear fácilmente cualquier puerta.

—No te pongas arrogante —amenazó Byakuya. Esa mujer, siempre invadiendo su espacio privado, realmente lo crispaba.

—No es arrogancia, es ingenio. Dónde será que tienes la cabeza, Byakuya-bo, que la última vez que dormiste en casa te quité una llave y ni siquiera te diste cuenta —Levantó una dorada y brillante pieza de metal y la meneó frente a él en ademán provocador.

Byakuya dejó su portafolio sobre el escritorio e intentó quitarle la llave en un movimiento que fue demasiado brusco para tratarse de alguien tan sereno como él. Yoruichi se llevó la mano hacia atrás y sus rostros ahora se miraban fijos.

—¿Quién es la afortunada? Si me lo cuentas, te la devuelvo —Siguió provocándolo. El rostro de Byakuya se mantuvo imperturbable.

—¿Por qué debería decírtelo?

—¿Por qué tienes que reformular todas mis preguntas?

—No me hagas repetirlo.

—No me hagas reír.

Byakuya se alejó de ella y la contempló furioso, injuriándola mentalmente en todas las formas posibles. Shihouin Yoruichi ya se estaba ganando el podio de las personas a quien él deseaba destruir personalmente y él tenía muchas, muchas ganas de darle inicio a ese ansiado exterminio.

Finalmente, ella le extendió la llave y resopló:

—Qué hacerle… Deberías poner más atención la próxima vez. Supongo que no es tan malo que te la haya quitado yo, ¿cierto? Podría ser peor.

Tenía que estar bromeando. ¿Acaso pensaba que eso lo aliviaba y que a ella la eximía? Esa mujer no tenía consciencia de lo que decía, era una absoluta descarada. La vio abandonar el asiento para ir a echarse en el sofá, lo más campante, y entonces su indignación aumentó. ¿ _Peor_? Ella era lo peor, indiscutiblemente… al menos en ese momento.

—Vuelve a burlarme y será lo último que hagas —amenazó finalmente él, y disimulando perfectamente la turbación, se ubicó en el asiento y empezó a sacar los papeles del trabajo.

Yoruichi se quedó chequeando sus mensajes en el teléfono mientras se enroscaba el pelo con el dedo anular, ajena a la silenciosa ira que emanaba del joven empresario sentado a su diestra. Al terminar de revisar toda la correspondencia, preguntó:

—¿Qué tal el negocio? Tu encargado me dijo que has implementado una estrategia de venta.

—Así es —Byakuya estaba haciendo anotaciones—. Mi trabajo de hoy consiste en analizar el comportamiento de los consumidores así que procura guardar silencio.

—¿Oh? ¿Y qué estrategia?

Byakuya la miró de lado. ¿Es que era tan difícil para ella entender que él estaba ocupado?

—Tch, eres tan intratable, hombre —rezongó Yoruichi al ver su gesto, y luego se puso de pie—. Bueno, te dejaré tranquilo. En cualquier caso podemos reunirnos cuando tengas un rato libre. Y… así hablamos de quién es la chica.

—Aun insistes.

—Por supuesto, terminarás confesándolo tarde o temprano —Le lanzó una sonrisa pícara—. ¿Me equivoco?

Yoruichi caminó hacia la puerta, ignorando gloriosamente la mirada arrogante e indignada de Byakuya.

—Nos vemos, Byakuya-bo. Te dejé la factura de este mes en el primer cajón, lamento decirte que viene con aumento. Procura no atrasarte, sabes, en verdad quiero que logres adquirir el local. Y, de veras, deberíamos reunirnos con Ukitake un día de estos.

Dicho eso, Yoruichi se marchó y la puerta de la oficina volvió a cerrarse. Byakuya permaneció un rato en silencio cuestionándose su actitud.

¿Por qué se tomaba tan a la ligera la idea de que él estuviera interesado en otra persona? ¿Realmente no le afectaba? Tenía entendido que las mujeres, en su mayoría, solían ser muy posesivas cuando se trataba de hombres, y podía ver que Yoruichi era una clara excepción a la regla. Aun sabiendo que su relación con ella no se cimentaba sobre sentimientos románticos, incluso ninguna clase de sentimientos, aquel detalle lo inquietaba y no obstante, también prefería que fuera así, porque sus vidas personales eran asunto de cada uno.

En fin. Todavía no se había detenido a pensar en lo que fuera a suceder con Yoruichi, sus pensamientos se repartían entre el trabajo, las cuentas que debía pagar, los asuntos de la hacienda a los que debía atender y la muchacha de ojos azules que el sábado por la noche le había robado un beso.

Volvió a concentrarse en sus papeles y miró de reojo el reloj sobre el escritorio. Mejor que adelantara todo el trabajo posible antes de que llegara el horario del almuerzo.

.

—Qué extraño, creí que ya había recargado estos saleros —Rukia sacó unos cuantos frasquitos de la farmacia, colocándolos en una bandeja, y se los llevó al otro lado de la barra para recargarlos de sal. Emprendió la tarea tranquilamente mientras Nelliel y Bambietta atendían las mesas.

 _Me interesas…_

 _Tienes razón. Debería solucionar eso…_

 _¿Te gustaría que no lo fuera…?_

 _¿Ya tienes tu respuesta…?_

Se encogió de hombros por un momento. ¿Qué estaría haciendo él? ¿Él de verdad estaba interesado en ella o sólo se había tratado de un encuentro ocasional de aquella noche? Quizás debía dejar de pensar, a lo mejor nunca más volvieran a verse. Después de todo, él aún era un extraño. Sin embargo, ella… lo había mirado con deseo, se había atrevido a besarlo.

Ella no solía ser así. En cualquier caso, sería conveniente que aquel incidente quedara atrás, de ahora en más procuraría no volver a descuidar sus modales. No volvería a beber de más ni a besarse con cualquier desconocido, menos que menos subirse a sus coches para terminar acosándolos.

"Sin embargo, él…"

Él realmente la atraía, su mirada y su voz eran cautivantes. Kuchiki Byakuya, ese hombre tan misterioso de quien nada sabía a excepción de su nombre, había provocado algo en ella. ¿Y si volvía por el restaurante? Eso sería problemático, pensó. La pondría en una situación incómoda.

Todavía conservaba su número, ahora lo tenía sobre la mesita de noche. Había estado mirando su tarjeta personal antes de dormir, recordando nerviosamente cómo se había sentido el besarlo. Él… tenía una constitución física fuerte, notó, y la mano que deslizó por su cintura, casi cariñosa, le había despertado una sensación agradable.

¿Quién era ese tipo? Ella realmente estaba intrigada, deseaba saber más, quería…

—Hey, te buscan —Bambietta pasó junto a la barra con una bandeja cargada de platos sucios—. Es el mismo del otro día. Ya le dejé la carta.

"¿Qué?"

—¿Qué? —Rukia miró con perplejidad a su compañera, que siguió de largo, y enseguida miró hacia el otro extremo del salón, no pudiendo visualizar al sujeto aludido. ¿Acaso estaba hablando de Kuchiki Byakuya? Nadie solía ir al restaurante y preguntar directamente por ella. Si se trataba de él, debía de estar más al fondo, infirió, justo en el mismo sitio de la última vez.

Echó un vistazo hacia Kaien-dono, que estaba hablando por teléfono en el sector de la caja, y luego se dirigió de inmediato a donde creyó que estaría su visitante.

Allí estaba, de hecho, Kuchiki Byakuya, justo donde ella supuso. Lo observó leyendo la carta y haciendo lo mejor que pudo por contener sus nervios, se acercó a la mesa y lo abordó.

—¿Por qué viniste aquí, tú? —cuestionó en parte asombrada y en parte indignada—. Éste es mi trabajo.

Byakuya dejó la carta sobre la mesa y la miró con el ceño fruncido. ¿Esa era la forma apropiada de recibir a un cliente? No le gustó. Sin embargo, pronto se percató de la expresión de su rostro, que volvía a remover algo dentro de él…

—¿Por qué, dices? —le respondió, y tras un breve silencio, agregó—. Quiero conocerte.

Rukia se sintió enrojecer hasta las orejas. Aquella situación no era conveniente, no en su trabajo, no en las narices de Kaien-dono. Diablos, ¡como si a él le fuera a importar!

—¿C-Conocerme? —La joven se hubiera esperado cualquier respuesta menos esa—. No, es un error. Lo que pasó, ese beso… Yo estaba ebria —aclaró nerviosa— y… y no soy así, en verdad.

—¿Y cómo eres? —quiso saber él.

—Soy… —Rukia debió poner la cabeza en frío: había gente yendo y viniendo dentro del salón y ese tipo se encontraba allí intentando cortejarla como si se encontraran en una discoteca. Intentó recuperar su línea—. Soy difícil —informó contundente— y para que lo sepas, no me lío con cualquiera.

Byakuya la contempló por un momento, comprendiendo la cabalidad de su declaración.

—Ya veo —respondió—. Entonces… debería asumir que no soy cualquiera y remarcar que de hecho me gusta lo difícil.

Rukia no tenía dudas, en ese mismo momento debía estar tan roja como la cabeza de Renji. Todo el intento por recuperar su línea se le fue de bruces al averno.

—¿Tú… eres siempre tan directo? —Fue lo único que le salió decir, y Byakuya lo meditó por un instante.

—Quizás. Probablemente lo sea cuando estoy seguro de qué es lo que busco.

No, no iba a permitirle llegar a más, si alguien se daba cuenta de la situación en la que estaba no tardarían en dispersarse estúpidos rumores. Siempre sucedían esas cosas en el restaurante, no por nada Nelliel estaba bien informada sobre todo lo que pasaba en ese pequeño y caótico recinto. Usualmente le repateaba lo que otros pensaran de ella, pero éste era su trabajo, no era un juego.

Ella no estaría en boca de nadie, mucho menos por culpa de ese intrépido y arrogante sujeto que se hacía llamar Kuchiki.

—Escucha, realmente estoy trabajando —advirtió, sintiendo que su rostro ardía—. Deberías irte, éste no es el lugar apropiado.

—¿Debería? —Byakuya la miró fijo.

—Sí, deberías —Rukia, como pudo, se mantuvo firme en su postura.

—Entiendo —alegó Byakuya—. Sin embargo, quiero ordenar un plato.

—¿Qué?

—Éste es un restaurante, ¿cierto? Y tú eres una mesera. Quiero hacer una orden.

Después de salir del asombro y sin decir una sola palabra, Rukia se llevó las manos al bolsillo del delantal y extrajo su libreta y su bolígrafo de conejillos. De repente, como si se tratara de una revelación divina, la embistió una insoslayable obviedad y no tardó en ejercer la acusación.

—Tú… me dejaste tu tarjeta personal a propósito, lo sabía.

—Lo hice —confesó Byakuya—. ¿Te molestó?

—No es ése el punto…

—¿Y cuál es el punto?

Rukia le lanzó una mirada impaciente y se tomó algunos segundos antes de responder.

—Pudiste haber dicho la verdad desde el principio —Su tono de voz denotaba cierta decepción. Después de todo, ¿tanto le costaba a él ser sincero aquella noche del sábado? Qué extraños podían ser algunos hombres…

Byakuya guardó silencio, sintiendo la acusación certera de sus palabras. Rukia no era ninguna ingenua según había empezado a ver, era bastante inteligente por tratarse de alguien tan joven. Le pareció que debía tenerle respeto por eso.

—Tienes razón —aceptó por fin—. Tengamos una cita.

—¡¿Qué?!

"Este tipo, él realmente... En este lugar… Yo… Él… Ahora…"

—Si aún no puedes sobrellevar que te lo diga de frente, tal vez deba continuar empleando otros métodos.

—No te burles de mí —advirtió ella.

—Sólo intento adaptarme a tus códigos.

—Eres arrogante…

—Quiero un plato de _yakisoba_. Y que esté bien condimentado.

Rukia lo fulminó, lo asesinó y lo exterminó íntegramente con la mirada. ¿Quién se creía que era este tipo cortejándola de esa forma tan engreída? ¿Un _bishounen_ fatal? Anotó la orden en su libreta con toda la indignación reprimida de su trastocada alma, agregó una condenada botella de agua mineral que él pidió, y cuando terminó de trazar el último carácter sobre la hoja colorida, se marchó de allí apurando sus pasos.

Byakuya contempló su figura, desapareciendo tras la esquina que daba inicio a la barra, y se sonrió minúsculamente. Rukia le parecía graciosa, lograba hacerlo divertir.

Era muy consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, había empezado un galanteo peligroso que fácilmente se podía volver contra él: se estaba involucrando con esa chica, podía decir que se había involucrado al primer momento en que la vio, y si ella, por la razón que fuera, se enteraba del vínculo que él había tenido con Hisana, era muy probable, casi seguro, que terminara por rehusarse a intentar algo con él.

Y no quería, no podía dar marcha atrás, ya no podía retroceder. Ese beso que ella le dio lo había permeado demasiado.

Observándola pasar por las mesas, mientras ella hacía todo lo posible por evitar, ruborizada, su mirada, él observó algunas diferencias que ella tenía con su ex novia: podía ver que tenía menos estatura y que sus senos eran más pequeños, y también notó, viéndola de espaldas, que sus caderas eran más anchas y que sus muslos se curvaban de una forma mucho más prominente.

Quizás fuera él el causante de ese furioso sonrojo de su rostro y debiera suspender la observación, además. Con todo, no tenía la intención de perturbar su desempeño en el trabajo ganándose así su resentimiento.

Rukia volvió con la orden un rato después; le sirvió un cuenco de humeante y aromado _yakisoba_ , le dejó una pequeña canasta con algunos panecillos y le sirvió el agua mineral en un vaso impecable. Por último, colocó el set de condimentos sobre la mesa.

—Que lo disfrutes —Se limitó a decirle, con una amabilidad que dudosamente alcanzaba su rostro. Un rato después de que ella se alejara, Byakuya la avistó acomodando frascos de sal en una estantería.

.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Bambietta en voz baja mientras Rukia, supervisando su sector, observaba la espalda de Byakuya con cierta violencia.

—No tiene importancia —dijo, simulando un tono de voz indiferente. Estaba de los pelos por el sujeto Kuchiki, nunca nadie había logrado ponerla así.

Mesa que va, mesa que viene, Rukia continuó realizando sus labores. Estaba cambiando un mantel cuando echó una mirada furtiva en dirección a Byakuya, y él, de hecho, también la estaba observado.

"¿Por qué diablos tiene que mirarme todo el tiempo de esa forma? ¡Es molesto!"

Mejor que lo pusiera en su lugar, por su culpa le temblaban los brazos, las piernas, y temía cometer errores.

Cuando Byakuya terminó de comer, no tardó en hacerle un gesto a la muchacha para pedirle la cuenta. Tras unos minutos, Rukia le llevó el ticket. Esta vez, en vez de pagar en físico, abonó el almuerzo con su tarjeta de crédito, entregando asimismo su documentación.

—Ahora tendrás un registro confiable de mi identidad —señaló Byakuya, sin que nadie le preguntara nada.

Rukia, aunque tímida, cogió la documentación con una mirada desafiante.

—Por supuesto.

Cuando ella regresó de la caja, Byakuya firmó la factura y recibió de vuelta la documentación. Le fijó los ojos.

—¿Cuándo tienes un día libre?

—No lo sé —La voz de Rukia titubeó—. Tal vez el fin de semana.

—Es mucho tiempo.

Rukia lo miró confundida.

—¿Para qué?

—Para que vuelva a verte.

Presa una vez más de la impresión, Rukia necesitó algunos segundos para reponer una respuesta. Kuchiki Byakuya, en cambio, se mantuvo inalterable.

—El sábado —estableció al fin—. Estaré muy ocupada antes de ese día.

—No tengo tu número —apuntó él.

—Yo te llamaré.

Byakuya aguzó la mirada.

—¿Realmente?

—¿Por qué debería mentirte? En todo caso, ya ves cuál es mi trabajo y además, estudio.

El joven alzó las cejas con sorpresa y curiosidad. De modo que la chica también estudiaba…

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Es tan increíble que una simple mesera pueda estudiar?

—No fue eso lo que pensé.

Entonces Rukia atenuó el gesto de acusación. Pensó, con fastidio, que tal vez fuera ella quien estuviera juzgándolo sin fundamento…

—Que sea el sábado, entonces —aceptó Byakuya. Se puso de pie y la miró por última vez antes de irse—. Nos vemos pronto, Rukia. Esperaré tu llamado.

La joven permaneció de pie junto a la mesa, observando a ese hombre mientras se iba. Reflexionó que sus últimas palabras habían estado de más y que era una tonta; el interés de Kuchiki Byakuya daba evidencia de ser genuino y ella no tenía mejor idea que decir una tontería para estropearlo.

Debería disculparse la próxima vez que lo viera. En una de ésas sus palabras lo habían ofendido. Lo vio desaparecer tras la puerta de entrada y entonces se dispuso a continuar su labor.

—¿No tiene importancia? —Bambietta le pasó por al lado dirigiéndose al baño, sonriéndole con picardía. Rukia ignoró el comentario y comenzó a desocupar la mesa.

No, por supuesto que no, él no era importante. Aunque en verdad, debía admitir… estaba empezando a sentirse interesada.

.

Al finalizar la jornada de trabajo, Rukia se apresuró a salir del restaurante cuanto antes para coger a tiempo el ómnibus, esa tarde tenía clase y primero debía pasar por casa.

El viaje se le hizo corto dado que a esa hora el ómnibus iba relativamente vacío, pero todavía más por el aceleramiento en el que se encontraban sus pensamientos. Kuchiki Byakuya se había presentado en el restaurante pidiéndole conocerla, y ella no podía ignorar lo mucho que ese hombre, por más arrogante que fuera, la halagaba. Además, había empezado a concientizarse de que debía olvidar de una buena vez sus sentimientos por Kaien-dono; ahora no sólo sentía celos de verlo charlar cariñosamente con su esposa, sino que también sentía celos de verlo interactuar con sus empleadas. Era una locura, se estaba zafando los estribos. Todas esas emociones que ella sentía eran completa y llanamente erróneas.

A lo mejor Nelliel tuviera razón y no estuviera mal intentar conocer a otras personas, pensando en eso fue que la noche del sábado ella se había acercado a Byakuya Kuchiki. No estaba segura de que salir con ese joven fuera a solucionar algo, pero que él había movido algo dentro de ella tampoco se podía negar: ahora se sentía intrigada por el sujeto, y pese a que su actitud engreída la encrespaba, el poder de atracción que él ejercía sobre ella era demasiado contundente.

Rukia se mordió el labio inconscientemente mientras miraba distraída por la ventana. Quién sabe qué hubiera visto ese sujeto de presencia intimidante en alguien como ella, una simple mesera de restaurante… Pero fuera lo que fuese, ella tenía aun la posibilidad de averiguarlo.

Cuando el viaje culminó y Rukia bajó del vehículo, se apresuró a caminar hasta su casa. Pasando cerca del supermercado del barrio, avistó una conocida cabellera roja saliendo de adentro.

—¡Oye, Renji!

El aludido, que cargaba una bolsa, se dio vuelta.

—¡Rukia!

Su amigo estaba desaliñado y llevaba puesto un desprolijo uniforme manchado con grasa. Rukia entendió que volvía del trabajo; un taller mecánico grande de la región.

—Idiota, no es como si hubieras visto un fantasma —reprochó ella al ver su expresión de asombro.

—Podría decirse que lo es, tiene tanto tiempo que no nos vemos que una vez que te veo, me asustas.

—Pues lo mismo debería decir yo entonces, señor mecánico —Rukia le dio codazo ligero—. ¿Cómo va eso?

—Igual que siempre. Sigo insistiéndole al jefe Zaraki para que me dé un aumento y parece que tendré que seguir insistiéndole durante un tiempo más, el trabajo ha estado declinando.

—Ya veo.

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal el restaurante? —Renji y Rukia habían empezado a caminar juntos hacia la esquina—. ¿Sigues enamorada de ese jefe tuyo?

—¡¿Q-Qué dices?!

—Sin rodeos, Rukia.

Qué hacerle, Renji tenía razón. De todas las personas que la rodeaban, él era quien mejor la conocía, incluso mejor que oba-san. Renji conocía a todas las Rukias, y no había manera de que ella pudiera mentirle a él; si lo hiciera, él lo notaría al instante.

La expresión de Rukia se tornó tenue.

—¿No crees que sea tiempo de hacer algo diferente? —sugirió él—. Sé que estás ocupada, pero sabes, deberías hacerte un momento para divertirte.

—Lo sé.

—¿Y qué estás esperando? Quedarte todos los sábados en tu casa no ayudará a que cambien las cosas.

—Lo sé. Es más, ya he empezado a salir —Renji la miró con sorpresa—. El sábado me reuní con mis compañeras de trabajo en un bar, y hasta bebí algunas copas.

—¿De verdad? Bueno, supongo que eso es un progreso. Por otra parte… Me gustaría que puedas interesarte en alguien que pueda elegirte sólo a ti, sabes. Deberías olvidar a ese tipo, eres inteligente y sabes que no es bueno.

Rukia guardó silencio por un rato, dejándose embestir por esas palabras que, aunque duras, eran certeras. No respondió nada al respecto, y tampoco necesitaba hacerlo para que Renji supiera que, en el fondo, ella en verdad las meditaría.

—Oye, ¿y qué tal Arisawa? ¿Todavía sigue dando clases en el doujou? —preguntó después, cambiando de tema.

Tatsuki Arisawa era la novia de Renji y ambos vivían juntos. Antes de que Rukia comenzara a trabajar en _Shiba's_ , tomaba clases de artes marciales con ella. Ahora, entre el trabajo y la universidad, no le quedaba tiempo para hacer deportes, pero en el pasado solía practicar artes marciales con asiduidad.

—Sí. Estamos planeando hacer un viaje juntos, supongo que lo haremos cuando incrementen nuestros ahorros.

—¡¿De veras?! ¿A dónde?

A Rukia le hacía ilusión oír acerca de cualquier viaje. Le encantaba que le relataran anécdotas y que le recomendaran lugares para visitar, los apuntaba mentalmente en el itinerario de los viajes que ella misma realizaría a futuro. De hecho, tenía un poco de dinero ahorrado desde que había comenzado a trabajar en el restaurante y planeaba utilizarlo para viajar a algún lugar cuando tuviera vacaciones.

Llegaron a una esquina y se quedaron unos minutos conversando allí, era el punto donde sus caminos se bifurcaban. Renji le insistió para que cenara algún día con él y Tatsuki, y Rukia le prometió que sí, que ni bien culminara el período de exámenes lo haría.

Se despidieron y Rukia corrió hasta su casa. La jornada académica la esperaba en un rato…

.

Otro día en el prestigioso y caótico _Shiba's_. Los primeros días de la semana solían ser los más tranquilos pero aun así, la demanda siempre era alta y ponía el negocio de cabeza, sobre todo en las horas pico.

Como siempre, Rukia se limitaba a supervisar su sector y a ir y venir cargando las bandejas con comida, y miraba a su patrón de reojo cada tanto tiempo. Kaien-dono era un hombre tan entregado a su trabajo, ella se preguntaba si algún día sería capaz de administrar una empresa con el mismo profesionalismo que lo hacía él. Kaien-dono era magnífico, estaba en todos los detalles, conocía todas las comidas y bebidas, los ingredientes, la disposición de las mesas, la temperatura a la que debía cocerse cada alimento, reconocía al instante el defecto de cada plato, notaba cualquier desperfecto que hubiera en la presentación del salón… Él de veras era admirable, y Rukia soñaba con ser tan talentosa como él.

"No, ¡detente! Dijiste que olvidarías estos pensamientos."

Lo miró una vez más antes de corregir su actitud. Esa admiración que le profesaba, asimismo, le dolía.

"Kaien-dono…"

—Si continúas mirándolo así, terminarás comiéndotelo con los ojos —Nelliel se paró junto a ella. Rukia no pudo evitar agitarse—. Así que… te lo tenías bien guardado, ¿eh? —acusó misteriosamente después—. Vamos, cuéntalo.

—¿Qué? —Rukia la miró confundida.

—Así que fingiendo desentendimiento —Nelliel se sonrió y luego se aclaró—. El sábado.

Tras unos segundos de embotamiento, Rukia comprendió: finalmente su encuentro con Kuchiki Byakuya ya no era más un secreto. Probablemente la información hubiera sido proveída por Rangiku y, tal vez, reforzada por Bambietta. Nelliel no aceptaría un no como respuesta, así que a Rukia no le quedó más remedio que relatarle, entre cliente que venía y cliente que se iba y las mesas que, en el transcurso de ello, hubo que desocupar y reacomodar, el acontecimiento relativo al joven Kuchiki durante la noche del sábado.

Cuando terminó de comentarle la historia, Nelliel sonrió con entusiasmo.

—¿Y le darás una oportunidad, cierto? —preguntó.

—Creo que no pierdo nada con hacerlo —confesó Rukia, tímida.

Las horas pasaron corriendo y llegó el momento de irse. Rukia salió del vestuario y se despidió de Shuuhei, que ese día estaba cubriendo al cocinero de ese turno, y pasó por la barra para despedir a su patrón, como acostumbraba. Antes de llegar, pudo escuchar un ligero murmullo…

—Eres ansiosa, Miyako. Tendré que corregirte eso.

Y entonces vio. Rukia sintió que el mundo se le venía encima, que en ese momento todo podía acabarse y ella estaría más que feliz de terminar su existencia. ¿Qué hacía una chica estúpida como ella sufriendo por ver cómo su patrón abrazaba y besaba a su esposa, con un cariño y una pasión que sabía que nunca vería para sí?

Una vez más, una condenada vez más, el tortuoso y angustiante nudo se le formó en la garganta, y era tan enorme y doloroso que deseaba más bien vomitarlo.

Kaien y Miyako, que jugueteaban cariñosamente, se volvieron hacia ella. Habían sido nada más que unos pocos segundos…

—¿Ah? ¿Qué es esto, Rukia-chan? ¿Eres _vouyerista_?

—¡Kaien-kun! —Su esposa lo reprobó.

—N-No, yo… Yo sólo…

—Ya lo sé, mujer, sólo estoy bromeando —El joven se le acercó y la despeinó.

No, no podía soportar esa sonrisa, no podía actuar como si ese arrollador encanto que emanaba de él no le afectara. Tenía que irse de ahí, desaparecer de ahí, y rápido.

—Yo sólo pasaba a despedirme, Kaien-dono, Miyako-dono. Esto, lo siento... Hasta mañana.

—¡Procura no quedarte dormida! —Alcanzó a oír mientras cerraba la puerta por donde había salido y empezaba a sentir un agujero enorme abriéndose en su pecho.

El viaje a casa se le hizo eterno, y fue incapaz de ponerse los auriculares. Sabía que si escuchaba música terminaría deprimiéndose y ella nunca se permitía llorar en público.

Y ahí estaba otra vez, finalmente en su hogar, encerrada en su habitación, tras los barrotes de un inútil sentimiento que la corroía. Ni siquiera prestó atención a los apuntes que tenía en el escritorio cuando cruzó la puerta, que se suponía era lo primero que debía controlar. Tampoco se molestó en quitarse el calzado ni en medirse al cerrar de un porrazo la puerta. Sólo se dejó caer en el suelo y empezó a llorar hasta que no le quedara nada dentro de sí.

"Voy a olvidar… Yo… Yo voy…"

Tenía tiempo sin llorar de esa manera, tenía tiempo sin darle alas a sus más puras emociones. La mayoría de las veces las reprimía porque no deseaba que luego oba-san tuviera que verla triste, por eso, siempre procuraba resistir y dejarlo todo atrás. Pero ahora, justo ahora, algo había vuelto a quebrarse, y cada vez que ella se permitía llorar, sólo lo hacía con el fin de sacarlo todo de adentro.

Cuando ya no quedaron más lágrimas que pudieran resbalar de sus ojos, se secó la cara con los puños de la camiseta, se puso de pie y se sentó ante el escritorio. Contempló su tesoro, que era su retrato, y entonces se quedó un rato en silencio.

"Nee-san… ¿Qué me dirías si estuvieras aquí?"

Su hermana mayor le sonreía desde el retrato, de modo que Rukia conjeturó una posible respuesta, una que sólo su hermana probablemente le diría.

"Me dirías que evite dañar mi corazón y que intente ser feliz, ¿verdad?"

De pronto se halló recordando las palabras que Hisana le había dicho una vez, hace algunos años en el pasado, cuando cierta noche la encontró sola, sentada en el corredor del fondo y mirando el cielo nocturno con una expresión triste y pensativa. Rukia le había preguntado si se sentía bien aquella vez, y su hermana se había limitado a responderle que sí con una sonrisa, agregando aquellas extrañas palabras, las cuales ella pudo entender sólo cuando hubo pasado mucho tiempo.

"Sí. Seguramente me dirías algo como eso."

Como por acto reflejo, dirigió la mirada hacia la mesita de noche y avistó un elemento familiar; la tarjeta personal de cierta persona que tenía impreso un número de teléfono.

Rukia se levantó de la silla y caminó perezosamente hasta allí. Cogió la tarjeta, la miró por unos segundos y al final, buscó el teléfono móvil en su bolso y procedió a marcar el número en la pantalla. Tras oír una serie de tonos, escuchó que alguien la atendía.

—¿Quién es?

Contuvo el aliento. Trató de ignorar el repentino azor que se produjo en su pecho y reunió el valor para responderle.

—Soy Rukia. Kuchiki Byakuya… ¿estás ocupado?


	5. Frente al río de aguas que se agitan

**N/A:** ¡Hola! Tal y como prometí ayer en mi muro de fb, he aquí la quinta entrega de esta historia.

A tener en cuenta: a partir de este capítulo voy a estar profundizando en las personalidades y la relación de los personajes, por lo que habrá que considerar cierto OOC. Este fanfic es un AU y en ciertos momentos, el OOC se me hace inevitable. No obstante, los que me conocen y me leen hace tiempo sabrán que siempre hago todo lo posible por respetarles la personalidad y mantenerlos _in character_. De todos modos, cualquier advertencia o sugerencia que quieran hacerme al respecto es bienvenida, no muerdo n.n

Repito lo que anuncié en el primer capítulo: la historia es dramática. Los conflictos de los personajes no van a ser resueltos así de la nada, todo lleva su proceso. Durante ese proceso, por supuesto, los personajes van a ir conociéndose y enamorándose. Este fanfic es un byaruki, no es un triángulo amoroso, así que lo que menos va a faltar es escenas de la pareja :D

Paso a responder el review anónimo de **Sakura chan** : muchas gracias por tu apoyo y no te preocupes por la extensión de tu comentario, cuanto más detallado sea, más se agradece n.n Yoruichi es impredecible hasta para mí, yo en su lugar ya habría mandado al noble al diablo pero bueno, son temperamentos diferentes xD No queda más que esperar y ver qué pasa. Byakuya es directo porque tiene las ideas claras, sabe qué es lo que quiere y además es como yo veo al personaje, siempre conciso en su forma de hablar. Con respecto a Rukia, me dan ganas de pegarle y que se deje de joder con Kaien (y eso que soy yo la que escribe esto) pero bueno, Byakuya no puede tener las cosas tan fáciles con ella. Es duro que haya visto algo así pero quizás a los golpes aprenda, ya veremos. Tu pregunta sobre Nelliel será respondida a su tiempo, aunque ése es un detalle menor. Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo :)

Como notarán, le puse título a los capítulos, pueden chequear si quieren.

También quiero advertir con antelación que la historia, a futuro, contendrá escenas lemon sin censura. Lo comento ahora porque cuando esas escenas lleguen, quiero que los tomen por sorpresa xD Lean bajo su propio criterio.

Ahora sí, sin nada más que agregar los dejo con la actualización y espero ansiosa sus comentarios. Gracias a todos los que leen y apoyan esta historia, ya sea con un simple follow, me llenan. ¡Un beso!

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

 **V**

 **Frente al río de aguas que se agitan**

 **.**

El teléfono móvil sonó mientras él hojeaba el libro de registraciones diarias. Sin poner demasiada atención en la llamada, Byakuya alcanzó el aparato y descolgó la línea.

—¿Quién es?

Un corto silencio, mientras él recorría con la mirada las columnas de las cuentas.

—Soy Rukia. Kuchiki Byakuya… ¿estás ocupado?

Toda la atención puesta en el libro se esfumó en un segundo. Byakuya se quedó en suspenso, aturullado, hasta que fue capaz de asimilar al inesperado interlocutor y entonces produjo una rápida respuesta.

—Lo estoy —Se apresuró a agregar—. Sin embargo, eso puede revertirse.

Escuchó otro corto silencio al otro lado de la línea y luego, nuevamente la temblorosa voz de esa persona.

—Esto… ¿Te gustaría dar un paseo… un rato?

—Creí que estarías ocupada —acotó él, tras reflexionar que no estaba entendiendo del todo a esa chica.

Rukia volvió a quedarse callada por un momento antes de responder.

—Necesito despejarme, pero si no puedes…

A Byakuya le pareció percibir un deje de fragilidad tiñendo esa voz, y entonces se decidió.

—Pasaré por ti en una hora.

Después de que Rukia expresara su consentimiento, él colgó la línea.

Necesitó meditar por un momento en esas repentinas acciones. Se habían visto el día anterior, en el restaurante, y él la había invitado a salir. Había intuido que Rukia no estaría acostumbrada a conocer hombres, dada la timidez que había visto asomarse en cada una de sus reacciones, pero tampoco le había dado la sensación de que fuera inexperimentada en ese terreno, dada la firmeza que sobresalía en su determinación. Le había parecido que su actitud, pese a ser tímida, era decidida, y eso le daba pie a suponer y a reafirmar que no era ninguna niñita ingenua en el campo de las emociones, que era consciente de lo que hacía y decía y que no se la podía tomar a la ligera.

Ahora, sorprendiéndolo, ella lo llamaba y lo invitaba a dar un paseo. Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue que era probable que algo anduviera mal; el tono tenue de su voz lo sugería. No obstante, a lo mejor estuviera equivocado, pero si era así, se le hacía menos cuestionable que ella, cambiando de planes, se decidiera a verlo.

Cesó de pensar y se apresuró a concluir sus actividades. No estaba seguro de qué lo esperaría al encontrarse con ella pero de todas maneras, le intrigaba descubrirlo.

.

Apenas escuchó la bocina, Rukia echó un vistazo por la ventana, corriendo un poco la cortina. Byakuya la esperaba en la puerta.

Después de que la línea hubiera quedado en _off_ se había echado en la cama para reprenderse, una vez más, por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Sin embargo no se arrepentía, estaba decidida a poner en práctica los cambios que necesitaba hacer en su vida y Kuchiki Byakuya se le había presentado en el camino como un buen y conveniente recurso de distracción.

El tipo era un engreído y eso la repateaba, no había dudas de ello, pero de todos modos la atraía mucho físicamente y que él estuviera interesado en conocerla, le daba todavía más alas a la idea de que con él pudiera ser capaz de olvidar… Olvidar lo que sentía, lo que la hería: sus sentimientos por Kaien-dono.

Después de haberse duchado y vestido más o menos acorde para la imprevista ocasión, se puso a adelantar apuntes. Un rato después escuchó la bocina del coche y luego de confirmar que se trataba de él, procedió a salir de la casa.

Sólo sería un paseo, un simple momento de distracción. Y si él, en cualquier caso, fuera capaz de comprenderlo de esa manera, entonces merecería tener sus respetos, ya que los hombres suelen aprovecharse de esas ocasiones y de las vulnerabilidades de una chica.

La puerta del vehículo se destrabó y ella tiró de la manija. Se sentó junto a él y lo miró, encogiéndose de hombros pero haciendo prevalecer aún su preponderante disposición recelosa.

—¿A dónde quieres ir? —preguntó Byakuya.

Rukia, haciendo caso omiso del agradable olor personal que había en el interior de ese coche, respondió:

—¿Has ido al malecón? No está lejos de aquí y es un sitio tranquilo.

—Muy bien. Vayamos —aceptó Byakuya, y puso el coche en marcha.

Avanzaron algunas calles sumidos en silencio. Byakuya no necesitó preguntarle nada, pudo notar fácilmente que ella, pese a su aparente y recurrente antipatía, estaba retraída, así que decidió abstenerse de hacer cualquier clase de indagación. Él no era precisamente alguien que gozara de meter las narices en la privacidad de los demás, y estaba claro que con esta muchacha no tendría el asunto fácil, así que mejor que se atuviera a sus limitaciones.

Rukia, por otro lado, lo espió por el rabillo del ojo y volvió a tener la sensación de que su presencia era muy imponente, y estaba guapo, por cierto, lo que hizo que para ella la tensión que había entre los dos se acrecentara.

Salieron a la avenida que bordeaba el río de la ciudad y Rukia contempló el paisaje por la ventanilla. Hacía frío y pronto comenzaría a caer el ocaso.

—Dijiste que estudiabas —comentó él iniciando una conversación.

—Sí.

—¿Y qué estudias?

Rukia se giró para ver su rostro y él la miró de lado.

—Administración Hotelera, empecé este año. Falta poco tiempo para los exámenes así que en estos días estoy bastante ocupada.

—Ya veo. Es una buena carrera, tendrás oferta laboral y la posibilidad de desempeñarte en diferentes ambientes. Además, el lugar donde trabajas será una referencia significativa en tu currículum —observó él.

—Sí, eso espero. Es una carrera que abarca el manejo de alimentos y bebidas, por eso se me ocurrió que buscar trabajo en un restaurante sería una buena idea para empezar —explicó Rukia, sintiéndose extraña al tomar consciencia de que en ese momento de veras estaba teniendo una conversación con ese sujeto—. Oye, por cierto… Lamento haberte respondido de esa forma ayer.

—¿De qué hablas? —La expresión de Byakuya dejaba ver un deje de confusión. Rukia evitó su mirada pero él pudo advertir en ella un semblante que se debatía entre el sonrojo y un orgullo testarudo.

—De cómo malinterpreté tu reacción… cuando te dije que estudiaba.

—Ni siquiera lo recordé —concedió él, girando ahora el volante. Habían doblado una curva y ya podía avistarse el malecón a lo lejos.

Después de unos minutos, Rukia volvió a hablar.

—¿Y tú a qué te dedicas, Byakuya?

Él la miró de lado una vez más con cierto disgusto. De modo que sin honoríficos…

—Tengo un negocio. Y además, administro una hacienda familiar. Tenemos una viña.

—¿D-De verdad? —La joven no pudo disimular el asombro y él asintió mirando hacia adelante.

—Sin embargo, cuento con ayuda. Es una gran responsabilidad y carezco de la experiencia necesaria para tomarla por completo. Tengo un largo camino por recorrer y a decir verdad, puedo afirmar que apenas me encuentro en el inicio.

Rukia no supo si maravillarse más por el tipo de trabajo que ese hombre hacía o por el hecho de que estuviera prescindiendo de su arrogancia para reconocer su inexperiencia. En fin, cuando se repuso de dicho asombro continuó con la charla.

—Ya veo. ¿Y qué tipo de negocio tienes? —quiso saber, ahora intrigada.

—Una tienda de café. El local está cerca del restaurante donde trabajas. La primera vez que te vi, me iba de ahí.

—Oh, vaya… ¿Y por qué una tienda de café? Quiero decir, no es como si tuviera algo que ver con una viña. Además, ¿por qué tienes tu propio negocio? ¿No te gusta trabajar en familia? ¿Te llevas mal con ellos?

Y Byakuya también cayó preso del asombro… De repente la antipatía de esa muchacha se había transformado en una serie de preguntas de índole personal que se atropellaban unas con otras.

—No es eso —aclaró él—. Mis padres murieron hace once años y me fue legada su parte de la hacienda, por esa razón, en la actualidad llevo a cabo mis actividades junto a mi abuelo y otros miembros de la familia. Aunque asumí el rol que me fue conferido, también pensé que necesitaba trazar un camino propio.

Era una sorpresa tras otra para Rukia. Al oír esas palabras, no pudo evitar conmoverse y sentirse, de alguna manera, identificada con él. Lo que menos se hubiera imaginado era que detrás de esa soberbia fachada que el sujeto poseía existiera una persona con esa madurez y con un pasado así de dramático.

—Ya veo —expresó después de unos segundos—. Yo tampoco tengo padres, vivo con mi tía desde que tengo memoria. Nunca he sabido nada de mi padre y mi madre murió de un tumor cuando yo tenía tres años. Por otro lado, mi hermana mayor falleció hace poco más de cuatro, fue un accidente en el puerto.

Byakuya frenó el coche de golpe, habían llegado al malecón. Habiendo escuchado esas últimas palabras no pudo evitar que una inminente inquietud se instalara dentro de él. La situación se le tornó muy pesada de repente, un torrente de miedos e inseguridades indeseables se había desatado en su interior; era una oleada de sentimientos que no habían sido planeados y que lo embistieron con fuerza.

De cualquier manera, nada de todo eso había sido planeado por empezar. Se preguntó, casi inconscientemente, qué diablos estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Bajaron del coche y caminaron hasta el terraplén, había un viento raudo sobrevolando el río. Byakuya, de un momento a otro, centró su atención en el rostro de una distraída Rukia que, apoyándose contra las gradas, no pudo ver lo expresiva que en ese momento se había vuelto la mirada del joven.

Byakuya sintió que al menos por el momento era demasiado pronto para mencionar su relación con Hisana.

—¿Qué edad tienes? —le preguntó después de unos minutos, ambos contemplando el frío paisaje del cielo crepuscular.

—Dieciocho. Pronto cumpliré diecinueve.

La contempló un poco en silencio, ella todavía estaba distraída, y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se detuvieran en ella más tiempo del necesario: el movimiento desprolijo de su pelo arremolinándose y azotándole las mejillas, el brillo de éste siendo violentamente opacado por las pupilas diáfanas y azules que conformaban su mirada; mirada que, ajena a la observación intensa y pausada de él, se perdía en algún punto distante del paisaje…

Se parecía mucho a Hisana y al mismo tiempo no se parecía en nada. Rukia poseía una expresión facial demasiado propia.

Después, el tiempo recuperó su decurso.

—¿Sueles frecuentar bares? —indagó Byakuya, queriendo saber más. La voz de Rukia, cuando le respondió, le sonó tan fuerte y asimismo tan tranquilizante como el golpe de una ola.

—No del todo, lo hago de vez en cuando. ¿Y tú? —Rukia, percatándose de la expresión suave y agradable que había en el rostro de ese joven, desvió la mirada con timidez.

—No realmente. Prefiero los lugares silenciosos.

Manteniéndose en silencio por un rato más, Rukia dejó que sus pensamientos corrieran de aquí para allá a la par del viento. Notó que Byakuya no le había hecho ninguna pregunta acerca del repentino cambio de planes y en secreto, le agradeció que no lo hiciera. Se atrevió a inferir, vagamente, que con él podía guardarse cierto margen de privacidad y que era mejor que no le hiciera preguntas personales que pudieran incomodarla. Nada como toparse con un hombre discreto que no intenta llegar forzosa e indecorosamente a la vida íntima de una. O al menos en esos momentos, se le ocurrió a Rukia, ya que apenas habían comenzado —supuesta y aparentemente— a conocerse.

Asimismo, se percató de que él también se había quedado pensativo, aunque eso no le molestó. Lo entendió como un simple momento de reflexión que había surgido entre ambos.

Cuando Rukia sintió que sus ánimos se reponían, retomó la charla.

—Me gusta venir aquí, siento que puedo desconectarme del caos de la ciudad. ¿Tú no? En este sitio puedes respirar y empezar de cero —apuntó apoyándose contra la grada, ahora de cara a la elevación rocosa que había enfrente. Byakuya, por su parte, continuó mirando la agitación de las aguas.

—Estoy de acuerdo. También procuro buscar espacios naturales que estén apartados del ajetreo urbano. En sitios como éste se halla una paz que no puede hallarse entre las calles y los edificios, es saludable para la mente.

Rukia se volvió a medias para espiar el perfil de su rostro y se dejó convencer por el agradable meneo de su fleco suelto. Sin pensárselo más, se dejó ganar por la curiosidad y se atrevió a preguntarle, antes de que la timidez la cohibiera:

—Oye, Byakuya... ¿Tienes novia?

El interpelado se giró para mirarla pero ella ya había virado la dirección de su atención, ahora enfocándose nuevamente al frente. Con una expresión reticente que Rukia no pudo ver, él alegó:

—¿Insinúas que podría interesarme en conocerte teniendo un compromiso previo con alguien más? —A pesar de que el tono de su voz guardaba la calma, Rukia pudo percibir cierto reproche conteniéndose en ella.

—No fue eso lo que dije.

—Tal vez lo pensaste.

—Tampoco, fue sólo una pregunta —La joven se cruzó de brazos, gesto que Byakuya interpretó y muy bien como una muestra de incipiente impaciencia.

—Está bien —concedió él al fin, todavía mirándola—. De cualquier forma, la respuesta es no. Y actualmente mi único interés eres tú.

Rukia se sobresaltó y le pareció que esas palabras habían sonado demasiado sinceras por tratarse de un primer encuentro, aunque en realidad no fuera precisamente la primera vez que ellos se encontraban; era la primera vez que se reunían a solas más bien, y sin que otros medios y situaciones los condicionasen.

Asimismo, Rukia se permitió alarmarse porque de cualquier manera Kuchiki Byakuya no la conocía en verdad. ¿Debería pensar que ese intrigante y atractivo sujeto, ahora en pie junto a ella, era un verdadero romántico empedernido o más bien un psicópata en potencia? Era extraño.

Fuera lo que fuese tampoco le pareció que él la estuviera acosando. Y por si acaso, ella ya había visto su documentación…

Sacudió esos pensamientos, ignoró como buena obstinada el cumplido, y comenzó a caminar lentamente junto a la grada. Byakuya, observándola, intuyó que se dirigía al muelle que podía avistarse a unos cuantos metros de ese terraplén, así que la siguió.

Cuando llegaron a esa pequeña construcción de madera, Rukia se dispuso a avanzar por el camino, pero la voz de Byakuya la contuvo.

—Aguarda. Es peligroso.

La joven se ladeó para encararlo.

—No tengo miedo —reclamó—. Siempre vengo a este lugar.

—Aun así.

La resolución que teñía la voz de ese joven le hizo darse cuenta de que hablaba en serio. No obstante, ella no iba a darle el gusto de retroceder, claro que no.

—Entonces… ven conmigo —propuso a regañadientes.

Byakuya lo meditó por un momento y al final aceptó, caminando un paso detrás de ella. Rukia se detuvo al final del muelle y se sentó sobre un escalón, limitándose a continuar observando la tranquilidad del paisaje.

—Solía venir aquí con mi mejor amigo —comentó de pronto—. Ahora, con tantas ocupaciones y la vida de cada uno es difícil que podamos volver, o al menos del modo en que lo hacíamos antes. Soy muy joven pero… pienso que crecer es duro. Extraño las cosas que podía hacer cuando era pequeña.

—Lo es —acordó Byakuya, cuando pudo reubicarse del asombro que le produjo esa inesperada reflexión—. Pero no debería ser problemático. Dejamos momentos atrás y recibimos otros, se trata de un ciclo que está en constante renuevo. Por otra parte, pienso que cada etapa de nuestras vidas tiene sus ventajas y no tiene caso deprimirse por lo que fue o lo que debió ser. Siempre se está en el mejor momento y deberíamos aprender a reconocerlo para poder aprovecharlo.

—Tienes razón —aceptó Rukia, sonriendo y reconfortándose—. Supongo que hoy me siento melancólica. Me gusta este aire —comentó tras unos segundos—, es tranquilo.

—Veo que te gusta la naturaleza —observó él.

—Sí.

—¿Qué otras cosas te gustan?

Rukia se ladeó un poco y torció una ceja en gesto de meditación.

—Bueno… me gustan muchas cosas —balbuceó—. Por ejemplo: ir a campamentos, trepar árboles, rodearme de animales… prefiero especialmente los conejos; me gustan los bollos de arroz y los pepinillos, también leer historietas, y hasta hace poco solía practicar karate.

—¿Karate?

—Sí. ¿Y a ti que te gusta?

Byakuya, conservando una expresión serena, volvió la vista hacia el río.

—Mis intereses personales son de índole individual. Principalmente, me gustan la lectura y la caligrafía. En cuanto a deportes, suelo practicar equitación cuando visito el campo y hasta hace algún tiempo practicaba natación como actividad de relajación; desde que abrí el negocio, no he tenido tiempo libre para volver al natatorio. Y en ocasiones, también suelo tocar el piano.

—¡¿El piano?! —Rukia volvió a sobresaltarse—. Increíble…

—¿Eso crees? —En el rostro de Byakuya se dibujó una sonrisa diminuta.

—Sí —convino Rukia—. Bueno, yo… Nunca se me ha dado bien la música. Cuando era pequeña me regalaron una flauta de bambú pero yo la usaba para jugar y la empuñaba como a una espada.

—Veo que eres una chica aguerrida —observó el joven después de volver a sonreírse. Rukia, tal y como él esperó, se volteó con un ademán acusador.

—¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Una damisela en apuros o algo por el estilo? Pues déjame decirte que te equivocaste de chica.

La joven volvió a darle la espalda y Byakuya contempló por un breve momento su figura. Confirmó que si en verdad pretendía continuar conociendo a esta chica, debería tener mucha paciencia con ella, y oh, _cuánta_.

—No —concedió él al fin—. De hecho… esta chica dura y aguerrida, que ahora está frente a mí, realmente me atrae.

Un inmenso calor invadió las mejillas de Rukia, que apenas se atrevió a espiar a Byakuya por el rabillo del ojo. Él… realmente sabía lo que decía, y ella estaba sintiéndose afectada otra vez por la franqueza de sus palabras. La inmutaba, era innegable que la inmutaba, pero por otro lado, no estaba segura de que fuera conveniente sucumbir a ese tipo de emoción.

Sus sentimientos eran un caos y debía evitar confundirse, y pese a que necesitaba olvidar lo que sentía por Kaien-dono, no creía que involucrarse emocionalmente con alguien tan pronto y encontrándose en aquellos bretes, fuera a funcionar. Era arriesgado, no quería siquiera pensar en volver a ilusionarse con alguien y así, en una de esas, volver a sufrir. Al menos por aquel tiempo eran esas las inquietudes que la agobiaban.

Pasó un rato de silencio y de contemplación compartida y cuando el ocaso comenzó finalmente a ceder, Rukia se puso de pie, sacudiéndose ligeramente la ropa.

—Debería regresar a casa —informó, encarándose con Byakuya.

Él la miró con una expresión serena y asintió en silencio.

.

El viaje de vuelta se hizo corto y en el transcurso, Rukia le contó algunas cosas más acerca de la carrera que estaba estudiando. Byakuya, mientras pudo, le dio algunos consejos y Rukia los aceptó con modestia pero también con cierta acritud: ese sujeto por momentos hablaba como si lo fuera entendido en todo y aunque Rukia se sentía bastante impresionada, tampoco es que fuera a alabar cada una de sus presunciones. Kuchiki Byakuya, aunque ahora no le desagradaba tanto, no dejaba de parecerle un engreído.

Llegaron a la casa y Rukia se percató de que las luces no habían sido encendidas, por lo que intuyó que oba-san aún no había regresado; debía de estar en casa de Tenjiro.

Se desabrochó el cinturón y cuando se dispuso a despedir a su acompañante, súbitamente la golpeó una vez más esa ineludible sensación de intimidad que le hizo recordar, automáticamente, lo que en ese mismo lugar había sucedido el sábado por la noche.

Pudo sentir cómo su rostro comenzaba a acalorarse.

—Asumo que esta vez no me besarás —musitó Byakuya como si estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos.

Rukia le lanzó una mirada trémula y al notar la expresión que había su rostro, volvió a desviarse tratando de mantener la apostura.

—Asumes bien —Su voz sonó fuerte pero también titubeante—. Te dije que ese día estaba ebria, así que no esperes que vuelva a…

Fue en un segundo. Él tomó su mejilla y la atrajo hacia sí, pegando sus labios contra los suyos. Otra vez… ese beso suave, lento, que ya no se sentía desorientado sino muy seguro de sí, que ahora era imponente y que no estaba dispuesto a retroceder. Fue irresistible, él la saboreó de lleno con sus labios.

Rukia respiró contra su boca y después de responderle moviendo apenas sus propios labios, él ejecutó con los suyos un último movimiento suave, tortuosamente lento, que le arrancó un respiro que la sofocó.

Este sujeto sí que sabía besar. Rukia debía admitir que ese beso la había desestabilizado un poco.

Byakuya, con el aliento apenas agitado, le susurró sin que sus miradas pudieran encontrarse.

—Entonces tendré que hacerlo yo.

Decir que no se sentía persuadida, intentar convencerse de que ese beso lento y arrastrado no la había cautivado, era lo mismo que mentirse y negarse a sus propios deseos. Fue un beso demasiado hábil, certero, uno que a pesar de ser corto hizo subir la temperatura de su cuerpo en un santiamén.

Pero… no, aún no. Si se dejaba llevar sabía que pondría en juego sus —desordenadas— emociones, o al menos podía afirmar que aquél no era el mejor día para darle rienda suelta a los impulsos físicos que, entonces y por culpa de él, se habían desatado en ella. Y todavía no conocía bien a Kuchiki Byakuya, además, detalle que logró reafirmar su determinación.

Rukia compuso un gesto tozudo y se soltó de él.

—Dije que no sería fácil —espetó.

—Insistiré —afirmó él.

—Pareces muy seguro de ti mismo.

—Lo soy —Él guardó la compostura—. Siempre consigo lo que quiero.

La mirada de Rukia parpadeó con un brillo inextricable y Byakuya se arrimó nuevamente a su rostro, deslizando la mirada por sus labios.

—Y no me gusta perder —agregó— ni repetir las cosas.

Rukia, consciente de que su pecho subía y bajaba, colocó la mano sobre la manija de la puerta del coche dispuesta a irse. Byakuya, entendiendo y respetando la determinación de esta muchacha, obstinada según había empezado a ver, se apartó despacio y le destrabó la puerta.

—Me voy, tengo que estudiar —sentenció Rukia en rotundo, sus mejillas todavía ardiendo—. Supongo que… nos veremos el sábado.

Byakuya le sostuvo la mirada mientras se agarraba al volante.

—Nos veremos el sábado —correspondió, con un tono de voz grave y sereno que todavía sonaba altivo.

Nerviosa y agitada, Rukia asintió y se salió del coche, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Byakuya, antes de marcharse de aquel sitio, esperó a que ella cruzara el portón de la casa. Rukia lo saludó con la mano y desapareció de su vista tras una puerta, dejando atrás, en dirección al coche y acabando concretamente donde estaba sentado él, la estela de una inquietante emoción que ya no parecía ser solamente deseo.

.

La semana transcurrió sin demasiadas variaciones, ahora era jueves y el restaurante estaba bastante tranquilo. Bambietta se había pedido el día para resolver asuntos personales, así que Kaien había llamado a Rangiku para que la supliera. Una mesa repleta de jóvenes universitarios agitaba el salón halagando a la bella Rangiku, por lo que, más que ser un restaurante, _Shiba's_ parecía más el buffet de un predio de fútbol.

—Quién lo diría Rukia-san, te liaste con un guapetón de primera —comentó la joven rubia con un guiño, aludiendo a los eventos de la noche del sábado—. ¿Qué tal, eh? ¿Fueron a su casa?

Rukia bañó la barra con el agua que se estaba bebiendo.

—¡P-Por supuesto que no! ¡¿Pero qué dices?! —Su rostro enrojeció hasta las orejas.

—Ja, jugando el papel de la chica ingenua —Rangiku la miró con perspicacia—. No, no, ya has demostrado lo contrario. Por otro lado, ¿no eras tú la que nos advertía en contra de liarte con sujetos desconocidos? Lo sabía… —A Rukia no le gustó para nada esta confrontación—. Las calladitas son las peores.

—¡¿Q-Qué?!

—¿Qué? No tienes que encubrirlo —Ahora Rangiku se expresaba con franqueza y sencillez—. No es como si fuéramos a juzgarte. Verdad, ¿Nelliel?

—Huh. Rukia ya conoce mis pensamientos al respecto —afirmó la aludida dándole un sorbo a su licuado—. De hecho, ya hice una apuesta por una compra de trescientos yenes en _Mimi Jeans_ con Bambi-chan porque se lo voltea antes de las vacaciones de fin de año. Rukia —Nelliel le fijó la mirada—: no me decepciones.

—¿Apuesta? ¿En _Mimi Jeans_? —Rangiku se quedó sin aliento y luego su expresión adquirió un tono sombrío—. Quinientos yenes porque se lo voltea en dos semanas, anótalo.

—¿D-Dos semanas? Eso sería épico —Nelliel alzó las cejas.

—Sí. Gin me dijo que ese sujeto, Byaku no sé cuánto, realmente está interesado en Rukia-san, así que el tipo va en serio.

—Oh, ¿y qué tal tú con Gin?

—Hhm, no estoy segura de que pueda considerarlo para una relación seria, aún es sólo un bocadillo. ¿Y qué pasó con Nnoitra, volvió a llamarte?

—Sí. Tuve que desbloquear sus llamadas para evitar que fuera por casa, parece que se está dando cuenta de que nuestra separación es en serio.

—Ya veo, que se vaya al diablo. Pero volviendo al tema… Gin se mostró muy seguro al mencionar que Rukia-san ha atrapado la atención de ese sujeto, Byaku no sé cuánto, y me aseguró que el tipo es bastante meticuloso para escoger mujeres. Y además… —Rangiku sonrió con picardía—. Él tiene dinero, Rukia-san.

—¿De veras? Rukia —Nelliel adoptó un semblante de extrema seriedad—, no puedes desaprovechar esta oportunidad, ¡tienes que llevártelo a la cama!

—Así es —enfatizó Rangiku—. Puedo asesorarte en lencería erótica y recomendarte una buena tienda de disfraces y juguetes sexuales para cuando…

—¡YA CÁLLENSE, PAR DE IDIOTAS!

El puño vicioso de Rukia dio un lindo paseo por las coloridas cabezas de Nelliel y Rangiku.

—¡Ustedes… realmente están dementes! —Las acusó sin aire—. ¡Haciendo apuestas sobre mí, recomendándome juguetes sexuales, ¿pero qué diablos…?!

—¡Sí, ¿pero qué diablos?! —Kaien se asomó a la barra con una expresión espeluznante.

"Oh, no. No puede ser… Esto…"

—¡¿En qué se supone que han convertido mi restaurante?! ¿En una peluquería de barrio o en un club de porno? ¡Diablos, cuiden esas bocotas!

—Lo siento, Kaien-dono —concedió Nelliel—. Pero es que Rukia…

—¡NELLIEL! —Rukia se horrorizó.

Rangiku tuvo que darle un codazo para que se contuviera de seguir hablando.

—¡No, no, no quiero saber! —Kaien estaba escandalizado—. Con un demonio, Nelliel, ¡has pervertido la imagen inmaculada y virginal que tenía de mi tierna Rukia-chan! ¿Ahora cómo rayos haré para mirarla a la cara?

Rukia deseó que la tragara la tierra, que la absorbiera una errante nave espacial, que se aviniera el apocalipsis del que habló el apóstol; ya veía a los cuatro caballos y a sus jinetes montando mientras sonaba la quinta trompeta… Era el fin.

—¡Tch, carajo…! —resopló el patrón al fin—. Mejor que terminen de beber sus refrescos y vayan a repasar los baños antes de que llegue Kuukaku, no quiero escuchar sus quejas por teléfono mientras esté durmiendo mi acogedora siesta. Y hablo en serio, ¡cuiden sus bocotas!

—¡Sí!

Nelliel y Rangiku miraron a Kaien irse y cuando volvieron la vista hacia Rukia, notaron que su rostro era como un fuego infernal, ¡un fuego que amenazaba con incinerarlas!

—¡Par de estúpidas! —Las reprendió y dicho eso, la joven se fue dando pasos furiosos a repasar los baños… sola.

 **-o-**

El predio de la universidad estaba tan bullicioso como siempre: coches circulando por las avenidas internas, bancos ocupados, gente yendo y viniendo, y numerosos grupos de estudiantes aunados por aquí y por allá, algunos estudiando en conjunto y otros simplemente divirtiéndose. Situaciones típicas de aquel sitio.

Rukia avanzaba por la extensa empalizada cargando su bolso, perdida en sus cavilaciones… Repasando mentalmente, unas tras otras, las palabras clave que había memorizado para rendir el examen de aquel día: servicio gastronómico, oferta gastronómica, valor competitivo, recreación, aspectos sociales de la oferta… Dado que contaba con la práctica suficiente para entender los temas, supuso que le iría bien, aunque aun así, la teoría no dejaba de ser importante, era la base de todo, el punto de partida.

El restaurante… Por momentos quería mandar el empleo al diablo y buscarse uno nuevo pero era difícil en aquellos días con tanta inestabilidad en la oferta laboral. Además, aquél era su trabajo después de todo y gracias a él podía decir que tenía lo suyo y que no necesitaba depender del todo de oba-san. Aparte de sustentar la matrícula universitaria junto con los gastos en viáticos y apuntes, con su sueldo también podía comprarse ropa y cosas que le gustaran. Sería difícil conseguir otro empleo bien pago, tenía entendido que en otros restaurantes las meseras ganaban la mitad de lo que Kaien-dono les pagaba a ella y a las otras chicas.

Kaien-dono… ¿Realmente tenía que resignarse a él? ¿Y si él y Miyako-dono, alguna vez…?

"No, ¿en qué estoy pensando? Qué tonta... Como si algo así pudiera suceder. Es más, él sólo me ve como a una estúpida virgen. ¿En qué diablos estoy pensando?"

Sacudió esos pensamientos, reubicándose.

"Que me vea como a una niña, que me vea como a una mujer, ¿qué más da? Él sigue siendo un hombre casado, está prohibido para mí…"

"Olvídate de él, Rukia. Tú no tienes nada que hacer en ese terreno, no es un terreno digno, él no es el hombre para ti. Sólo olvída…"

—¡Rukia-san!

La joven se dio vuelta cuando escuchó que la llamaban; era su compañera de clase, Orihime Inoue.

—Inoue…

—Qué nervios, ¿verdad? —La muchacha le sonrió—. Me quedé estudiando hasta esta mañana, dormí muy poco. Es que… uhm, me cuesta entender cómo se hacen las comidas normales.

—Ya veo.

—Pero a ti no debe costarte, Rukia-san, ya que tú trabajas en un restaurante.

—Sí, es verdad. Aun así, también tuve que estudiarme todo el libro.

Las chicas llegaron al edificio y continuaron avanzando mientras charlaban. Al llegar al salón de clase, se sentaron la una junto a la otra. La gente que ya estaba allí se encontraba repasando los textos.

—Esto, Rukia-san —Orihime le habló en voz baja—. Sabes, quiero comentarte sobre un trabajo.

Rukia sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco. Una cosa era pensar las cosas y otra cosa, muy distinta… era hacerlas. ¿Acaso…?

—¿Un trabajo? ¿Qué trabajo? —expresó Rukia, no sabiendo si debía alegrarse o entristecer por la noticia. Orihime compuso un gesto radiante de entusiasmo.

—Es para un crucero —exclamó—. Tomarán pasantías dentro de pocos meses para trabajar en el puerto. ¡Rukia-san, tenemos que apuntarnos!

—Oh…

Oh, un crucero sonaba demasiado bien… Y la mirada de Rukia le demostró a Orihime que la idea realmente le había gustado.

—Kojima-kun me pasó el dato—siguió explicando Orihime con una gran sonrisa—, estaré atenta a las fechas de inscripción para las pasantías y te mantendré al tanto, ¿quieres? ¡Será muy divertido!

Rukia observó que su compañera se perdía en alguna extraña e impredecible ensoñación, pues Orihime era muy soñadora y, por momentos, extraña. Se habían conocido cursando asignaturas juntas y se habían hecho una bonita amistad, aunque usualmente solieran verse nada más que en momentos de estudio. Alguna que otra vez iban a tomar licuado juntas, en alguna pastelería, o a lo sumo se veían en reuniones de compañeros que tuvieran en común, lo cual no se daba a menudo.

La idea de renunciar a _Shiba's_ , la idea de tener que renunciar a Kaien-dono… se hacía cada vez más inminente.

El profesor entró en el aula y en pocos minutos, Rukia debió apartar esas inquietudes de su cabeza para poder comenzar a resolver el examen.

.

La situación no era la esperada sino una que verdaderamente estaba calando más hondo de lo que él hubiera imaginado; más hondo de lo que el —escaso— tiempo en sí debiera de haber permitido. De cualquier forma, ¿qué era lo que esperaba él, si desde el principio tuvo bien claras las circunstancias?

Le estaba pasando algo con ella, no importaba que la conociera hace pocos días; no importaba que hubiera empezado conocerla de verdad hace apenas cuatro jornadas. Ya no era su belleza física lo que le atraía; ahora era su forma de ser lo que lo había cautivado. Los hombres aman con los ojos, se enamoran en pocos minutos y, como si eso fuera poco, suelen hacerlo para toda la vida. Es como una maldición.

Esto había golpeado sus bases, esto estaba dejando una insoslayable huella sobre él. Lo seguía sosteniendo: esta sensación que Rukia le provocaba era igual que una tormenta desatada en medio de un desierto y él, de alguna forma, no dejaba de amonestarse por haberse dejado vulnerar así.

Porque no era así como debía ser, él no debía dejarse vulnerar por nadie. Y ahora, con Rukia, él sabía que en algún aspecto —uno que todavía no podía identificar precisamente— estaba perdiendo. Podía decirse que ésa era la mayor debilidad de alguien tan circunspecto y hermético como él: o nada lo afectaba, o una simple y sola cosa lo afectaba del todo.

Pero todo ello por dentro, eso sí, porque por fuera él aún era un hombre de maneras y modales impecables. Él tenía afinado a la perfección el don de guardar la calma ante cualquier circunstancia y el de saber sopesar las situaciones con toda claridad. No importaba lo que padeciera, siempre mantendría la cabeza en frío, resolvería los problemas con la mayor celeridad y a través de un escrutinio limpio e inalterable.

Ésa era su marca personal, el no dejarse dominar por nada, pero ahora… ahora se había instalado una emoción dentro de él que a duras penas estaba logrando controlar; el tipo de emoción que uno no elige sentir y que despiadadamente pone a temblar todo dentro de nosotros: principios, valores, ideas, razones, propósitos, metas, sueños, sentimientos… Qué imperdonable puede llegar a ser nuestro propio corazón cuando nos revela de manera cruel e injusta que no siempre somos lo que creemos y que no creemos todo lo que pensamos.

Byakuya, aunque no lo pensaba con esas palabras, se sentía de ese modo.

No tenía el control pleno de sus emociones, estaba equivocado. Esta tormenta no podía ser detenida por él, estas inquietudes eran nuevas y lo asustaban.

Y Rukia, Rukia le despertaba un misterio y una intriga que nunca le había despertado Hisana, ni Aika, ni Sayuri, ni Yoruichi, y aunque hubiera logrado acercársele y obtener un primer y real vistazo de ella, aún lo invadía una molesta sensación de que la joven le era inalcanzable, como si fuera ajena. Y pese a que ello le deparaba fastidio, también constituía un desafío inmenso en sí, porque él estaba habituado a rechazar y no a que lo rechazaran. No podía soportar esa clase de indiferencia, no con alguien que había logrado captar su verdadero interés. Rukia, aunque también evidenciaba interés por él, no lo hacía del todo… o mejor dicho, no lo hacía del modo en que él estaba acostumbrado. Era como si tuviera una barrera frente a ella para que él, y tal vez nadie, pudiera alcanzarla.

¿Qué clase de ser o acontecer habría forjado un individuo así? De alguna extraña y neblinosa manera, llegó a sentirse identificado.

Era muy fuerte esta curiosidad, iba más allá del deseo pero también lo retraía, incluso lo inquietaba. Él quería acercarse a Rukia, seguir conociéndola, arrebatarle otro beso, conocer su piel, y ella, aparentemente, también poseía alguna clase de curiosidad por él, porque podía notar que se sentía atraída. No obstante… el problema era que Rukia, incuestionablemente, desconocía la relación que en el pasado él había tenido con Hisana, y ese detalle por demás complicado creaba una bruma sobre la ya espesa inquietud.

¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Debería ser honesto con ella y contarle la verdad, a riesgo de que pudiera perderla y nunca más volver a verla? ¿O debería ser honesto consigo y reconocer que Hisana no le importaba, que esos sentimientos habían muerto hace tiempo, que ahora otra persona había capturado su interés y que por más de que esta persona fuera la hermana de su ex novia él no estaba dispuesto a recular?

Era tan egoísta, pero no podía evitarlo. Rukia le representaba un desafío irresistible.

¿Sería tan cruel de su parte permitirse vivir esos sentimientos? ¿Acaso lo correcto era renunciar a ellos, olvidar a Rukia y seguir su camino solo? ¿Sería tan ruin de su parte que decidiera ocultarle la verdad tan sólo por un breve tiempo?

Mientras miraba a Rukia sentarse junto a él en el asiento del copiloto, con su gesto ceñudo torciendo la mirada azul, cargando un bolso ridículamente infantil y vistiendo una falda de invierno corta y holgada que la hacía ver preciosa, ambos listos para ir a pasear, Byakuya seguía replanteándose todas esas acuciantes cuestiones.


	6. En el jardín, todo

**N/A:** ¡Hola! Les dejo la actualización de esta semana, un capi muy especial para mí n.n Ojalá les guste, esto vendría a ser algo así como la "primera cita oficial" de la pareja.

Paso a responder los reviews de:

 **Mary:** Gracias por seguir ahí, me alegra que los capis te hayan gustado. Rukia se va a ir abriendo de a poco con Byakuya, con el correr de los capítulos se va a entender el porqué de tanta inseguridad. Mientras tanto, veremos cómo se las ingenia Byakuya para acercarse a ella. Yo te sigo en el proyecto de violarlo, hubiera hecho un desmadre en ese coche xD jaja. Un beso.

 **Sakura chan:** Muchas gracias por seguir ahí n.n Tal cual, ahora los dos tienen una idea de quién es el otro, habrá que ver qué compatibilidades hallan entre sí y cuáles no. Estoy como vos, alentando a Byakuya para que saque a Kaien de su corazón, jaja. Rukia es difícil pero no creo que sea capaz de resistirse por mucho tiempo al encanto de Byakuya. El comentario de Kaien indignó a todas, sobre todo a Rukia. A futuro se verá qué reacción tiene al respecto. Concuerdo en lo que decís, la de Rukia es una situación que se ve a menudo en realidad y es triste, porque sólo conlleva dolor y desilusiones. Qué bueno que tu amiga lo superó, esperemos que Rukia también lo haga n.n Gracias por el apoyo, te mando un beso.

Sin nada más que agregar, me despido esperando ansiosa sus comentarios. ¡Hasta otra!

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

 **VI**

 **En el jardín, todo**

 **.**

El turno del mediodía había finalizado y ahora Rukia tenía la tarde libre. Como tenía el horario fijado para encontrarse con Byakuya, se dirigió a la parada de ómnibus más cercana al restaurante y lo esperó allí, el sitio que habían acordado como punto de encuentro. Hacía una tarde bastante fresca y las hojas caídas de los árboles copaban las calles y veredas.

 _No tiene caso deprimirse por lo que fue o lo que debió ser, siempre se está en el mejor momento…_

 _Actualmente mi único interés eres tú…_

 _Esta chica dura y aguerrida, que ahora está frente a mí, realmente me atrae…_

¿Qué pasaba con ella? No debería ponerle demasiada atención a esas palabras que él dijo, era probable que sólo hubieran sido soltadas al azar. Pero, aun así… tenía que reconocer que la forma en que él se expresaba con ella le resultaba agradable y no podía ignorar que el tono de su voz destilaba sinceridad, y vaya, incluso la derretía. Kuchiki Byakuya, fuera quien fuese, poseía algo que la paralizaba.

Al margen de que la atrajera físicamente, no estaba segura de que él fuera su tipo de hombre. Con dieciocho años una persona todavía tiene muchísimas cosas por descubrir, tanto a su alrededor como en sí misma. Rukia, por el momento, tenía la sensación de que ella y Byakuya eran muy diferentes entre sí y no podía afirmar ni negar si esas diferencias los favorecían o perjudicaban, pero de cualquier manera se había dispuesto a dejarse llevar y salir un rato con él, si sólo con eso lograba pasar una buena tarde y olvidarse de todo por un rato.

Porque era eso lo que ella necesitaba: distraerse, cambiar de aire. Si continuaba empecinándose con Kaien-dono no haría más que seguir dañándose, estancarse y en el peor de los casos, dar marcha atrás, y ella no era de las que reculaban, ella siempre intentaba mirar hacia delante, no podía dejarse boyar en las turbias aguas de la incertidumbre por mucho tiempo más. Los sentimientos que tenía por Kaien-dono le deparaban inestabilidad y desconcierto, y ella no soportaba esas cosas. Ella necesitaba tener un fundamento, una base sólida en la que afincarse, porque así era su carácter y el dejarse arraigar en arenas movedizas no hacía más que producirle una horrenda y constante inseguridad que no estaba dispuesta a seguir tolerando.

Eso era, aún no había perdido del todo los estribos. O tal vez sí, de seguro que en algún momento sí los perdió pero ahora se estaba retractando, ahora realmente estaba siendo consciente de que no podía continuar tropezando con aquella tortuosa y errónea piedra. Kaien-dono era un hombre maravilloso y tenía una vida propia, y ella también tenía la suya. De hecho, su vida recién estaba empezando. Por más de que doliera, debía renunciar a esas ilusiones falsas e imposibles.

Lo haría, sí que lo iba a hacer.

Sumida en esas divagaciones, avistó el vehículo de Byakuya estacionándose frente a ella. Qué hacerle, rechistó, bien podía ella superar sus propios obstáculos sola pero ya que Kuchiki Byakuya se había deslizado en el camino, seduciéndola en el proceso, tampoco iba a negarse, sería una tonta si lo hiciera.

Byakuya la atraía mucho… Ese sujeto había logrado acapararla.

No sabía cómo iría a resultar todo aquello pero estaba segura de que si no aprovechaba la ocasión, incluso su hermana mayor se decepcionaría de ella.

Rukia se puso de pie y se acercó al coche. Byakuya le destrabó la puerta.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el plan? —preguntó la joven mientras se acomodaba en el asiento del copiloto.

Byakuya la observó por un momento en silencio… Esa mocosa carecía absolutamente de algo llamado buenos modales. Debería ponerla en su lugar.

—¿Todo en orden? —contestó él, conteniéndose, a modo de respuesta. Rukia lo miró como si le estuviera hablando en noruego.

—Bien, supongo.

Byakuya pisó el embrague y puso el vehículo en marcha, música sonando, y comenzaron a avanzar por las calles.

—¿Qué tal el trabajo? —quiso saber él.

—Normal —La otra se mantuvo invariable.

—¿Tus estudios?

—También.

—¿Te presentaste al examen?

—Sí.

Llegaron a un semáforo en rojo y él se detuvo a mirarla con una expresión mitad desconcierto, mitad impaciencia.

—¿Eres siempre tan desconsiderada? —preguntó, y esta vez su tono de voz no se contuvo de expresar cierto disgusto.

—Usualmente —dijo Rukia, que ni siquiera se molestó en voltear para encararlo. Byakuya, entonces, frunció el entrecejo.

—Ya veo. Entonces tendré que corregir eso.

Cuando Rukia giró la cabeza para ver lo que el sujeto se disponía a hacer, se encontró con que una mano rápida había capturado certeramente su rostro tomándolo de la barbilla y que ahora un par de labios suaves y agradables estaban arrebatándole un beso violento. ¡Cielos! Rukia se quedó sin aire.

—¡T-Tonto! —farfulló cuando él la soltó—. ¡No se supone que tengas que besarme ahora!

Byakuya la observó anonadado. ¿ _Tonto_? ¿Esta mocosa de estatura insignificante lo estaba llamando _tonto_? ¿A _él_? ¿A Kuchiki Byakuya?

El semáforo se puso en verde y él retomó la marcha.

—¿Por qué? —se limitó a cuestionar, algo descolocado.

—¡P-Porque…! ¡Tendrías que hacerlo en otro momento! —Rukia estaba escandalizada—. P-Por ejemplo, al final de la cita o-o en un momento climático, ¡deberías hacerlo más romántico…!

A Byakuya lo venció el desconcierto y la perplejidad, aun así la miró de soslayo. De modo que romántico…

—¿Eso crees? —observó arqueando una ceja, sus labios apenas curvando el asomo de una sonrisa.

—¡Olvídalo! —Rukia se volvió contra la ventana con el rostro enrojecido y cuando pudo reponerse de tal arrebato, indagó—. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal el trabajo? Por cierto, ¿qué se supone qué es esta música? Suena muy anticuada.

Byakuya ya no supo si deseaba tomarla ahí mismo, contra el volante, para que dejara de decir estupideces o si debería bajarla del coche y no volver a verla nunca más. Era exasperante.

—Lo es —respondió con la voz fría—. Es música clásica.

—Tch…

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te parece tan extraño que una persona joven pueda deleitarse con este tipo de música?

—¡Pues claro que me parece! No es como si te encontraras por ahí con gente que escucha melodías tan desusadas.

Byakuya la observó de reojo. "Al menos tiene un léxico lo suficiente decente…"

—Como sea, ¿qué tal el trabajo? —La joven retomó el tema de conversación.

—Marchando —respondió él—. Resolviendo asuntos con los impuestos y la inmobiliaria. Intento adquirir el título oficial del fondo de comercio y algunos obstáculos están interponiéndose, sin embargo, considero que eventualmente podré solucionarlos. Por otro lado, los insumos en el tributo público están absorbiendo gran parte de las ganancias, por lo que he tenido que reforzar las estrategias de venta. Supongo que sólo se trata de un período.

—Vaya, eres todo un empresario —ironizó la otra.

—Lo soy —aseveró Byakuya—, e intento mejorar con el tiempo.

El ceño de Rukia se torció con indignación. "¡Ni siquiera agradece mi cumplido…!"

—Bueno, si es así entonces puede que aprenda algo de ti —La joven se cruzó de brazos, finalmente asumiendo que debía reconocerle algo de mérito—. Después de todo mi carrera abarca parte de ese rubro. Aunque de todos modos, preferiría especializarme en el sector turístico.

—¿Te gustan los viajes? —quiso saber Byakuya.

—Sí, viajar es mi sueño —La expresión de Rukia adquirió un brillo radiante—. Planeo ir de vacaciones cuando termine la cursada.

—¿A dónde irás? —Byakuya la miró curioso, su semblante ahora suavizado.

—Aún no lo he decidido. Principalmente, me gustaría poder escoger un destino natural que tenga un valor histórico.

—Ya veo —En el rostro del joven hubo un asomo de calidez—. Suena interesante.

El viaje se extendió un rato más por las calles y avenidas de la capital hasta que el coche comenzó a deslizarse a lo largo de un extenso paredón. Byakuya dejó el vehículo en un aparcamiento y Rukia caminó junto a él hacia la enorme entrada de ese sitio. Avanzaron por una ancha empalizada y pronto, una fragante y fulgurante explosión de colores y tonos verdes invadió sus sentidos: estaban en un bellísimo jardín botánico.

—Este lugar… —Rukia se quedó sin aire.

—Solía venir aquí con mi madre cuando era pequeño —comentó Byakuya—. Cuando ella murió, adopté la costumbre de venir cada mes en su memoria. Sin embargo, con el transcurso del tiempo se convirtió en un hábito propio.

—Realmente… es precioso.

Recorrieron la estancia llenándose los ojos con toda la diversidad de árboles, flores y plantas que había en el lugar: arces, ombúes, cerezos, abedules, _kitos_ , fagus, hayas, ciruelos; jardines de camelias, de hydrangeas, de crisantemos, rosedales exóticos de _daimonjis_ , _hakkodas_ y _manyos_ ; estanques de lotos; arboledas de _ube_ y cualquier cantidad de plantas nativas y extranjeras que formaran parte de aquella extensa y deslumbrante vegetación, además de los bonitos puentes alzándose por encima de los estanques y las lagunas y de las fascinantes elevaciones rocosas que terminaban de armonizar el paisaje. Era como un mundo aparte.

—Oh, bonsáis —Rukia corrió hacia un parterre de cultivo y se agachó para contemplar las macetas.

—¿Te gustan? —Byakuya la siguió.

—Sí. Mi tía los cultiva en el jardín de nuestra casa, tenemos varios. He intentado cultivarlos pero no sé me da muy bien. Nunca he podido superar a mi hermana, a ella siempre le quedaban perfectos —Rukia se sonrió—. Su favorito era un momoyogi de azalea, aun lo conservamos. Oba-san se encarga de cuidarlo.

Byakuya se quedó en suspenso por un instante que pareció infinito. Rukia, entretenida con las plantas, no lo notó.

—Tenías una buena relación con ella —apuntó él con parquedad.

—Eso… normal —musitó Rukia—. Ella me llevaba seis años y éramos bastante distintas pero yo la admiraba. Supongo que es algo típico de los hermanos menores pero, cuando era pequeña yo realmente deseaba ser como ella. Hisana nee-san… Ella era independiente y trabajadora, y era amable y hermosa, todos la querían. Ella… fue realmente alguien admirable.

La imagen de Rukia tanteando las hojas de los bonsáis y el amor que fluía debajo de todas esas palabras que, tiernamente, pronunciaba, hicieron que Byakuya sintiera en el pecho una incómoda opresión. Otra vez esa sensación de qué diablos estaba haciendo, el torrente de dudas e inseguridades volviendo a cernirse sobre él para luego colapsar violentamente sobre la figura pequeña, esbelta, hermosa y anhelada de Rukia, en cuclillas, cargando su bolso infantil y contemplando los árboles diminutos.

Algo estaba mal, pero los sentimientos que en aquel instante lo apretaron no le permitieron pronunciar esa enorme y peligrosa inquietud. Aún no, no estaba preparado.

—Intento seguir su ejemplo —siguió Rukia, todavía con una sonrisa—, por eso trabajo y me esfuerzo todo cuanto puedo. Es lo que nee-san esperaría de mí.

Un largo silencio se asentó entre los dos mientras Rukia continuaba mirando los bonsáis y luego se ponía de pie para acercarse a una pequeña plantación de olivos que estaba junto a aquel parterre. Byakuya la siguió con la mirada y por un momento la acometió esa horrible sensación de que ella le era inalcanzable.

—Y… ¿qué pasó con tus padres? —preguntó Rukia de un momento a otro.

El movimiento brusco de su rostro ofreciéndole el candor de una mirada clara le disolvió el estupor. Byakuya dio algunos pasos avanzando hacia ella.

—Accidente de tránsito. Volvían de la hacienda y un vehículo se les atravesó en el camino. Fue una muerte inmediata —relató él.

—Ya veo, fue una tragedia —concedió Rukia—. ¿Y no tienes hermanos? —Byakuya lo negó con un gesto y Rukia continuó—. Mencionaste que tienes un abuelo, ¿vives con él?

—Vivo solo —El joven deslizó la mirada por una hilera de olivos—. Abandoné la vivienda de mi abuelo hace tres años, Ginrei jii-sama. Él es una persona mayor y ahora está de viaje.

—Oh, vaya. Tú realmente eres alguien independiente, Byakuya —El asombro y la sinceridad contenidos en la voz de la joven hicieron que él se apaciguara. Byakuya se sonrió minúsculamente.

—¿Eso crees? —respondió—. Siempre he sido leal a mis principios. Me gusta poseer esta autonomía. No hay forma de que sea de otra manera.

Rukia lo contempló en silencio por un rato.

—Eso… ¿Y cómo es vivir solo? —le preguntó después—. Quiero decir, ¿no se siente… solitario?

—No en realidad —aseguró él—. Disfruto de tener mi propio espacio y estoy acostumbrado a rodearme de poca compañía. La soledad nos hace fuertes.

Ahora era Byakuya quien contemplaba y acariciaba atento las hojas de los árboles, y Rukia se permitía observarlo con gran curiosidad: Kuchiki Byakuya era extraño, él era… _diferente_. De repente le pareció que era como un privilegio el poder charlar con alguien como él, porque percibía que era maduro y eso le gustaba. Se sintió conmovida.

—Ya veo —resopló al fin—. Honestamente yo ni siquiera lo he pensado, de hecho estoy muy cómoda viviendo con oba-san.

—Aun eres joven —apuntó él, y Rukia lo encaró con una expresión de mofa.

—No es como si tú fueras demasiado mayor que yo, no hables como si fueras un señor superado o algo por el estilo.

Byakuya se quedó de piedra. ¿Cómo es que ella…?

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —inquirió seriamente—. No te he dicho mi edad.

Rukia se sonrió con suficiencia.

—Tengo mis contactos —dijo.

El rostro de Byakuya adquirió un cariz aún más perplejo que asimismo era sombrío. ¿A qué se refería con que tenía contactos? ¿Acaso esta mocosa se había atrevido a investigarlo o algo semejante? Esto era demasiado, no lo iba a consentir, a Kuchiki Byakuya no lo burlaba nadie.

—Tonto, me mostraste tu documentación, ¿lo olvidaste? —mencionó ella.

Y volvía a llamarlo tonto…

Continuaron recorriendo el parque, paseando por los puentes y cruzando de un jardín a otro por los bonitos senderos de piedra. Visitaron el invernadero, compraron refrescos y Byakuya, con su retórica elocución, le enseñaba a Rukia acerca de algunas singularidades propias de aquel lugar. Rukia lo escuchaba con atención, en parte impresionada y en parte, por supuesto, encrespada, ya que el sujeto continuaba dándose a ver como si lo fuera entendido en todo.

—Cuando llegue el invierno —mencionó él— este jardín estará cubierto de nieve y la vegetación no podrá ser apreciada en su totalidad. Aun así, es la época más interesante de contemplar. En el invierno…

—En el invierno sólo queda contemplarse a uno mismo —lo interrumpió Rukia, arrebatándole las palabras—. Es la vicisitud de la vida reflejada en el cambio de las estaciones. Se dice que en el invierno hay poco para ver pero yo creo que observarse a uno mismo es el desafío más grande, dado que nunca se termina de ver lo que se tiene dentro. Las personas suelen temerle al hecho de descubrir sus propios defectos y todavía más al hecho de reconocerlos. Por eso, parte del renuevo que empieza con el invierno es aprender a conocerse y reconocerse en esos espacios que habitamos en blanco, e incluso redescubrirnos. Y quizás, cuando llegue la primavera, dejarnos florecer como nuevas personas.

Mientras Rukia caminaba junto a una plantación de helechos, Byakuya la escuchaba hablar observándola de espaldas y forzándose a mantener el control sobre sí: esta mocosa lo estaba volviendo loco diciendo todo eso.

Ella, al girar por una arboleda, le sonrió con picardía.

—¿Qué? ¿Te sorprendí?

Byakuya la miró sin aliento. Sí, lo estaba volviendo loco.

—Te dije que me gusta la naturaleza —alegó Rukia—. No es novedad que disfrute de la contemplación, es parte de lo que somos.

—Así es —afirmó finalmente Byakuya, sin dejar de mirarla—. Por eso mismo ahora estoy ansioso porque llegue el invierno y con él… la certeza de algo nuevo que quizás esté empezando a descubrir.

Rukia se percibió inmutada al oír esas últimas palabras, pero se recompuso pronto.

Ahora pasaban por un camino rodeado de arbustos de magnolias blancas y otros de camelias rosas. Rukia se detuvo a contemplar alegremente las segundas mientras un rayo de sol le cortaba la cara, al tiempo que una brisa suave y pasajera le sacudía el pelo. Byakuya se estremeció.

—Éstas me gustan —dijo Rukia con una sonrisa— pero… a oba-san no, así que no las tenemos en nuestro jardín. Yo creo que inspiran un sentimiento muy poético.

—Tienes razón —musitó Byakuya acompañándola—. Simbolizan el amor y la pasión. Son un emblema del deseo y del afecto sincero que se siente por el otro.

Rukia lo miró de lado, esforzándose por no sonrojarse.

—Sí, recuerdo que tuve que estudiar eso en el bachillerato, para literatura. Fue por eso que empezaron a gustarme —comentó.

—¿Por los poemas? —inquirió Byakuya, y Rukia asintió—. ¿Cuáles te gustan?

—No soy buena recordándolos.

Byakuya puso la mirada en las flores rosadas, pensativo, y después de un momento habló, con un tono de voz pausado.

— _En el jardín_

» _Ha tenido lugar la floración_

» _Blanca de una camelia._

Rukia se volvió para mirarlo, su rostro lleno de asombro.

—Onitsura —musitó Byakuya—. Es uno de sus haikus.

Hubo un destello de luz en la mirada de Rukia que hizo que Byakuya sintiera que aquello que estaba aconteciendo entre los dos no era del todo terrible. Al menos, en ese momento, se parecía a dejar hundir en un río inquieto un pesado anzuelo y sentir que tocase un fondo calmado.

La joven continuó mirando las flores.

—Vaya, no me sorprendería que también fueras poeta —mencionó ella con cierto deje de ironía, uno que fue como una caricia en el pecho de Byakuya.

Él se sonrió.

—Si quieres que lo sea, sólo tengo que intentarlo.

Rukia se volteó una vez más, ahora indignada por semejante soberbia, y él no tardó en fijar los ojos en su rostro. De repente sintió que los elementos dejaban de fluir y que su pecho comenzaba a palpitar calurosamente, más allá de su dominio, del tiempo.

—Esta camelia… —empezó Byakuya— es rosa y es única... y es todo el jardín.

Los ojos de Rukia se abrieron en grande y un calor intenso amenazó con invadir sus mejillas, abriéndose paso desde su pecho. Byakuya continuó mirándola fijo, demasiado entregado a esa improvisada composición lírica para lo que ella fuera capaz de imaginar. Su expresión era serena.

—Esta camelia… —volvió a decir— se ofrece ante mí… como un instante eterno.

Él caminó algunos pasos hasta quedar en pie junto a ella. Acarició el pétalo de una flor de aquel arbusto y lo contempló.

—Quiero que esta flor… —Siguió mirando el pétalo— que arde y se mece al viento… nunca se apague.

Todo estaba detenido. Un silencio demasiado claro y cálido había caído entre los dos, pero también cargado de muchas emociones. Rukia sintió un ligero estremecimiento y su pecho se agitó más de lo normal.

Él… Kuchiki Byakuya… ¿qué pasaba con él? Uno no podía ir por la vida recitando esa clase de poemas a cualquiera, él realmente la estaba desencajando. Y el maldito era un poeta, en serio.

Cuando sintió que recuperaba el aliento, siguió transitando su camino.

—Tienes talento —se limitó a comentar, sin que él pudiera ver el sonrojo de su rostro. Byakuya, mientras la seguía, se mantuvo inalterable.

—No —concedió—. Simplemente me he inspirado.

Entendiendo lo que él quiso decir con esas palabras, Rukia prefirió no acotar nada más. El maldito sonaba demasiado sincero como para que estuviera mintiendo, era increíble… La crispaba, y no tenía idea de por qué. Entonces, incapaz de formular cualquier evasiva, defensa, ofensa o lo que fuera, se quedó callada y siguió caminando, ahora entre los setos.

.

El tiempo corrió y comenzó a levantarse un poco de frío, las hojas secas de los árboles se arremolinaban en el aire. Rukia ahora se encontraba sentada en un pequeño banco de piedra y Byakuya la acompañaba en pie a pocos metros, ambos en el interior de una glorieta cercada. La joven contempló el rostro del muchacho, que estaba sumido en la observación de un conjunto de árboles.

No se esperaba que aquello resultara así, tan sólo debía ser un paseo para distraerse. Su objetivo principal era olvidar sus sentimientos por Kaien-dono y Kuchiki Byakuya parecía estar completamente dispuesto a conquistarla en el proceso. Y con un demonio, ¿qué pasaba con él? ¿Se creía un galán de película, algo como un estúpido, refinado y anticuado Edward Cullen versión asiática? Y lo peor de todo, ¿qué diantres estaba pasando con ella? Reaccionando tontamente ante el despliegue de su encanto refinado y arrogante, como si tal.

Vaya alboroto sentimental la acuciaba a Rukia, confundiéndola, retrayéndola y obstinándola constantemente. Sus sentimientos eran un lío.

Y el maldito de Byakuya terminaba por resultarle magnífico al final de cuentas, no lo iba a negar. Mucho menos reconocérselo. ¿Y por qué ahora él era un maldito, por cierto? Qué más daba… El tipo era todo un presumido, con esa apostura siempre calmada… Parecía decirle a los demás que ellos le importaban un bledo y querer demostrarles, con todo el éxito, que él era mejor. Y aun así, podía decir que había varias cosas de él que le gustaban, porque aún no era tan obstinada como para ver solamente sus defectos.

¿Acaso ella no era tan fuerte como creía? ¿Es que Grimmjow la había desilusionado tanto que indefectiblemente tenía que caer enseguida por cualquier sujeto que la tratara como se debiera?

No era bueno, no se dejaría vencer otra vez por ese tipo de emociones contraproducentes que ya la habían hecho sufrir. No se iba a dejar ganar por el encanto de Kuchiki Byakuya, estos encuentros con él eran sólo una válvula de escape.

Sí, eso era. Sus pensamientos ya iban poniéndose en orden. Rukia miró la hora en su teléfono y se percató de que pronto debería partir, le quedaba hacer el turno de la noche en el restaurante así que era mejor que se pusiera en marcha.

—Tengo que irme —avisó poniéndose de pie—. Debo regresar al trabajo.

Byakuya, que continuaba mirando los árboles, se ladeó apenas para verla, y al notarla acomodarse el bolso en el hombro, se sintió golpeado por una vaga sensación de pérdida que lo inquietó.

Se acercó hasta quedar frente a ella y la observó por un largo momento.

—Dijiste que no tienes novio —mencionó de repente.

A Rukia la tomó por sorpresa aquella acotación, por lo que fue incapaz de responder de inmediato. Aun así, repuso, sintiéndose algo nerviosa:

—¿Y eso qué?

—Asumo que alguna vez lo has tenido.

Rukia lo miró desconcertada.

—¿Cómo que lo asumes? —cuestionó—. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Lo que quiero decir es que —Byakuya reflexionó un poco antes de seguir, ésta era una conversación difícil de tener. Al menos era difícil tenerla con ella, pensó, porque aún no podía prever del todo sus reacciones. De modo que continuó— no pareces una chica ingenua. Eres una mujer alerta, inteligente y decidida, y ningún hombre puede pasar por alto algo como eso. Y no creo que no haya habido alguien... en tu corazón.

Rukia se encogió de hombros. Conocía muy bien este tipo de planteos, en su momento lo había padecido con Grimmjow, había oído una anécdota similar en boca de Renji, y de por sí, ella siempre había tenido amistad con el género masculino, así que sabía muy bien lo que ellos se traían entre manos cuando encaminaban una conversación hacia ese rumbo.

Caramba… Los hombres y su inevitable obsesión por querer marcar territorio. La joven eludió su mirada.

—¿Por qué querrías saber eso? —refutó—. Es mi pasado y sobre todo, no es tu asunto.

Byakuya la miró con tenacidad.

—Lo es —contestó—. Dije que quiero conocerte.

Después de sopesarlo por unos segundos, Rukia le devolvió:

—Está bien. Entonces empecemos por ti.

—¿Por mí? —repitió Byakuya, quien temió que la serenidad se le resquebrajara—. Sólo he tenido una novia cuando tenía tu edad. No hay necesidad de profundizar en ello, también es parte de mi pasado —Sintió que las palabras le habían salido embaladas pero sabía que si se detenía a analizarlas, probablemente terminaría cediendo una vez más ante esa horrible inseguridad, como cada vez que estando con Rukia evocaba a Hisana.

Rukia se mantuvo inalterable.

—Lo mismo digo. Sólo un ex novio —pronunció sin afectación, y luego se encaminó, cruzada de brazos, hacia la entrada de la glorieta—. ¿Contento?

Byakuya la siguió con la mirada y le pareció que la imagen de ella alejándose de él no era una imagen grata de ver. Era una estupidez, sin dudas, pero en su interior él temía.

—No —concedió, y Rukia, sin voltear para mirarlo, alzó las cejas—. Honestamente, no estoy contento con saber que alguien más se haya ganado tus sentimientos. Pero aun así, supongo que tendré que aceptar que es tu pasado.

Esto era demasiado. ¿Qué derecho tenía este sujeto de decir palabras como esas? ¿Acaso en algún momento habían sentado las bases para emprender algún tipo de relación? No, nada de eso. Era momento de que Kuchiki Byakuya recibiera un correctivo.

El joven la alcanzó hasta la columna de entrada donde ella estaba parada y entonces Rukia lo encaró.

—Dije que no me gusta perder ni repetir lo que digo, pero olvidé mencionar algo más importante —Él la cortó antes de tiempo—. No me gusta compartir.

Rukia se quedó de piedra y ninguna palabra o articulación pudieron salir de su boca. Compartir… Compartir… Esto, lo que él decía, era algo demasiado sensato, era una enunciación cabal que la había trastocado y que había hecho pie en sus bases más hondas. Compartir, Kaien-dono, compartir… Por supuesto que no se puede compartir. Las personas, los amantes… no se comparten.

Byakuya le fijó la mirada, una que era por demás tenaz. Era una mirada nueva a los ojos de Rukia, porque aún no lo había conocido así de determinado.

—¿Compartir? —retrucó ella, saliendo por fin del embotamiento—. ¿Cómo puedes hablar de compartir acerca de algo que no tienes? Es absurdo.

—Lo diré una vez más y será la última vez que lo haga —dijo Byakuya—. Siempre consigo lo que quiero.

El calor volvía a quemarle las mejillas. Rukia necesitó alejarse nuevamente de él, ahora caminando fuera de la glorieta. Este tipo… él realmente la estaba persuadiendo. Le dio la espalda y un rato después, cuando logró recuperarse, volvió a encararlo, su rostro siendo golpeado por el viento.

—Tengo que irme —repitió—. Mi trabajo…

—Entiendo —la interrumpió él, avanzando hacia ella. Byakuya contempló su rostro, su propia expresión ahora suavizándose, y de un momento a otro extrajo delicadamente de su pelo una hoja de álamo en forma de corazón que había acabado de posarse allí. La dejó caer en el suelo y ésta flotó por un rato entre los dos, mientras él todavía le sostenía la mirada—. Se te hace tarde. Vámonos —dijo al fin.

Y Rukia, levemente aturullada, siguió sus pasos en silencio.

.

Regresaron al centro de la ciudad mientras Byakuya le relataba cómo se administra un negocio. Las respuestas que obtenía eran cosas tales como: "ya lo sé", "no es como si no lo entendiera", "por supuesto que sabía eso" e incluso "conozco cómo funciona un negocio, mejor hablemos de otra cosa", de modo que Byakuya tuvo que volver a replantearse la idea de bajar a Rukia del coche reforzada ahora por el hecho de que la mocosa había empezado a toquetear descaradamente los objetos personales de su vehículo. Se estaba pasando de la raya.

—¿Y qué esto? —preguntó Rukia de repente estirada hacia el asiento trasero y ofreciéndole a Byakuya una vista muy generosa de su propia parte posterior. Luego se reacomodó, sosteniendo una caja rectangular entre sus manos y levantando la tapa cuanto antes—. Oh…

Byakuya observó su rostro atento: Rukia parecía estar absorta en una epifanía. Sus ojos rutilaban con un brillo fascinante, sus labios rosados estaban entreabiertos a la forma de un hermoso y adorable círculo, y sus mejillas habían adquirido un suave color. Era como estar ante una manifestación divina.

—¿Q-Qué es esto? —preguntó la joven en un susurro angelical.

—Wakame Taishii —contestó Byakuya, su expresión serena y signada por un irrefutable orgullo—. Una creación personal destinada al consumo. Es mi estrategia de venta más reciente. ¿Te gusta?

—C-Claro… —Rukia estaba embobada mirando la figura de la galleta—. Es hermoso…

Pronto estuvieron cerca del restaurante y entonces Rukia, que estaba terminando de comerse una de las galletas, se apresuró a decir:

—Hey, bájame a la vuelta, no me dejes en la entrada.

Byakuya arqueó una ceja.

—¿Por qué?

—¡P-Porque no! —Rukia empezó a escandalizarse—. ¡Tú sólo has lo que digo!

El joven, por supuesto, ignoró rotundamente la demanda y estacionó el coche justo frente a la entrada del lujoso y deslumbrante _Shiba's_.

A Kuchiki Byakuya nadie le daba órdenes.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —exclamó una ofendida Rukia—. ¡Te dije que me bajaras a la vuelta!

—¿Qué problema hay? —retrucó él—. Llegas tarde y te facilito el camino.

—No es ése el punto —acusó ella—. ¡No estás respetando mi privacidad!

Byakuya, manteniendo la calma, decidió que no recibiría esa acusación.

—Lo siento, supongo que ya es tarde —dijo… sin sentir absolutamente nada.

Rukia se proyectó mentalmente golpeándolo, su puño ya había empezado a contraerse. Sí, esa mejilla clara e impoluta en el rostro sereno y estúpido de Kuchiki Byakuya se vería mucho mejor con una marca de sus nudillos… En fin. Echó un vistazo por la ventana hacia el interior del restaurante y decidió que bajaría del coche en ese momento, antes de que Kaien-dono se apareciera en su rango de visión.

—Gracias por el paseo de hoy —le dijo a Byakuya antes de irse—. Fue… refrescante.

—¿Lo fue? —quiso saber él.

—Sí.

—Entonces tengamos otro.

Oh, no, no otra vez. No iba a dejar que la intimidara nuevamente dentro del coche, mucho menos frente a la entrada de su trabajo. _No_.

—Supongo —Se apresuró a decir ella mientras abría la puerta y se deslizaba fuera del vehículo—. Nos vemos.

Byakuya le clavó los ojos mientras la observaba de espaldas acercarse a la puerta del restaurante. Esa chica… era muy difícil en verdad. Cuánta paciencia debería tener si quería continuar conociéndola.

Observó que un sujeto, cuyo rostro se le hizo familiar, se le acercó desde el lado derecho (que era una parte del restaurante compuesta por mesas que estaban ocupadas) y la abordó antes de que ella alcanzara la puerta. Algo dentro de él se detuvo porque la expresión con que Rukia miró a ese hombre no le gustó para nada.

—Kaien-dono… —La escuchó decir a lo lejos.

—Cielos, mujer, llegas tarde otra vez. ¿Incluso te quedas dormida durante la siesta?

Rukia farfulló algo que a él se le hizo ininteligible y después, el sujeto llamado Kaien repuso:

—No importa, no importa, sólo entra. Hace frío y si te enfermas, tendrás que ausentarte por algunos días. _Shiba's_ no quiere perder a sus chicas, ¿eh? Son su escuadrón de élite…

¿ _Su_ chica? ¿Ese sujeto de estatura alta y complexión física fornida, cuyo rostro era aceptablemente agraciado, que iba bien vestido y evidenciaba ser el dueño de aquel negocio, estaba diciendo que Rukia era _su_ chica mientras le palmeaba amistosamente el hombro y mientras ella lo miraba con esa estúpida y sentimental expresión?

No, esto era inaceptable.

Después de ver que Rukia se perdiera en algún rincón dentro de ese insignificante, exiguo y mediocre restaurante de poca categoría, Byakuya arrancó el coche y se marchó de allí, entendiendo muy bien la situación en la que se encontraba y que debía resolver sin dilación.

Esta vez él no iba a perder, no iba a dejar ir a Rukia como lo había hecho con Hisana. Absolutamente no.

Esta vez iba a ganar, él siempre conseguía lo que quería.

Iba a pelear por ella.


	7. Hojarasca de miedos (I)

**N/A:** ¡Hola! Antes que nada quiero disculparme por la demora, como les avisé en mi profile y en mi página de fb, mi compu está en reparación con todos los capítulos que llevo escritos del fic. Por ahora, decidí adelantar algo escribiendo con la laptop de mi hermano, que no es lo mismo pero a nada... sirve. Estos días están siendo muy caóticos para mí, mi casa está en construcción, volví a la facultad, mi gato se accidentó y casi pierde una pata y actualmente me la paso yendo al veterinario cada dos días. Ya verán, me pasaron todas juntas, sin mencionar que la cuestión económica me hizo percha :(

En fin, a lo nuestro. Este capi es corto pero es substancial, ya que resolveremos un primer problema. Ahora paso a responder los reviews invitados:

 **Sakura chan:** gracias por seguir ahí y por tu apoyo, me alegra que la cita byaruki te haya gustado :D Rukia necesita cambiar de actitud con Byakuya, eso es cierto, y por eso en este capítulo me dediqué a explorar eso. Veremos qué piensa Byakuya al respecto, nuestro Edward Cullen asiático xD lol. Espero que lo disfrutes :)

 **Guest:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario, la verdad que tu observación sobre Rukia me hizo replantearme toda la historia xD Y te agradezco por eso, porque me hiciste ver que estaba escribiendo al personaje bastante ooc. Ojalá que este capítulo te satisfaga y que sigas disfrutando del fic, te mando un beso :)

No estoy segura de que pueda volver a actualizar en lo próximo, como les dije, ando bastante complicada. Esperemos que pueda recuperar mi pc cuanto antes al menos, no se dan una idea de lo que extraño escribir esta historia.

¡Les mando un beso!

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

 **VII**

 **Hojarasca de miedos (I)**

 **.**

—Así que ya has empezado a rendir los exámenes, qué bien —Kaien le sonrió a Rukia apoyándose contra la barra—. ¿Y cómo va eso?

—Eso, bien —respondió ella—. La semana entrante tendré el segundo examen así que pasaré muchas horas estudiando.

—Vaya, eres dedicada —observó el joven—. Me gusta ver eso. Me enorgullece que mis empleados sean personas esforzadas. Te felicito, Rukia-chan, llegarás lejos.

—Kaien-dono… —Ella se conmovió y se perdió en la expresión amable de su rostro.

—Lleva tiempo y esfuerzo completar una carrera, aún más si alternas el estudio con el trabajo —Siguió diciendo él—, por eso pienso que una persona que persiste de esa manera es alguien admirable. Hay quienes bajan los brazos en poco tiempo y se pierden de lo más interesante, que es el camino. Está lleno de altibajos y es allí donde nuestro carácter se pone a prueba, porque estamos expuestos al error y al fracaso pero también es donde surgen las enseñanzas. Y, si somos capaces de seguir en pie mientras lo transitamos, es posible que alcancemos nuestros sueños, ganando asimismo fuerza —Kaien volvió a sonreírle—. Sigue así, Rukia-chan. Algún día, dentro de unos cuantos años, quisiera verte entrar en _Shiba's_ y saber que has logrado lo que te habías propuesto. No importa lo que sea, sólo persíguelo.

Rukia sintió que no tenía palabras para expresarse y que aunque las tuviera, de seguro no bastarían para demostrarle a ese hombre su gratitud. Éste era el hombre del que ella se había enamorado tiempo atrás; ésta era la persona que al hablarle con esta misma sinceridad y transparencia, había depositado su confianza en ella para pedirle que trabajara junto a él. Kaien-dono siempre estaba tan cerca, acariciándole el corazón, y a la vez estaba tan lejos…

—Muchas gracias —Fue lo único que Rukia pudo decir, mientras asomaba en su mente el pensamiento de poder envolver a ese hombre entre sus brazos, de cómo se sentiría poder palpar su calidez. Kaien-dono era tan inalcanzable.

—Kaien-kun —Miyako se acercó desde la trastienda rompiendo el hechizo de ese mágico momento que, al final de cuentas, para Rukia, no era más que eso: una simple conversación, encantada por los desvaríos de su mente. Nada más que eso.

Rukia saludó a la dama y pronto se fue a seguir con sus labores, antes de escuchar cualquier cosa que sus oídos pudieran captar de aquella charla entre el patrón y su esposa. No se iba a permitir decaer. Había pasado una buena tarde con Kuchiki Byakuya y no iba a consentir que este tipo de situaciones se la estropearan, ella ya había tomado una decisión.

Renunciaría a Kaien-dono, olvidaría esos sentimientos. Se quedaría con lo bueno que él le había ofrecido y se desharía de todo lo demás: las estúpidas ilusiones que ella había creado en su cabeza. Eso era, continuaría pensando así. Estaría agradecida con él, por su bondad, por su constante apoyo, pero eliminaría las otras emociones, las que nunca debió haber sentido. Tal vez, si se lo repitiera constantemente, terminase por creerlo y en definitiva, por lograrlo.

Ella sólo era una empleada en ese lugar y Kaien-dono no era más que su patrón; un patrón genial y único, pero era solamente su patrón. Y fuera de ello, ella también tenía una vida, una que pese a todo ansiaba vivir pacíficamente, felizmente, sin tener que sufrir más de lo necesario, sin tener que volver a sufrir en realidad.

Decidió que continuaría encontrándose con Kuchiki Byakuya, él la había confortado de alguna manera porque le había recordado que todavía había cosas buenas en su interior. Kuchiki Byakuya, por un momento, le había hecho sentir especial, y aunque no tuviera la intención de profundizar una relación con él, esos ratos que habían compartido juntos la habían aliviado considerablemente. Fuera como fuese, Kuchiki Byakuya le agradaba y ahora no sólo era una atracción física: aunque el sujeto continuara siendo un petulante, debía reconocer que era una compañía grata.

Eso era lo que tenía que hacer: preocuparse por sí misma, ir en busca de su propio bienestar con las personas que le hicieran bien.

Estableciendo esos pensamientos en mente, continuó realizando su trabajo.

.

—Realmente te ves bien, Yoruichi, creí que te encontraría afligida —Juushiro Ukitake colgó su gabán en el perchero que estaba junto a la puerta.

—¿Por qué? No puedes ir por la vida deprimido como si tal —contestó la aludida acomodando una serie de platos y otros utensilios sobre la mesa.

—Por supuesto que no, pero imagino que el declive de un negocio debe afectar a cualquier persona.

—Ah, como si eso importara —Yoruichi meneó la mano con despreocupación—. Siempre que mi negocio se hunda puedo deshacerme de él y dedicarme a otra cosa. De hecho, tengo ganas de hacer un viaje largo.

Juushiro largó una carcajada amigable y se sentó en seiza sobre el cojín. Continuaron charlando de una cosa y otra hasta que el timbre del departamento sonó y la joven cruzó la sala para recibir al visitante: Byakuya.

—Siempre haciéndote rogar —comentó la joven dejándole el paso libre—. Anda, la comida ya está lista.

El grupo de amigos disfrutó de una cálida velada, plagada de anécdotas familiares y cualquier clase de injerencias tal como los problemas con que cada uno de ellos debía lidiar por aquellos días en sus respectivos trabajos: la inmobiliaria de Yoruichi tenía inconvenientes fiscales con el municipio; Juushiro, que trabajaba en la hacienda de los Kuchiki, padecía dolores de cabeza por culpa de una acuciante inestabilidad en los precios de la renta agraria; y Byakuya, por su parte, se las ingeniaba para hacer reflotar el flujo de consumo en la cafetería.

Un bodrio, para ser honestos.

—Entonces, dices que quieres hacer un viaje, Yoruichi —retomó Juushiro, antes de llevarse los palillos con _udon_ a la boca.

—Sí, creo que adoptaré un estilo de vida bohemio de ahora en más, estoy harta de las obligaciones —Tal declaración fue inconcebible a los oídos de Byakuya, que detuvo los palillos a medio camino entre el cuenco y la boca.

—¿Y qué harás con la inmobiliaria? —preguntó.

—Conozco a un par de personas que están interesadas en comprarla. En todo caso, cuando llegue el momento lo decidiré.

—¿Y por qué un viaje? —interrogó el joven, sintiéndose curioso.

Yoruichi compuso una expresión traviesa.

—¿Te importa?

—No del todo —respondió apresurándose a dar un bocado. ¿Cómo se atrevía a provocarlo frente a terceros?

—Lo dicho: ya me aburrí de las obligaciones —reafirmó la joven lo más campante—. Ahora sólo me quiero divertir.

—Por cierto, Byakuya —espetó Juushiro un rato después—. Deberías darte una vuelta por la hacienda en estas semanas, eres uno de los titulares principales y, a decir verdad, Kouga-kun se está volviendo loco entre tanto alboroto. Tal vez puedas echarle una mano, no deberías descuidar eso.

—Lo sé, he estado pensando en ello —correspondió Byakuya—. De hecho, me encuentro decidiendo qué fin de semana será adecuado para ir. Tiene casi un mes que no he vuelto.

Continuaron la charla por un rato más hasta que terminaron de cenar. Juushiro y Yoruichi, como habían bebido algunas copas, comenzaron a balbucear alguna que otra sandez. Byakuya, por su parte, sintió que lo vencía el cansancio; por ser lunes había tenido un día agotador.

Yoruichi recogió las lozas de la mesa y Juushiro las lavó. Poco después, éste se despidió amigablemente de ellos.

—Esperaba ver a Yuushiro-kun pero parece que tendrá que ser en otra ocasión —lamentó el hombre mientras Yoruichi le abría la puerta—. Espero volver a verlos pronto, Yoruichi, Byakuya. Hasta luego.

De repente la casa cayó en un silencio profundo, totalmente vacío. Yoruichi caminó hasta el sofá que estaba junto a la ventana y se arrellanó sobre él, acariciándose los dedos de los pies con la mirada un poco ida.

—Ha sido un buen rato —comentó con tranquilidad. Byakuya la miró desde la mesa.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo de pronto.

La otra lo miró de reojo sin cambiar de expresión y sin dejar de acariciarse los dedos. El joven se puso de pie y se acercó hasta quedar parado frente a ella. Otra vez volvió a caer entre los dos un pesado silencio, hasta que Byakuya retomó la palabra.

—Esta relación se termina.

El rostro de Yoruichi se contrajo un poco, adoptando ahora un gesto ceñudo. Después de un rato, la joven se sonrió con cierta ironía.

—Vaya, te tienen comiendo de la mano, ¿eh?

Byakuya guardó silencio, expectante a la próxima reacción. Era obvio que tal pronunciación no iba a dejarla indiferente. Tras reacomodarse en el sofá para encararlo mejor, Yoruichi se tornó pensativa durante algunos segundos mientras se acariciaba la barbilla.

—Lo que me encoña, Byakuya-bo, es que creas que tienes el poder de decisión —dijo de un momento a otro— porque, sinceramente, ésta no es sólo tu decisión —Lo miró fijo—. ¿Piensas que no lo vi venir? Te conozco desde que eras un crío.

El rostro del joven apenas se contrajo mientras todavía se mantenía en silencio.

—Está claro que las explicaciones sobran entre nosotros, sin embago… será mejor que lo aclaremos de una vez—Siguió diciendo ella—. ¿Querías saber por qué un viaje? Yo también he conocido a alguien.

Yoruichi pudo advertir que la circunspección de Byakuya vaciló.

—Y… ya que estamos en el asunto, considero que esto es lo mejor para ambos.

Byakuya se tomó un buen rato para responder y sopesó bien cada una de sus palabras. Palabras para nada gratas de oír, por cierto, porque ningún hombre que se precie como tal y que además desborde de arrogancia y orgullo como él es capaz de soportar semejante excusación. Esa mujer acababa de zaherir de manera infame su ego y lo peor de todo es que estaba haciéndole sentir como si todavía fuera un crío. De alguna manera, una muy absurda, comenzó a sentirse usado, incluso burlado por esa mujer.

Shihouin Yoruichi… ¿Cómo es que no antevió algo así? ¿Acaso era tan ingenuo? Y lo que era peor: ¿él no la había satisfecho lo suficiente? Aunque no tenía sentimientos por ella, la situación no dejaba de ser humillante.

—Oh, vamos. No vas a decirme que estás celoso —lo provocó ella, y él le clavó una mirada helada.

—Molesto, tal vez —correspondió—. ¿Te acostaste con él mientras lo hacías conmigo?

Yoruichi se rio con sorna.

—Tranquilo, chico. Aún no he caído tan bajo —respondió ella, y acto seguido se levantó del sofá para ir a llenarse una copa de vino. Luego se quedó en pie junto a la ventana, su expresión pensativa y con un deje de nostalgia—. Lo hemos pasado bien, Byakuya-bo. Y tenemos la madurez suficiente para enfrentarnos y comprendernos hasta este punto, hemos logrado respetarnos. No lo arruinemos, ¿está bien?

Era totalmente denigrante. Ella en verdad lo ventajeaba, en edad y en experiencia pero sobre todo en madurez. Él entendía que la mujer estaba en lo cierto pero aun así, no podía hacer a un lado ese fastidio que le provocaba el hecho de que ella le hablara como si fuera un niñato. Estaba sintiéndose como un estúpido adolescente a su lado. Pero ahora que lo pensaba… estaba claro que ella lo había visto de esa manera durante todo el tiempo. Había sido un tonto. Tenía que aceptar que había sido un tonto con todas las letras.

Aquello era un puñetazo en su ego, uno que no se lo perdonaría, pero de todas maneras… Él también era lo suficientemente maduro como para comprender la totalidad de la situación. Esta relación se termina fue lo que él dijo, y era justamente porque él lo había decidido así. Su ciclo con Yoruichi había concluido, era indiscutible.

Ahora su mente sólo tenía espacio para pensar y fantasear con una mocosa bella y testaruda llamada Rukia.

Byakuya podía tener muchos defectos como persona y como hombre, pero que era hombre de una sola mujer, no se podía cuestionar. Con él no había lugar para terceros, él no compartía ni hacía concesiones en caso de que los sentimientos lo dominaran. No había forma de que fuera de otra manera. Absolutamente no.

—Está bien —dijo al fin—. Que así sea, entonces.

Yoruichi le dio una sonrisa que él no pudo ver, porque pronto se había acercado al perchero que estaba junto a la puerta para descolgar su abrigo.

—Me voy —avisó poniéndoselo—. Nos veremos luego.

—Oye, todavía quiero saber quién es la chica —Byakuya la miró entre resentido e indignado—. ¿Qué? De veras siento curiosidad —Yoruichi cogió las llaves y le abrió la puerta—. Y además, tengo que darte mi aprobación, no voy a permitir que mi dulce Byakuya-bo se deje manipular por cualquier bruja.

"¿Ahora soy dulce? En cualquier caso, tú eres la menos indicada para decir algo así…" Byakuya la miró frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Tal vez en otra ocasión —se limitó a decirle, y con eso se marchó.

Yoruichi volvió a sonreírse con afecto mientras lo veía desaparecer en el rellano del pasillo. "Tonto e ingenuo, Byakuya-bo… Tal y como un crío".

.

Malditos negocios de atención al público, ¿por qué siempre tienen que sintonizar la molesta radio en la que no dejan de sonar melodías sensibles, lentas y románticas; estúpidas canciones sentimentales que aguijonean el corazón de uno y que parecen estar hechas nada más que para terminar de destruirlo? ¡Ah!

Rukia quitó el mantel de una mesa empapada de gaseosa de un sopetón y le pasó un trapo con una ira y una violencia rigurosamente titánicas.

—¿Por qué ese talante? —expresó una asombrada Nelliel mirándola de costado.

—Por nada —La voz de Rukia fue un rugido feroz.

—Santo cielo… Eres como yo mientras limpio los pisos de mi casa cada vez que pienso en Nnoitra-kun. Temo que un día llegue a taladrarlos.

Al ver que la muchacha no emitía respuesta y que seguía tan resentida con la vida, el mundo y aquella pobre e inocente mesa, Nelliel suspiró y puso los brazos en jarra.

—Sólo se me ocurre una solución para todo este despliegue de cólera —dijo con seriedad—. Salgamos de copas.

—Vaya, qué gran idea —ironizó Rukia, y cuando terminó de secar la mesa y se hubo limpiado el sudor de la plegada frente, agregó—: ¿Cuándo?

—Hoy. Le diré a Jackie que nos reserve una mesa.

—Está bien —No se sabía si Rukia lo estaba diciendo en serio o si lo estaba diciendo irónicamente, pero de todos modos Nelliel festejó con un "¡ _yoshi_!" y con una sonrisa fantástica. Luego se marchó de allí.

"Por supuesto, eso es lo que haré... Definitivamente tengo que ver otras cosas."

Se contuvo de dirigir la mirada hacia el sector de la caja, donde en esos momentos se encontraba Kaien-dono, y caminó hacia la trastienda para enjuagar el trapo.

Bien, pasó de verlo. Eso ya era un logro muy grande.

Llegó al lavabo y giró el grifo para dejar que corriera y se entibiara el agua.

 _No estoy contento con saber que alguien más se haya ganado tus sentimientos…_

 _No me gusta compartir…_

 _Eres una mujer alerta, inteligente, decidida, y ningún hombre puede pasar por alto algo como eso…_

 _Esta camelia… es rosa y es única… y es todo el jardín…_

 _Quiero que esta flor… nunca se apague…_

Ese arrogante de Byakuya, ¿qué estaría haciendo ahora? El muy soberbio... No había olvidado ni una sola palabra de todas esas cosas maravillosas que él le había dicho, menos aún el tono sincero de su voz… menos que menos la transparencia que hubo en su mirada durante esos momentos; la franqueza de esa arrogante e irresistible mirada.

No habían vuelto a comunicarse desde el sábado. Estaba claro que él se estaba absteniendo de presionarla, o al menos ella creía haber sido lo suficientemente contundente en sus acciones como para que el sujeto se diera cuenta de que no iba a facilitarle todo ese intento de cortejo o lo sea que fuera que estaba llevando a cabo. El muy arrogante había osado bajarla del coche nada más que frente a la entrada de su trabajo. ¿Pero quién se creía que era el tipo? ¿Su novio?

Terminó de escurrir el trapo y volvió al salón. Kaien-dono le indicó que recargara los aceiteros así que prosiguió a recogerlos de la farmacia y regresó con ellos a la trastienda. Intercambió alguna que otra broma con los cocineros del mediodía y luego siguió con lo suyo.

 _¿Por qué, dices? Quiero conocerte…_

 _Mi único interés eres tú…_

El entrecejo se le contrajo y las mejillas se le acaloraron sin que lo pudiera evitar.

"Tonto…"

Cogió el botellón de aceite de la estantería y se puso manos a la obra.

.

La hora del almuerzo se aproximaba y por supuesto, Kuchiki Byakuya debía almorzar en tiempo y forma: ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos. La agenda de un hombre meticuloso y organizado como él dispone que cada actividad sea así: escrupulosa.

Así que, una vez que hubo estacionado su camioneta blanca de alta gama —recientemente lavada según podía apreciarse— frente a la fachada del poco categórico almacén _Shiba's_ , el joven se adentró en el recinto vistiendo su última adquisición de _Comme des Garçons_ color cobalto, y se aproximó hacia la barra con la usual circunspección, robándose unas cuantas miradas femeninas en el camino. Apoyó sobre la superficie un elegante brazo diestro y dejó a la vista —de una manera dudosamente casual— su costoso y exquisito reloj de muñeca, y después de acomodarse en el rudimentario taburete que estaba allí, abrió su periódico.

Una voz femenina lo abordó.

—Buenos días, señor cliente. Permita que le deje…

— _Kaiseki Ryouri_ —la cortó Byakuya sin mirarla—, _nimono_. Que esté bien condimentado.

Bambietta, por supuesto, tuvo que contenerse de mandarlo al diablo porque si lo hacía se quedaba sin empleo, de modo que asintió con una muy forzada cortesía y procedió a retirarse de allí.

Entonces, Byakuya avistó al sujeto.

Estaba en el sector de la caja, trabajando en la computadora, con un semblante y una apostura demasiado desgarbados como para que él pudiera mirarlo con aprobación. Su lenguaje corporal era demasiado abierto. Todo en ese sujeto gritaba imprudencia y desatino.

Frunció el entrecejo y continuó leyendo el periódico. Evidentemente cualquier dama se sentiría atraída por un sujeto tan desestructurado como él, no era tan testarudo como para no reconocer los méritos de otros: el sujeto tenía una expresión facial relajada y condenadamente agradable, no le extrañaría que Rukia tuviera cierta debilidad por él. Cierta… Ciertamente él se encargaría de verificarla y después, de destruirla.

Eso era. Yoruichi retrocedió un paso en su podio mental de personas despreciables e impunes.

—Kaien-dono —Rukia pasó apurada del otro lado de la barra, frente a él, sin siquiera notar su presencia. Aunque por supuesto, el periódico abierto de par en par debió de habérselo dificultado.

Byakuya observó atentamente la situación. La observó atentamente _a ella_.

—Se agotaron las botellas de aceite de oliva —avisó la muchacha, con una actitud y un lenguaje corporal un tanto… agitados.

—Oh, vaya. Gracias por apuntarlo, Rukia-chan —El otro apenas si la miró y continuó trabajando concentradamente en la computadora.

Al parecer… si allí existía algún tipo de atracción, estaba claro que ésta no era del todo compartida. De todos modos no podía confiarse, ese sujeto llamado Kaien le generaba una fuerte sensación de competencia.

¿Acaso el sujeto era incapaz de darse cuenta del comportamiento de Rukia? ¿O en realidad era él mismo quien estuviera siendo por demás observador?.

Rukia se volvió por donde vino y fue entonces cuando se percató de que Byakuya estaba allí, _mirándola_.

—Byakuya —Su expresión fue de desconcierto total. Entonces se le acercó cuanto antes—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Espero mi orden —respondió él lacónico.

—Oh… —Rukia era demasiado obvia al demostrar lo mucho que se estaba esforzando por ocultar sus emociones. Y Byakuya, insólitamente, comenzaba a ser capaz de leer a través de ella—. Esto…

—¿Algún problema? —quiso saber él.

—Ninguno —Ella titubeó—. Es sólo que… no esperaba verte.

—¿Por qué? Soy un cliente.

—¿Cómo que "por qué"? —Rukia procuró que la conversación se mantuviera en privado, por lo que su tono de voz sonó bastante bajo—. Por empezar, éste es mi trabajo…

—Pareces muy territorial con respecto a este lugar —señaló él. La joven se agitó aún más.

—¡No es eso! —exclamó—. Además, no hemos vuelto a comunicarnos, ¿cómo esperarías que reaccione?

—Más alegre, quizás —musitó él—. Como cuando estabas… dentro de mi coche.

El rubor que tiñó las mejillas de la joven y la dilatación inmediata de su mirada hicieron que Byakuya recordara, con una ráfaga de victoria, que él aun ejercía un importante poder de seducción sobre ella. Ésta _no era_ una batalla perdida, en absoluto.

—Demos un paseo hoy, Rukia —propuso con una expresión y un tono de voz más suaves—. Realmente… no he dejado de pensar en ti.

Rukia se quedó sin aire por un segundo y sólo entonces reparó en lo guapo que él se veía. Otra vez la estaba mirando de esa forma, con ese estúpido y seductor fleco cayendo sobre sus… _bellos_ ojos y vistiendo un abrigo azul que le sentaba de diez. Esto no iba bien…

—Byakuya, no es momento ni lugar para decir cosas como ésas —Se azoró la joven, mirando por el rabillo del ojo hacia donde estaba su patrón.

—¿Por qué? Nadie nos está escuchando —concedió él—. Y en todo caso, tú sólo eres una mesera charlando amablemente con un cliente ocasional.

—"Cliente ocasional" —Se indignó la joven—. ¡Como si fuera a tragarme ese cuento!

—Es cierto —convino él—. La única razón por la que estoy aquí es mi deseo de verte, así sea nada más que para mirarte pasar entre una mesa y otra. Realmente quiero que salgas conmigo y por si eso fuera poco, muero por volver a besarte. ¿Qué otra cosa debería agregar?

Rukia se quedó boqueando. La mente se le ofuscó, las piernas casi le flaquearon, el corazón le dio tumbos, los pulmones se le quedaron sin aire… Maldito Byakuya, engreído, ¿qué diablos estaba haciendo?

—¿Hhm? —El turbulento estado físico de la joven no pudo sino llamar la atención de su patrón, que ahora se había acercado a ella—. ¿Sucede algo, Rukia-chan? —preguntó alternando la vista entre la joven y Byakuya.

—¡Ah, Kaien-dono! ¡No es nada! —Se apresuró a decir ella—. Descuida, por favor.

—¿Seguro? —quiso saber él, echándole una mirada un tanto sospechosa al ahora nada simpático de Byakuya.

—Seguro —concedió Rukia.

Entonces, Kaien pensó que en esos instantes estaba invadiendo un espacio bastante personal entre la muchacha y ese joven, así que se retiró. Aun así, la mirada arrogante y por momentos desafiante de Byakuya no le pasó desapercibida. De todos modos tampoco le dio demasiada importancia. Debía de ser algún mocoso arrogante…

Al ver la actitud despreocupada del sujeto, Byakuya se atrevió a inferir que en efecto allí no había ninguna atracción compartida. Ahora sólo restaba asegurarse de que no hubiera ningún tipo de atracción, ni compartida ni sesgada ni nada, en absoluto. Fuera como fuese, no podía permitir que Rukia estuviera expuesta y lo que era peor; _predispuesta_ ante semejante y desdeñablemente respetable espécimen masculino. Era absolutamente inaceptable consentir tal situación. Ningún hombre en su sano juicio aprobaría algo como eso.

—¿A qué hora finaliza tu jornada? —le preguntó a la muchacha después. El rostro de Rukia estaba tan rosado como las camelias que habían contemplado juntos.

— _A las tres_ —respondió ella con una violenta y magnífica efusión. Byakuya se detuvo a observar su figura por un segundo y luego retomó el periódico.

—Pasaré por ti a esa hora —informó empezando a leer—. Y por cierto… Te ves muy bonita hoy, Rukia.

Y dicho eso Rukia se agitó, lo miró sin poder ocultar sus emociones y regresó a la trastienda antes de que los cumplidos de Byakuya acabaran por embotarla. En el camino se cruzó con una ceñuda Bambietta, que iba llevando una orden.

—Escupiría sobre su plato si no supiera que estás liada con él —le musitó la muchacha en un tono de voz muy bajito.

Rukia, haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para recuperar su línea, no se contuvo de modular una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Hazlo.

Antes de cruzar el umbral se giró para observar a Byakuya, que ahora estaba leyendo su periódico.

"Idiota" pensó con fastidio, aunque la expresión de su rostro indicaba completamente lo contrario.

Kuchiki Byakuya la estaba persuadiendo… Y a Rukia se le estaba haciendo muy difícil controlar sus emociones con él.


	8. Hojarasca de miedos (II)

**N/A:** ¡Hola! No sé ni por dónde empezar, hace mucho que no actualizo y probablemente cuando comiencen a leer se sientan algo confundidos.

Paso a explicar algunas cosas:

 **1.** Borré los capítulos _7_ y _8_ que estaban publicados y los cambié por otros, porque los que estaban publicados no pertenecían a la línea original de la historia que escribí. Como en ese entonces mi pc estaba rota, había tenido que reescribir los capítulos en otra parte y modifiqué muchas cosas en ese momento, y esa es la razón por la que mi historia haya quedado estancada por más de un año. Se me había ido de las manos y no supe cómo, ni tuve el tiempo de, solucionarla.

Así que hoy, después de pensarlo por un tiempo, me decidí a continuar con lo que ya tenía escrito aunque eso siginificara sacrificar los capítulos _7_ y _8_ que leyeron tiempo atrás. No sé cuál versión sea mejor en cuanto a desarrollo, pero definitivamente la original (los capítulos que les traigo ahora) es más viable porque me permite seguir publicando el trabajo que tengo guardado: hasta ahora llevo escritos catorce capítulos largos.

 **2.** Mi idea es actualizar una vez al mes hasta que termine de escribir, sin embargo, es posible que el capítulo _9_ lo traiga antes para compensar el tan prolongado hiatus.

 **3.** Al releer esta historia sentí que los personajes están algo ooc y les pido perdón por eso, sin embargo, no voy a cambiar nada porque de todas formas se trata de un AU.

 **4.** Y ahora sí, les pido perdón por tanta irresponsabilidad. Sé que esta historia les gustó bastante y se merecen que la continúe, pese a mis contratiempos. Entiendo que estén molestos por el cambio, pero decidí que es lo mejor para poder seguir desarrollando el fic. Así que, a los que sigan leyendo: muchas gracias por seguir allí y disculpen por este terrible hiatus, y a los que no: gracias también por haber leído.

Espero que aunque el manga de Bleach haya terminado, aún quede algo de vida en este bello fandom, que tantos momentos memorables nos dio.

¡Nos leemos en otra!

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

 **VIII**

 **Hojarasca de miedos (II)**

 **.**

El coche de Byakuya estacionó a las tres, como se esperaba, nada menos que frente a la fachada de _Shiba's_. Mientras esperaba que Rukia pisara fuera del estrepitoso almacén sin clase, se dedicó a realizar llamadas de negocios. Cuando la vio cruzar finalmente la puerta, se percató del enfado que tiñó su rostro al momento que vio el coche estacionado en aquel lugar.

La joven caminó hacia el vehículo a regañadientes y él le destrabó la puerta. Mientras ella se acomodaba en el asiento, él continuó haciendo un sutil alarde de su sofisticado repertorio discursivo plagado de expresiones tales como: "regulación de los precios agrarios", "adquisición de bienes industriales para el crecimiento", "influjo de divisas", "estancamiento inconveniente de la producción requiere de una inminente necesidad de reorganizar la agenda" y demás yuyos venenosos que, de no ser más o menos afines a la carrera que Rukia estudiaba, hubieran conducido a la muchacha inmediatamente fuera del coche.

Rukia, además de estar enojada, comenzó a sentirse indignada ante semejante y descarada muestra de altivez, pero al mismo tiempo, también tuvo que luchar por ocultar la impresión. Kuchiki Byakuya era un soberbio de primera categoría, pero lo que tenía de soberbio también lo tenía de inteligente, debía reconocer. Y… eso la seducía.

—Entiendo. Será necesario repasar las partidas del último mes, no es posible que haya errores. Seike, revisa eso por favor.

Cuando Byakuya colgó la llamada hubo un largo minuto de silencio entre los dos.

—No debiste estacionar aquí otra vez —El tono de voz de Rukia contuvo el enfado lo mayor posible—, te sugerí que me esperaras a la vuelta.

—Lo olvidé —mintió Byakuya. A Rukia le dio una vena asesina.

—Descarado —rezongó la otra.

—No veo qué problema hay. ¿Acaso te perturba que nos vean juntos? —Byakuya adoptó un gesto receloso.

—Te dije que no es eso.

—Entonces pongámosle término a esta trivial discusión y vayamos a dar un paseo, el día está lo suficiente agradable como para amargarse por asuntos insubstanciales. ¿Está bien?

Rukia resopló con impaciencia y tras unos segundos, decidió que ésta vez descartaría la acusación. Después de todo, Byakuya estaba en lo cierto, el día estaba espléndido.

—De acuerdo. ¿Qué plan tienes para esta tarde? —preguntó al fin, arrellanándose en el asiento con mejor talante y reiniciando la exploración de objetos personales que ocupaban aquel vehículo. Byakuya hizo un esfuerzo descomunal por no reprenderla mientras la observaba coger un disco de la guantera.

—El que tú decidas.

Rukia, entendiendo que este sujeto era de verdad todo un caballero, alzó las cejas leyendo el título del disco y luego repuso:

—¿Qué tal el parque de arces que está cerca de aquí? Es un buen sitio.

—Muy bien. Vayamos.

Entonces, condujeron durante algunos minutos por la ajetreada capital y cuando avistaron la enorme empalizada que daba inicio al parque, Byakuya buscó con la mirada algún punto de aparcamiento. Dieron una vuelta y pronto el coche se detuvo entre un complejo de vehículos. Era una tarde de otoño radiante y llena de personas y colores, mas ellos caminaron hacia el sector del parque que estaba menos poblado.

—Trabajar en atención al público termina por producirte rechazo hacia las multitudes —suspiró Rukia de un momento a otro—. Es agotador.

—¿Te gusta tu trabajo? —preguntó él, observando sus gestos.

—Sí, supongo —resopló Rukia, sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo—. Estoy acostumbrada y he forjado buenos vínculos.

—¿Qué clase de vínculos? —quiso saber él. Rukia se sintió perseguida y lo miró con reticencia.

—¿Es esto un interrogatorio?

—Sólo es un paseo para conocernos —respondió Byakuya, inalterable.

—Pues paseemos —dijo ella adelantándose a él—. ¿Qué clase de vínculos se pueden forjar en un trabajo? Pues vínculos de _nakama_ , es obvio.

Siguieron recorriendo el parque tranquilamente, las hojas caídas, amarillas y rojas, de los árboles crujiendo bajo sus pies. Llegaron a un apacible y cálido sendero rodeado de árboles y un lindo cachorro blanco que parecía estar perdido comenzó a seguirlos. Rukia jugó un poco con él y Byakuya la observó desentendido de cualquier medida de tiempo.

—Solía venir aquí con mi hermana cuando éramos pequeñas, veníamos con oba-san —dijo Rukia de un momento a otro—. Oba-san y nee-san permanecían tranquilas mientras armaban el picnic y yo buscaba algún grupo de amigos para jugar. Siempre terminaba corriendo por todo el parque —Recordó riendo sola.

En ese instante, Byakuya sintió que el único individuo que ocupaba un podio despreciable e impune era él: él no merecía estos momentos.

—¿Ya habías venido aquí? —preguntó Rukia. Antes de responder, él se tomó unos segundos.

—Alguna vez —musitó—. Prefiero el parque de sauces.

Allí, otra vez, el torrente de miedos sacudiendo su estómago. Éste era el parque de Hisana, éste era el lugar donde a la joven le gustaba venir. El lugar que siempre le había traído malos recuerdos y que en tantos años después de haber terminado la relación con ella no se había atrevido a volver a pisar. Fue angustiante durante mucho tiempo avistar este sitio aunque fuera de lejos, y ahora, pese a que esa sensación ya no lo aguijoneara, el hecho de que hubiera regresado nada más y nada menos que con la hermana menor de su ex novia, quien era completamente ignorante de todos esos eventos, no eximía a la situación de ser peor.

Porque de hecho, era peor.

Sin embargo él ya lo tenía claro, ya había tomado una decisión. Los sentimientos que tenía por Rukia no tenían nada que ver con Hisana, eran puramente genuinos. Lo angustiaba saber que podía perderla, no ahora cuando finalmente podía compartir algo sincero con alguien. Rukia, desde el primer instante, no le fue indiferente, su comportamiento con él era definitivamente opuesto al que había tenido Hisana. Rukia era una chica difícil pero él podía ver que en el fondo ella estaba atraída de verdad.

Y estaba ese sujeto, Kaien, revoloteando entre los dos. Eso no lo dejaba tranquilo. Rukia, que de un día al otro se le había aparecido en el camino ofreciéndole estos momentos, aparentemente tenía cierta debilidad por ese hombre, una que parecía no ser recíproca pero que no por eso dejaba de ser susceptible de revertirse. El sujeto la conocía desde antes que él, eso le jugaba en contra, pero aun así él no estaba dispuesto a cederla.

Vaya egoísta y errónea forma de pensar que tienen los hombres, disputándose a la chica de sus sueños como si fuera un trofeo. Byakuya, aunque no se detenía a contemplar estos insoslayables y mediocres aspectos que conformaban su actitud, en el fondo, era muy consciente de lo sucio que estaba jugando.

Porque ésa había sido su decisión: ocultar la verdad. No iba a confesarle a Rukia que había tenido una relación con Hisana sino hasta que el sujeto Kaien saliera del medio. De cualquier manera, él y Rukia aun llevaban poco tiempo conociéndose… si es que en verdad tenía derecho a buscar razones que abogaran a su favor.

Era deplorable, lo sabía. Pero viéndola jugar cariñosamente con los animales y sonreír con tanta calidez mientras conversaba con él, no podía sino anhelar que Rukia le correspondiera, que pudiera compartir finalmente sus sentimientos.

Los hombres temen y mucho cuando se trata de perder a la mujer que quieren. El amor los hace fuertes y al mismo tiempo débiles.

De modo que cargando con toda esa montaña de justificaciones absurdas y malogradas, estaba decidido a ganarse los sentimientos de aquella joven que ahora caminaba a su lado, porque de todas maneras también había algo de altruismo en ese mejunje infame y egocéntrico que habitaba dentro de él: observar la sonrisa de Rukia en esos momentos no hacía más que alimentar el creciente deseo de mantener y procurarle esa felicidad.

Aunque llevara poco tiempo conociéndola, Rukia ya se había ganado un lugar en sus sentimientos y él estaba dispuesto a ir más allá, iba a garantizarle cualquier tipo de alegría. Porque, ¿qué es un hombre sin poder querer a una mujer, al final de cuentas? Es como un vaso medio vacío.

—¡Hey! —Rukia lo devolvió de sus dispersiones.

—¿Qué pasa? —Él respondió con cierta abstracción.

—¿Cómo que "qué pasa"? —El rostro de la joven estaba acalorado—. Estás viéndome de ese modo hace un buen rato, ¿es que eres un psicópata?

—No —contestó Byakuya sonriéndose—. Sólo me gusta apreciar la belleza de un paisaje, eso es todo.

—Tch —Rukia se dio vuelta y continuó andando—. Estúpido romántico…

—¿Romántico? —La sonrisa de Byakuya se acentuó.

—No me hagas volver a decirlo —gruñó la joven.

Byakuya siguió sus pasos sonriéndose de una manera vanidosa

—Ésa es mi línea —contestó, y continuaron con el recorrido.

Llegaron al final del sendero y pronto reemprendieron la vuelta, los rayos de sol se filtraban entre los ramajes de los árboles. Aquel era un paisaje precioso, una radiante explosión de tonos naranjas y rojizos que se complementaban con el color terroso de los troncos de los árboles. Asimismo, el aire estaba cargado de humedad, anticipando que en algunas horas llovería.

A medio camino del sendero, Rukia se dejó caer sobre un banco.

—Estoy cansada —resopló—, quedémonos aquí un rato.

Byakuya consintió la propuesta y se acomodó junto a ella.

—Lo malo de trabajar en un restaurante es que al estar de pie por tanto tiempo tus piernas se fatigan —comentó la joven mirando el cielo a través de los ramajes.

—¿Llevas mucho tiempo trabajando allí? —quiso saber él.

—Nueve meses.

—¿Te gusta? —indagó—. Ese sitio.

Rukia lo miró de reojo.

—Te dije que ya me acostumbré.

Byakuya se quedó en silencio por un rato. Aunque su postura se mantenía inalterable, por dentro estaba algo ansioso.

—¿Qué clase de relación tienes con tu patrón? —preguntó de un momento a otro. Rukia no pudo contener el sobresalto.

—¿Disculpa?

—Me intriga saber qué clase de sentimientos alberga un empleado por su patrón —agregó mirándola de reojo—. También tengo un negocio.

La postura de Rukia se tornó vacilante. En efecto: Byakuya ya podía leer a través de ella.

—Eso… Bueno, respeto. Y gratitud, supongo —concedió la joven—. Y admiración, también.

—¿Admiración? —El joven torció una ceja. Esa acotación no le gustó para nada.

—Sí… He visto que dirigir un negocio no es una tarea sencilla, requiere mucho esfuerzo y dedicación —Rukia sintió que titubeaba—. Por eso pienso que… alguien que dirige un negocio es alguien admirable.

—Entonces admiras a tu patrón —La expresión de Byakuya fue todo lo resentida posible.

Rukia se azoró pero hizo lo mejor que pudo por ocultarlo.

—Supongo que sí —afirmó mirando en otra dirección y levantándose del banco cuanto antes—. Sigamos con el paseo.

Él la observó caminar por algunos segundos. Esta sensación no le gustaba, otra vez lo golpeó el sentimiento de que Rukia era inalcanzable…

Era evidente que ella sentía algo por ese hombre y podía intuir que ese algo no era correspondido, aunque sólo fuera atracción. Porque si lo fuera, ¿qué estaría haciendo ella ahora con él? Algo no encajaba.

Lo dicho: caminaron un poco más hasta que regresaron al inicio del parque y entonces tomaron otro rumbo tranquilo; ahora estaban deslizándose por una apacible arboleda. Las hojas secas continuaban crujiendo bajo sus pies y las ramas de los árboles se mecían con el soplo del viento húmedo.

La actitud de Rukia había cambiado, ahora estaba un poco retraída y Byakuya la observó con detenimiento. Él no era ningún tonto, ahora estaba casi seguro de qué era lo que pasaba con ella, no era demasiado difícil arribar a tal conclusión: si Rukia ahora estaba con él, la razón tenía que ser que el sujeto llamado Kaien no correspondiera sus sentimientos. La actitud despreocupada del sujeto cuando los vio charlando en el restaurante reforzaba ineludiblemente esa conclusión.

¿Serían sentimientos o solamente atracción? No lograba ver hasta ese punto.

De cualquier manera, ahora podía comprender mejor el modo en el que ella se comportaba, Rukia debía de estar descartando la atracción o lo que fuera que fuese por ese hombre. No cabía otra explicación. ¿Debería él contentarse con ser nada más que el premio consuelo? No, por supuesto que no, él no concebía la idea de encasillarse en segundos lugares. Sin embargo… el único premio que él ahora podía ver allí era el corazón de Rukia y sólo podía pensar en ganárselo con todo el esmero del que fuera capaz, no tenía caso tornarse reticente. Se esforzaría, no volvería a perder a la chica que quería y mucho menos iba a cederla por ese sujeto llamado Kaien.

Con todo, Rukia todavía evidenciaba un interés demasiado patente en él, y él estaba decidido a aprovecharse de ese recurso al máximo.

Esto era un desafío con todas las letras, uno que él iba a ganar. Kuchiki Byakuya siempre conseguía lo que quería y ahora, justo ahora, lo que más quería era un beso de ella, pero no iba a pedírselo, iba a arrebatárselo.

La tomó del brazo en un movimiento brusco y la atrajo hacia sí. Rukia lo miró confundida y antes de que pudiera pronunciar cualquier palabra, él no tardó en silenciarla apoyando los labios sobre su boca. La boca de Rukia ahora era suave, dulce, ingenua… y contradecía completamente su forma de ser. Un beso bien robado le dio Byakuya, y deliciosamente establecido.

Rukia se dejó llevar y le respondió de la misma manera, colocando las manos sobre sus hombros anchos y deslizándolas hacia su cuello, enredando los dedos entre su pelo. Éste no era un beso como los anteriores, pensó, éste era demasiado… entregado, y a Rukia le gustó.

La lengua de Byakuya se abrió paso lentamente entre sus labios marcando el ritmo del beso y entonces Rukia no tardó en sentir que la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentaba, ni en notar que el aroma personal de ese hombre la estaba substrayendo. Sintió una mano decidida deslizarse en un movimiento provocador, y asimismo elegante, a lo largo de su espalda, atrayéndola contra su cuerpo, y entonces la respiración se le cortó.

Esto se sentía demasiado bien.

Byakuya le dio un último beso, uno muy apasionado que dejaba bien claro el tipo de deseo que albergaba dentro de sí. Cuando los labios de ambos se despegaron, él le rozó la barbilla con el dedo y la miró a los ojos. El rostro de Rukia era un despliegue de emociones que sugerían cierta reticencia pero que también revelaban una inequívoca satisfacción: era como si ella estuviera debatiéndose consigo misma.

El joven volvió a quitarle una hoja pasajera del pelo y poco después, ella no tardó en componer su típico ademán tozudo. Rukia estuvo a punto de decir algo que al final no dijo, el beso de Byakuya había sido muy agradable como para que fuera a reconocerlo. No iba a alimentar la presunción de aquel sujeto que encima ahora se le daba por besarla de esa manera tan provocativa cogiéndola desprevenida. No, por supuesto que no.

Tal vez estuviera siendo por demás complicada también, eso sí, pero el arrogante de Byakuya se lo merecía, o al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba, aunque estuviera equivocada.

—¿Qué pasa? —La provocó él.

—Nada —mintió Rukia empezando a caminar, entre tímida y orgullosa.

Byakuya la observó con un deje de entretenimiento y de pronto le pareció escuchar que, unos pasos más adelante, volvían a llamarlo estúpido romántico…


	9. De noche se hace blanco

**N/A:** ¡Hola! Quise traer este capítulo antes pero fue un mes atareado, hoy después de rendir el último parcial pude pegarle una releída y corregirlo.

Siento que pudo haber estado mejor pero me pareció que darle muchas vueltas me iba a atascar, y la idea es avanzar XD Por lo mismo, encontré mi narración muy precaria (¡esto lo escribí hace dos años!) y siento demasiada vergüenza por ello, pero voy a esforzarme por mejorarla :)

Quizás más adelante vuelva a pulir este capítulo, por el momento lo voy a dejar como está porque fue un dolor de ovarios revisar todo esto u.u No sé por qué tuve que escribir capítulos largos.

Sin más que agregar, les agradezco la paciencia, las visitas y lo que sea, sé que están ahí leyendo y eso me hace inmensamente happy :) El fandom menguó de una manera desalentadora, pero aún hay tiempo para el fanguerleo :D

¡Hasta la próxima!

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

 **IX**

 **De noche se hace blanco**

 **.**

—Pronto las hojas terminarán de desprenderse de los árboles —mencionó Byakuya cuando terminaron de recorrer la arboleda. El sendero que pisaban era como una hojarasca de fuego—. Ha sido un otoño agradable de ver. Estas hojas, secas y resquebrajadas, han poblado este árbol durante un largo período y ahora han logrado despegarse de sus ramas. Dentro de poco tiempo serán reemplazadas por hojas nuevas y este árbol volverá a dar frutos.

Rukia escuchó atentamente sus palabras, comprendiendo que otra vez estaban deleitándose en contemplar las vicisitudes de las estaciones. Los árboles se despojan de sus hojas en el otoño, mueren por un tiempo en el invierno y luego en la primavera vuelven a renacer. Es un ciclo repetitivo.

—Parece que tenemos mucho que aprender de estos árboles, que son fuertes y robustos —agregó la muchacha, siguiéndolo en la conversación—. Al igual que este hermoso y resistente árbol, deberíamos aceptar el hecho de que las hojas que no necesitamos caerán y que eventualmente seremos recompensados con hojas nuevas.

Rukia se quedó pensando en sus propias palabras, aceptando que había empezado a convencerse de ello: admitir que debía desechar las emociones que la marchitaban era ahora una realidad imperante, aunque también dolorosa.

"Dejar ir… lo que no necesito."

Rukia era muy madura por ser tan joven y tenía consciencia del daño que le causaban sus sentimientos. Por empezar, estaba segura de que debía perdonar el daño que le había hecho Grimmjow: si no lo hacía, sería difícil continuar avanzando. Su corazón se había endurecido por culpa de él.

Era difícil, él la había lastimado. Estaba segura de que sus sentimientos por él eran historia pero aun así, la decepción padecida en aquel tiempo todavía la influía, entorpecía sus más recientes relaciones, y ahora, Rukia reflexionaba que tal vez estuviera siendo por demás dura con Byakuya; él no tenía la culpa de lo que Grimmjow había hecho con ella.

Y Kaien-dono… Todo se sentía tan extraño ahora, enrevesado y confuso, todo parecía volverse repentinamente ininteligible. ¿Sería que ella realmente amaba a Kaien-dono? ¿O acaso sus sentimientos por él eran otra consecuencia nefasta de lo que había vivido junto a Grimmjow?

Fuera como fuese, mejor que meditara esos asuntos en otro momento, cuando estuviera en soledad, porque ahora, mientras estaba con Byakuya, pensarlo la retraía.

—El cambio —pronunció Byakuya— suele ser difícil de afrontar. Tememos a lo nuevo porque es lo desconocido y por lo tanto nos depara incertidumbre, y en ocasiones… —Su mirada se perdió con un halo indescifrable. —No nos sentimos preparados para asumirlo.

—Tonterías —soltó Rukia—. Yo lo resisto. Siempre lo he resistido.

Eso era, ella tenía una fortaleza descomunal. Nada ni nadie terminaría por doblegarla, ni el pasado ni el presente ni el futuro. Ella era fuerte, siempre resistía.

—¿Por qué conformarse con ideas de debilidad? ¿Por qué arraigarse a la noción de flaqueza? —Siguió diciendo la joven, ahora muy segura de sus pensamientos—. Si somos lo suficientemente fuertes para reconocer nuestros defectos, entonces deberíamos serlo aún más para corregirlos. O para sobrellevarlos. Quedarse en los errores y en los fracasos, retroceder ante lo nuevo… ¿Qué clase de tonterías son esas? No es ése el tipo de persona que yo quisiera ser. Mi único objetivo siempre ha sido avanzar, no importa lo que se interponga en mi camino, siempre he procurado vencer los obstáculos. ¿No es eso también lo que has tenido que hacer tú, Byakuya?

Las palabras de Rukia lo golpearon con la fuerza de un vendaval. Esa ferocidad, ese ímpetu… eran magníficos. Todo en Byakuya se detuvo. Rukia era naturaleza pura ante sus ojos: fuerte, espléndida, hermosa. Invencible. Y Byakuya quería alcanzarla.

No pudo contestarle, o no quiso. En ese momento Rukia brilló en el centro de todo.

Esta chica, nunca había visto un espíritu igual. Era una persona única, abismalmente distinta a su hermana, y era más fuerte que él, no tenía dudas. ¿Acaso… estaba tan mal sentirse pequeño junto a ella? Por un momento tuvo la sensación de serle centrífugo. La tenacidad de sus palabras lo había sobrepasado.

¿Él… realmente la merecía?

—Espero que no tenga que volver a decir algo tan cursi como eso —dijo ella de repente cruzándose de brazos. Después siguió caminando—. Vámonos, Byakuya. Tengo que regresar a casa.

La miró una vez más caminar delante de él. Algo no le gustó y entonces volvió en sí.

Esta mocosa, pequeña y de estatura insignificante… ¿Quién diantres se creía que era para darle órdenes? Su actitud insolente debía ser corregida sin dilación.

Aun así, por entonces no le quedó más remedio que ir tras ella.

.

El GPS marcaba que pronto llegarían a destino, estaban a pocos minutos de la casa de Rukia. El reproductor de música sonaba estrepitosamente al tiempo que las manos de Rukia y las de Byakuya lo toqueteaban cada dos minutos para cambiar el dial. Era un desfasaje auténtico.

—Dije que no toques —amenazó Byakuya—. Es mi coche.

—No me gusta esta música, deberías poner algo de Adele —rezongó la otra.

Byakuya torció una ceja. "Es cierto, esa cantante me gusta."

Aceptada y aplicada la propuesta, el viaje continuó siendo todo lo tranquilo posible… si es que era posible algún tipo de tranquilidad entre los dos. Rukia ahora estaba muy entretenida revisando el portafolio de Byakuya, cuya impaciencia incrementaba a cada minuto.

—Vaya, realmente tienes trabajo —comentó la joven fisgoneando los papeles que había dentro—. ¿Esto es de tu negocio?

—Sí, y no creo haberte dado permiso para que revises mis pertenencias —De no ser porque el joven debía poner atención al volante, ya le hubiera quitado el portafolio de un manotazo.

—¡Oh…! ¿T-Todo esto es un solo resumen? —Rukia se quedó boqueando al leer el inconcebible monto que figuraba al pie de una factura de materiales descartables.

—Sí, son los insumos de la última semana —contestó él—. Y dije que dejes de revisar.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que ocultas?

—Veo que desconoces absolutamente el significado de la palabra privacidad —apuntó Byakuya.

—Como si tú lo hicieras —reprochó Rukia, y luego su rostro adoptó un gesto y un tono de voz que recordaban mucho a los de Byakuya—. "Veo que desconoces absolutamente el significado de 'no estaciones frente a mi trabajo'".

—Mocosa —acusó él.

—Mo… ¿Mocosa? —El rostro de Rukia se contrajo y Byakuya se sonrió con vanidad.

—Veo que he descubierto a dónde apuntar.

—Sí, y te aseguro que no te gustará ver cómo te sale —Lo desafió.

El coche se detuvo frente a la casa de Rukia y su tía, era pequeña y bonita. La joven rechistó y empujó ligeramente la puerta para salir. Byakuya se le arrimó para hacerle algún tipo de cariño y ella lo esquivó en rotundo.

—Me voy —avisó mientras abría la puerta y ponía una pierna fuera del coche.

—¿Ni siquiera me dirás adiós? —preguntó él.

Rukia se giró para mirarlo, su expresión mitad tímida y mitad enfadada. Sin embargo, Byakuya podía ver claramente qué tipo de emociones se estaban disputando dentro de ella: esa chica era una testaruda de primera categoría.

—Nos vemos —dijo la muchacha al fin.

—Rukia —Él la llamó por última vez haciendo que se volteara para mirarlo—. Me gustas mucho cuando estás enojada.

Y habiendo escuchado esa declaración tan franca y descabellada, Rukia no pudo sino quedarse sin aliento mientras su rostro se acaloraba todavía más. Menos mal que la agitación no le permitió captar la expresión vanidosa que en ese entonces tenía Byakuya, porque de haberlo hecho, lo habría mandado al averno sin rodeos.

—Tonto… —volvió a espetar, y antes de que entrara en la casa, Byakuya pudo ver en su rostro una expresión llena de sentimientos.

.

Después de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, Rukia se apoyó contra ésta y se quedó pensativa, su rostro todavía preso de la excitación. Pese a que se empeñaba en ocultar y enmascarar al máximo sus emociones frente a Byakuya, era evidente que estaba cayendo en un fracaso estrepitoso y que se estaba dejando permear. Kuchiki Byakuya estaba ganándole, o tal vez, incluso, lo había hecho desde el principio. La mirada que él había mostrado al decirle que no había dejado de pensar en ella había sacudido por completo todo su interior.

¿Qué estaba pasando con ella? No llevaba demasiado tiempo conociéndolo como para que él le produjera semejantes efectos. Ahora que estaba sola podía permitirse hiperventilar y que su rostro no se contuviera de manifestar todas las emociones que él le estaba despertando. Kuchiki Byakuya la estaba encandilando de una manera descomunal, era irresistible.

Era el hombre más caballeroso y romántico que había conocido hasta la fecha, incluso podía decir que lo era aún más que Kaien-dono. Aunque… ¿ella conocía a Kaien-dono hasta ese punto como para afirmar que él fuera así? Su relación con Kaien-dono nunca había llegado a ser tan cercana como la que ahora tenía con Byakuya. Por supuesto que ella y Kaien-dono nunca tendrían ese nivel de intimidad. Y Byakuya… realmente la hacía sentir bien, a su lado podía sentirse plena y libre.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Acaso todo ello en verdad se trataba de una nueva oportunidad para empezar de cero? El sólo reflexionar acerca del abismo que había entre la corta relación que tenía con Byakuya y la no tan corta relación que tenía con Kaien-dono, si es que era concebible hacer comparaciones referentes a algún tipo de relación, la doblegaba y la hacía sentir estúpida.

Porque allí empezó a surgir la más apremiante duda, aquella que todavía no se atrevería a reconocer. No, no podía ser así, era algo difícil de admitir.

Rukia corrió a su cuarto para acomodar sus cosas y luego emprendió la lectura de los apuntes. Mejor que hiciera todo a tiempo para ir temprano al bar.

.

Por ser día de semana, el bar de Jackie estaba bastante tranquilo. Rukia y Nelliel habían escogido quedarse en la barra e incluso Riruka se quedó charlando con ellas, sobre todo con Nelliel, ya que ambas solían intercambiar chismes acerca de cualquier conocido en común que tuvieran en la ciudad. El mundo es un pañuelo dicen, y vaya si un grupo de meseras chismosas no iba a saberlo.

Mientras Nelliel y Riruka discutían sobre lo _hot_ que estaba el carnicero de la otra cuadra y se lamentaban porque aquél comiera carne por la popa, Rukia volvió a hundirse en sus pensamientos… Pensamientos que tenían nombre y apellido, un rostro atractivo y una mirada increíblemente cautivante.

Ya no podía negar la fuerte atracción que ese sujeto estaba ejerciendo sobre ella, era definitivo que dicha atracción la estaba persuadiendo.

 _Realmente… no he dejado de pensar en ti…_

 _La única razón por la que estoy aquí es mi deseo de verte, así sea nada más que para mirarte pasar entre una mesa y otra…_

 _Me gustas mucho cuando estás enojada…_

El sólo recordar esas palabras le producía un inevitable azor. Incluso sin poder verse, Rukia estaba segura de que su rostro había empezado a acalorarse.

Pero aun así, todavía…

 _Vaya, eres dedicada… Te felicito, Rukia-chan, llegarás lejos…_

 _Algún día, dentro de unos cuantos años, quisiera verte entrar en Shiba's y saber que has logrado lo que te habías propuesto. No importa lo que sea, sólo persíguelo…_

 _¡Ni una palabra más, quedas contratada…!_

 _¿Y qué si no tienes experiencia? Aprender también es parte del trabajo... Tienes una gran determinación, eso es bueno…_

 _Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Rukia-chan. He decidido que quedarás efectiva…_

 _¡Así no, mujer, no debes vaciar la botella sobre la frapera…!_

 _¡Me debes una cerveza…!_

 _Andando, les regalaré un pastel de queso cuando terminen la jornada…_

"Kaien-dono…"

Él todavía ocupaba sus pensamientos. Kaien-dono la había valorado de una manera en la que Grimmjow no lo había hecho jamás, él era un hombre íntegro. Y ella lo admiraba tanto.

Rukia sacudió esos pensamientos.

"No. Tengo que dejar atrás lo que Grimmjow ha hecho, eso sólo me está ofuscando."

Era así, por fin estaba dándose cuenta de ello. Al demonio con Grimmjow, esos resentimientos no eran más que un obstáculo que le impedía avanzar y ella nunca se quedaba atascada: ella siempre avanzaba.

"Eso es. Olvidaré este rencor, perdonaré su error para aliviarme. Sólo así tendré paz y podré ser capaz de ver claramente qué es lo que siento."

"Soy una persona libre, estoy preparada para volver a ser feliz. Soy responsable de cómo resulte lo que sobrevenga de ahora en adelante."

 _Tal vez ahora no lo entiendas pero algún día, cuando crezcas, lo harás_ _._ _Sólo evita dañar tu corazón e intenta ser feliz, ¿_ _de acuerdo?_

 _Aunque cometamos errores que lastimen a otros, siempre tendremos la posibilidad de volver a intentarlo…_

"Nee-san… Seguiré tus consejos. No tiene caso pensar de esta manera, dejaré atrás mis fracasos y voy a…"

—¿Verdad? —La voz de Riruka la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—¿Qué? —El estupor de Rukia era tan grande que cuando volvió a poner los pies sobre la tierra fue como despertarse de un largo sueño.

—Ese sujeto, Shiba Kaien —repitió Riruka—. Es demasiado guapo para que esté casado. A que le has espiado el trasero, ¿eh?

—¿Qué?

—Rukia —Nelliel se tomó un largo trago de sake y cuando vació la copa, la expresión de su rostro anticipó un arrebato de sinceridad. Y de ebriedad. —Todas hemos estado espiando el trasero de Kaien-dono, ya va siendo hora de que tú también lo admitas.

—Nelliel, tú… —Rukia se quedó boqueando y el rostro de Nelliel era un frenesí de alcohol y vergüenza.

—Anda, mujer. ¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué Nnoitra-kun se la pasaba buscándome en el restaurante? Él no sólo estaba demente, él también estaba celoso de Kaien-dono. Cualquier novio lo estaría, ahora que lo pienso.

Rukia se quedó pensativa. Riruka estaba inclinada sobre la barra con la mano en la mejilla.

—Ella tiene razón —resopló la muchacha—. Cuando fui a _Shiba's_ con Tsukishima-kun, el muy tonto se ponía incómodo cada vez que me descubría viendo a ese sujeto. Honestamente, me pareció un hombre demasiado guapo para dejar de mirarlo.

Nelliel y Riruka continuaron hablando y Rukia las escuchaba.

¿A Nelliel le gustaba Kaien-dono? ¿Por qué sentía que eso la inquietaba? ¿Por qué se sentía inferior e impotente?

 _¡Has pervertido la imagen inmaculada y virginal que tenía de mi tierna Rukia-chan…!_

"Qué tonta…"

La razón estaba frente a sus narices: Nelliel era toda una mujer y a ella, en cambio, Kaien-dono la veía simplemente como a una niña. Era patética. No podría estar a la altura.

Nelliel era hermosa y agraciada, poseía una figura despampanante y lo que era más importante: tenía una personalidad increíble. Era madura y firme en sus convicciones y no le tenía miedo a la soledad. Por si eso fuera poco también era la empleada favorita de Kaien-dono, de entre todas las meseras que trabajaban en _Shiba's_ _,_ ella era la más antigua y lograba hacer que todos los clientes se sintieran como en casa. Sin dudas, todavía le faltaba mucho para ser como ella. Aún le quedaba recorrer un largo camino…

De modo que mientras Nelliel y Riruka seguían conversando entre ellas, Rukia se permitió sonreírse con un deje de aflicción.

 _Me gustaría que puedas interesarte en alguien que pueda elegirte sólo a ti, sabes…_

Ese Renji, siempre tenía las palabras adecuadas.

Y en efecto, Rukia ya no dudaba de nada: finalmente había llegado el momento de olvidar a Kaien-dono de forma definitiva.

.

—Te digo, Bambi-chan, no puedes continuar en ese estado de negación.

Una jornada más plagada de tediosos chismes… O al menos, éste no era el mejor día de Rukia como para que tuviera ánimos de soportarlos.

—Déjalo ya, Nelliel. No creeré en lo que dices hasta que yo misma pueda comprobarlo.

Rukia abrió la segunda caja de servilletas de papel para plegarlas en forma de triángulo. Ésa actividad solía hacerse a primera hora del día, antes de que el restaurante comenzara a llenarse. Por entonces, _Shiba's_ estaba bastante vacío.

—Rukia, díselo —demandó Nelliel mientras acomodaba las servilletas plegadas en los centros de mesa—. ¿En qué situación pillamos a Bazz-kun anoche cuando estábamos en el bar de Jackie?

—En una muy peliaguda —corroboró la aludida—, aunque no determinante.

Bambietta, que estaba bebiendo jugo exprimido de naranja, compuso un gesto testarudo.

—Les creeré el día que pueda verlo con mis propios ojos —declaró, y dicho eso se dirigió hacia el otro extremo del salón para regar las flores.

Nelliel suspiró sola y se llevó la primera tanda de centros de mesa hacia el sector principal del salón. Mientras tanto, Rukia continuaba plegando las servilletas de papel hasta que escuchó el pitido de su teléfono, entonces se alarmó. Había recibido un mensaje pero debía tener cuidado si quería abrirlo: Kuukaku andaba cerca.

Aguzó el oído y escuchó que la patrona estaba rezongando en la cocina, así que se decidió. Cogió el teléfono de su bolso, que estaba en un estante bajo la barra, y echó un vistazo rápido hacia el remitente:

 _Kuchiki Byakuya_.

Rukia se apresuró a leerlo.

« _Quiero verte_ ».

Ese sujeto, siempre tan directo… Rukia digitó una respuesta rápida.

« _No puedo, hoy tengo clase_ ».

Envió el mensaje y esperó. Byakuya no tardó en responder.

« _Aun así. ¿A qué hora finaliza?_ ».

Rukia se sonrió desafiante. "No se dará por vencido…"

« _Lo siento,_ _no puedo_ ».

Byakuya volvió a responderle sin dilación.

« _Insisto_ ».

« _También yo_ » agregó ella.

Ahora, Byakuya se tardó un poco en responder, por lo que Rukia no pudo sino ponerse ansiosa. Finalmente el teléfono volvió a pitar.

« _Ya veo. Entonces tendré que pasar por tu trabajo_ ».

"Este tipo…" Rukia frunció el entrecejo y luego escuchó que la voz de Kuukaku ahora sonaba desde la trastienda, así que se apresuró a contestar.

« _Eres obstinado. Mi clase finaliza a las ocho y regresaré tarde, realmente será difícil_ ».

El corazón comenzó a darle tumbos mientras esperaba que Byakuya le respondiera; sabía que en cualquier momento Kuukaku volvería a entrar en el salón.

Entonces el joven respondió con una declaración terminante y Rukia se apresuró a leer el mensaje, sin aliento.

« _Creo haber dicho que me gusta lo difícil y que no me gusta repetir lo que digo. Iré a buscarte_ ».

"Tonto…"

—Hey, tú, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?

Rukia casi que se infartó al oír la voz de su patrona. Cuando giró la cabeza, con el corazón en la manga, Kuukaku se dirigía a zancadas hacia un sujeto extraño que al parecer había intentado robarse algo de una mesa.

—¡Fuera de este lugar, sabandija!

Cielos… Sí que se había dado un buen susto. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, Kuukaku en sí era un susto de muerte, y aún más cuando la hacían enojar.

 _Me gustas mucho cuando estás enojada…_

Inevitablemente recordó esas palabras y se sonrojó sola. Mejor que siguiera trabajando antes de que tales recuerdos la distrajeran y provocaran que Kuukaku la regañara por cualquier cosa.

.

Cuando finalizó la jornada y tuvo que despedirse de Kaien-dono —Kaien y Kuukaku, al ser los patrones, solían rotar sus horarios indistintamente—, Rukia sintió que volvía a compungirse. No importaba cuanto lo intentara: incluso habiendo tomado la determinación, el estar cerca de él no facilitaba las cosas.

"No… Está mal. ¡Ya es suficiente! Ni siquiera has compartido algo tan íntimo con él."

Kaien continuaba moviendo algo dentro de ella, sin embargo, era mejor que dejara de mirarlo y de darle trascendencia a esas ideas y pensamientos que lo único que hacían era detenerla de avanzar. Rukia volvió a corregirse: ella siempre avanzaba, nunca retrocedía.

Así que salió del restaurante, cogió el ómnibus y descansó un rato en su casa mientras se preparaba para el examen que debía rendir ese día. Después de tomar la merienda con oba-san, fue a la universidad, charló un rato con Inoue antes de que el profesor entrara en el salón y cuando el examen hubo finalizado, Rukia se repantigó sobre el pupitre y suspiró. Vaya si los días eran largos.

—Rukia-san, pronto publicarán en la web las fechas de las inscripciones —Le recordó Inoue con una gran sonrisa—. De veras estoy tan ansiosa, siempre he soñado con trabajar en un crucero y convertirlo en mi propio barco pirata —El rostro de Inoue adquirió un gesto soñador. Cielos, cuánta imaginación tenía esa chica.

—Esto, Inoue... ¿Tienes idea de qué tipo de trabajo habrá que hacer allí? —indagó una curiosa Rukia.

—Eso… Parece que habrá varios puestos —explicó la chica—, he oído acerca de un servicio de mesa y de recepción. Kojima-kun también mencionó que habrá una sala de juegos.

—Ya veo —Rukia se tornó pensativa—. Suena interesante.

—Huh. Recemos para que nos den una oportunidad, Rukia-san.

Las chicas se despidieron en el hall de la universidad y Rukia pasó primero por la oficina de alumnos; le habían comunicado que su libreta de calificaciones estaba lista para ser retirada.

Cuando salió al extenso predio iluminado por faroles, buscó con la mirada el coche de Byakuya. Se habían comunicado antes de que ella partiera de casa para pactar el punto y la hora de encuentro, de modo que ahora Rukia se encaminaba en esa dirección. De pronto escuchó una bocina y al darse vuelta lo avistó: allí estaba él.

Esto iba mal… ¿Desde cuándo se ponía nerviosa por tener que verse con ese tipo? Era extraño, no había vuelto a sentirse así desde que lo conoció. O tal vez fuera solamente ansiedad.

Sí, tenía que ser solamente eso.

Rukia tiró de la puerta y se adentró en el vehículo. Oh, no, otra vez ese estúpido y agradable olor personal que amenazaba con persuadirla. Pero no, ella ya no iba a perder el control, o eso creyó hasta que finalmente lo miró en detalle…

Kuchiki Byakuya era realmente atractivo. ¿Qué diantres hacía el tipo sin un abrigo cuando hacía un tiempo fresco afuera? ¿Acaso intentaba seducirla? Bueno, era obvio que sí pero… Oh, no, ¿por qué de repente ella sentía calor?

¿Y por qué él ahora estaba escuchando esa inusual música romántica? Realmente iba mal.

—Siento retrasarme, tuve que pasar por la oficina de alumnos —empezó Rukia.

"Un momento, aquí dentro realmente hace calor". Al percatarse de que la calefacción del coche estaba encendida, se quitó el abrigo, completamente ignorante de lo mucho que Byakuya la observaba mientras lo hacía.

—No importa —respondió Byakuya—. Te esperaría toda una vida.

—¡Tonto! ¿Es que no puedes estar un día sin decir esa clase de cosas? —Rukia se escandalizó, su rostro había enrojecido.

—¿Por qué? Realmente lo haría —El sujeto hablaba como si estuviera comentando alguna trivialidad—. Palabras insubstanciales raramente saldrán de mi boca.

—Tch… —Por supuesto que el rostro de Rukia se había vuelto hacia la ventana, el tipo apenas hablaba y ya la ponía nerviosa. "Estúpido romántico…"

—¿Qué tal el examen? —quiso saber él.

Y Rukia, antes de responder, tuvo que dar un largo y pesado suspiro…

—Normal, supongo. Estoy algo cansada así que no me extrañaría que mi redacción haya sido un desastre.

—¿Tuviste mucho trabajo? —Rukia afirmó con un asentimiento—. Entonces relajémonos.

Rukia finalmente volvió a mirarlo y entonces reparó en la expresión suave y serena de su rostro. Dio otro suspiro. Era mejor que se tranquilizara.

—Es cierto —aceptó—. Es una linda noche.

El viento soplaba brioso sobre la vasta extensión del predio, que era en sí un gran parque. Como era de noche y hacía frío, no había demasiada gente andando por los senderos de aquel lugar, más bien estaba descampado. Se vería sombrío de no ser por los preciosos árboles de _sakura_ de invierno con sus flores blancas meciéndose en las ramas y revoloteando en el aire, aquellos le daban un toque fresco y acogedor al lugar.

Sin embargo, un par de gotas de lluvia empezaron a repiquetear sobre el coche de un momento a otro. Cierto, pensó Rukia, esa noche llovería.

—Qué mala suerte —Se encontró diciendo la joven.

—¿Por qué? —Se extrañó Byakuya—. ¿No te gusta la lluvia?

Entonces Rukia se recogió y se percató de que aquel comentario había sido nada más y nada menos que un traicionero lapsus sentimental. ¿Mala suerte para qué? ¿Qué estaba esperando de ese momento con Byakuya? Fuera lo que fuese, la situación daba mucho pie a la imaginación.

—Olvídalo —dijo al fin—. Por supuesto que me gusta, el sonido de la lluvia me ayuda a pensar.

—¿Y en qué piensas ahora? —indagó él, incapaz de ignorar lo bella que Rukia se veía con ese sonrojo sutil en su rostro y con esa falda corta de invierno color gris que la hacía ver tan femenina.

Rukia se tomó un tiempo antes de responder. ¿Cómo que en qué pensaba? Era obvio que estaba pensando en él. Estaba experimentando una vez más la sensación de que la presencia de ese hombre era demasiado imponente y esto no había sido así durante su encuentro anterior, y con un demonio, él no le sacaba los ojos de encima.

—En nada importante —Se limitó a decir, pero Byakuya ya era capaz de leer y descubrir sus mentiras.

—¿Es así?

—¿Por qué mentiría?

—Es lo que estás haciendo.

Se miraron a los ojos por un breve momento, Rukia desafiante. Entonces ella urdió la evasiva más rápida y conveniente que pudo.

—No puedes enterarte de todo. Además, se dice que la noche es para pensar, ¿verdad? Tú dijiste que nos relajemos, ¿así que por qué no haces lo mismo?

—Yo estoy pensando en ti.

Rukia sintió que la respiración le fallaba. Y este sujeto que ahora estaba junto a ella no era el de la expresión intrépida y arrogante de la última vez, éste era el Byakuya calmo y sereno de aquella tarde en el jardín. Y a ella… la agitaba esta serenidad, como el agua que tiembla al ser golpeada por un suave viento.

Era un sujeto extraño.

—Pues yo no —espetó cruzándose de brazos, su expresión contradiciéndola rotundamente—. Pienso en otros asuntos.

—Mentirosa.

—No miento.

—Lo haces. Tú también estás pensando en mí.

Este tipo… Al cuerno con los pensamientos anteriores, sí que seguía siendo un arrogante.

—Presumido —lo acusó.

—¿Estoy equivocado?

—Claro que sí.

—Tu expresión dice otra cosa —apuntó Byakuya—. Aun así, me gusta la expresión de tu rostro en este momento. Es caprichosa y voluble pero también es radiante, al igual que esa luna.

—Suficiente —obejtó Rukia acalorada, el sujeto realmente la estaba superando con toda esa parafernalia poética. Ella no se la iba a dejar fácil—. Tengo que hacer algo.

Byakuya observó cómo aquella muchacha de tozudez exagerada abría su bolso y comenzaba a revolver dentro de él. Rukia extrajo su libreta de calificaciones y empezó a revisar las páginas, concentrada.

—¿Qué pasa? —indagó Byakuya.

—Hoy me entregaron mi libreta de calificaciones y olvidé revisar mis datos personales. He oído que otros estudiantes han tenido problemas con la registración.

—Ya veo —observó él, poniendo también atención en aquella libreta. Entonces se la quitó de las manos abruptamente y Rukia lo miró como si fuera una cría violenta a quien acabaran de arrebatarle su juguete favorito.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —cuestionó.

—Quiero saber cuándo es tu cumpleaños.

—Pues podías preguntármelo.

Byakuya, ignorando gloriosamente la acusación, pasó las páginas hasta que dio con el dato que buscaba. Rukia aprovechó la ocasión para evaluar escrupulosamente cuál sería la mejor forma de acabar con él.

—Catorce de enero —musitó el joven, y tras reflexionar un poco se volvió hacia la muchacha—. Rukia… Deberíamos alquilar una cabaña en el lago durante ese día.

—¿Qué? —El semblante de Rukia se iluminó maravillosamente en contra de su voluntad. Mientras tanto, Byakuya continuó investigando la libreta.

—El negocio tendrá que ser administrado por Shinji por un día entero —dijo más bien para sí—. Tendré que cerciorarme de que la agenda esté adecuadamente organizada con antelación.

Rukia, todavía presa del asombro y de una repentina e inevitable ilusión, se quedó sin palabras. La imagen que Byakuya acababa de imprimir en su mente formaba parte de sus mayores sueños.

—Shutara —agregó él después—. Es el apellido de tu tía.

Acotación innecesaria hizo Byakuya, él ya conocía ese apellido. Después de todo, era el mismo apellido que había tenido Hisana.

—Sí —repuso Rukia saliendo el anonadamiento—. Ya has visto lo que querías ver, ahora devuélveme la libreta.

Byakuya volvió a ignorarla magistralmente pero esta vez fue porque su semblante se había tildado en un gesto de preocupación. Era como si estuviera confundido.

—Está mal —dijo de pronto. Rukia ya desbordaba de impaciencia.

—¿Cómo que "está mal"? ¿Y ahora a qué diantres te refieres?

La mirada que Byakuya le dirigió a Rukia hizo que ella también se recogiera. Al parecer algo no iba realmente bien.

—Me refiero a que… Kuchiki Rukia sonaría mejor.

—¡Es suficiente! —exigió ella—. Devuélvemela.

—No.

—Estás de broma, ¿cierto? Esto no es gracioso.

—Ahora que lo mencionas —Byakuya escondió la libreta en su espalda—, sí lo es. Me apetece divertirme contigo.

Rukia se detuvo por un momento, expresión asesina a la orden, y luego se abalanzó sobre él como una fiera encolerizada. Byakuya, resistiéndola, se sonrió con vanidad y picardía.

—Idiota… No sabes lo que estás haciendo —Rukia trató de forcejear pero la fuerza física de Byakuya era mayor que la suya.

—Te equivocas —respondió él—. Sé muy bien a dónde quiero llegar.

El rostro de Rukia fue todo lo violento y encantadoramente furioso posible… al menos para Byakuya, que se entretenía viéndola en esos pliegues.

—Eres un hombre imprudente. Y fanfarrón —La chica siguió forcejeando.

—Cuida tu comportamiento —advirtió él—, no dejas de exhibir manifestaciones de un claro e irrefutable salvajismo. ¿Esta actitud está relacionada con que tal vez estés sucumbiendo a tus instintos más primarios? De ser así… —Byakuya aguzó la vista— a lo mejor debería descartar este recelo, ahora que lo pienso este salvajismo me gusta. Ven, Kuchiki Rukia.

—¡No soy Kuchiki! —Rukia dirigió su brazo hacia la espalda del joven—. Además, te lo tienes muy creído para hablarme en ese tono. Eres un arrogante.

Rukia amagó con darle un rodillazo en la entrepierna pero Byakuya lo detuvo y lo desvió a tiempo, y ahora… Ahora estaban en una posición inconveniente, absolutamente, demasiado sugerente en realidad.

El pecho de Rukia subía y bajaba mientras los rostros de ambos se miraban fijos, ambos acalorados y embistiéndose.

—¿Qué pasa? —La provocó él—. Pareces… _excitada_.

Rukia intentó arremeter nuevamente contra él pero fue en vano, Byakuya la agarró de ambos brazos y la acopló rápidamente sobre su cuerpo. Podía sentir la forma de sus senos contra su torso, desgarrando toda la entereza que hasta el momento estaba logrando mantener.

Santo cielo… ese contacto lo arrebató, realmente sentía que podría tomarla ahí mismo.

Entonces, la expresión y la respiración azoradas de Rukia contra su rostro dieron evidencia de que sus hormonas habían sido considerablemente alteradas; el reconocimiento de esta situación representó el puntapié necesario para que él se rindiera a ello. Era ineludible que deseaba tomarla, ya no importaba si se encontraban en un espacio público y ni siquiera que estuvieran dentro del coche. Esta situación y esta emoción eran totalmente nuevas para él, y ahora estaba por demás acalorado.

No vaciló, capturó su boca en un beso ávido y, sin esperárselo, ella le respondió vehemente deslizando las manos sobre su torso, manos airadas que no tardaron en comenzar a buscar las formas de su cuerpo, empezando por sus hombros anchos y siguiendo por la curva de su cuello. No podía ser, esto no tenía nada que ver con Hisana… Las manos de Rukia lo reclamaban a gritos.

—Estúpido… y arrogante —espetó ella sin aire entre un beso y otro. Sus bocas estaban agitadas y sus respiraciones todavía más, y ahora las manos de Byakuya también habían empezado a explorar el cuerpo de ella.

Rukia estaba completamente fuera de sí, había sido incapaz de resistirse cuando sus bocas se encontraban tan cerca; cuando la mirada dilatada de ese hombre la había tentado por completo. Ella en verdad lo deseó. Ahora estaba sintiendo una vez más su mano fuerte y decidida acariciándole la espalda, y después esa misma mano se atrevió a descender un poco más, en un movimiento sinuoso que buscaba otro rumbo…

Esto era el cielo, Rukia quería hacerlo ahí mismo.

—Vayamos atrás —susurró Byakuya acariciándole una pierna desde la rodilla hasta el muslo, tortuosamente.

Incapaz de rehusarse, de retroceder, de cohibirse, Rukia se dejó guiar hacia el asiento trasero y por el cielo que ya no pudo pensar en nada, hacía largos meses que no tenía sexo y esto tenía que permitírselo. Era imposible detenerse a pensar. Kuchiki Byakuya la había sacado de quicio en más de un sentido y ahora tendría que pagárselo.

Y allí continuaron besándose, esta vez en una posición más cómoda y osada. La mano de Byakuya acarició su cuello con un ímpetu desgarrador y le desabotonó el saco, mientras que la otra mano estaba muy entretenida recorriendo la curva de su cadera.

No, no se iba a detener. Kuchiki Byakuya sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo y cómo lo estaba haciendo. Al demonio si era un presumido y un arrogante, el título lo tenía bien merecido: su forma de tocarla la estaba incinerando.

Sus bocas se despegaron y la de Byakuya comenzó a descender lentamente a lo largo del cuello hasta encontrar un sitio acogedor en la clavícula. La mano que acababa de desabotonar el saco regresó por un momento hacia arriba para acariciarle la nuca y el lóbulo de la oreja, el tacto primoroso de sus dedos sofocándola. Los besos que él dejaba resbalar desde el cuello hasta la clavícula eran insoportablemente largos, inimaginablemente ricos. Ahora esa misma mano había empezado a deslizarse nuevamente en forma descendente por encima de la camiseta, masajeando en el trayecto, con fuerza, uno de sus pechos, y luego se inmiscuyó debajo de la tela para lograr el contacto directo con su piel.

La estaba quemando, esa mano experta y segura de lo que hacía. Rukia lo sintió alcanzar otra vez su busto, ahora por debajo del corpiño: su dedo pulgar le rozó el pezón y ella entonces se quedó sin aliento.

—Byakuya…

Hacía demasiado calor. Ya no era sólo la calefacción del coche, ahora eran sus propios cuerpos los que irradiaban esa temperatura. Rukia llevó las manos hacia el cuello de su camisa y comenzó a deshacer uno por uno los botones. Su piel expuesta y clara, su pecho firme y lampiño… Quería hacerlo con él cuanto antes, Kuchiki Byakuya la estaba volviendo loca.

Le dio besos en el cuello mientras él le olisqueaba el pelo, como si estuviera arrebatado, mientras sus manos seguían intentando desnudarle el torso. A Rukia sólo le quedaba puesto el corpiño y antes de quitárselo, Byakuya besó sus pechos por encima de la tela dejando pequeñas motas de humedad sobre el encaje.

—Byakuya… —Su voz era un suspiro.

—Me gustas tanto —La suya no era diferente.

Se sentía muy excitada, sus manos no podían sino explorar, incapaces de refrenarse, las formas armoniosas y masculinas de ese cuerpo. Byakuya la excitaba mucho desde el inicio; sucedió con la primera mirada, con aquel encuentro accidental y cuasi trágico en el que sus caminos se habían cruzado. Tenía una mirada cautivante que la había paralizado desde el primer momento; un tono de voz que, secretamente, la derretía; y su pelo cayendo sobre los hombros anchos había captado instantáneamente su atención.

Físicamente era muy diferente a Grimmjow, aunque en realidad, por empezar, Grimmjow no había sido del todo su clase; Grimmjow la había galanteado y había sido el primer chico en fijarse en ella de esa manera, y Rukia, siendo aún inexperta, se había construido una tonelada de expectativas en base a él. Con el tiempo supo darse cuenta de que a lo mejor era algo típico en un primer noviazgo: el dejarse llevar y no contemplar la compatibilidad de las personalidades. Sin embargo, fuera como fuese, tampoco se detenía a pensarlo demasiado. Lo único que le había marcado Grimmjow era la humillación, no la autenticidad de los sentimientos.

Después apareció Kaien-dono para opacarlo todo y a todos, con la totalidad de su intachable existencia, y finalmente se había encontrado con Byakuya, de un día para el otro, y se había embarcado en aquella… _inefable_ situación con él.

Se suponía que esos momentos que compartía con Byakuya eran para olvidar a Kaien-dono pero a decir verdad, Rukia debía reconocer que aquel día había aceptado la propuesta de reunirse con él por el simple deseo de que ella también tenía ganas de verlo. No podía ponerle un nombre a esos sentimientos tan recientes, aún eran neófitos, pero que estaban allí, lo estaban. Byakuya, a pesar de poseer una intensa e insufrible arrogancia, la hacía sentir bien.

Rukia nunca se lo diría de frente pero él realmente la estaba volviendo loca. La sola mirada de Byakuya la prendía fuego.

Le masajeó los pectorales, sus tetillas eran pequeñas y duras, la fascinaban. Luego se acomodó todavía más debajo de él, esta vez pudiendo sentir cómo su deseo latía debajo de los pantalones.

—Rukia… —Byakuya jadeó contra su oreja y le pasó una mano por el muslo en otro movimiento provocador buscando sus nalgas, sus uñas queriendo rasgarle las _leggings_ … Por Dios, sí que quería rasgárselas.

La garúa se acrecentó y pronto se convirtió en una inminente llovizna que repiqueteaba con más fuerza sobre el techo del coche. Sumado a eso, el hecho de que estuviera el reproductor de música encendido —con una melodía que iba muy a tono con la situación— hacía difícil que alguien que pasara por allí pudiera escuchar algo desde afuera. Estaban prácticamente solos.

Byakuya alejó los labios de su cuello para empezar a soltar besos sutiles a lo largo de su barriga; las formas de Rukia eran delicadas, su ombligo era pequeño y tentador y llamaba su boca a gritos. Y él respondió, lo saboreó con un movimiento suave de la lengua. En cuanto menos se percató de ello, su boca había empezado a descender queriendo probar algo más.

Sin embargo, se contuvo, y a cambio de eso, continuó el recorrido con la mano, ahora eran sus dedos los que estaban ávidos por explorar lo que había más allá. Byakuya deslizó con cuidado la falda y las _leggings_ hacia abajo, apenas. La sensualidad de Rukia le provocaba tanto deseo como ternura.

Luego, la imagen de una banda delgada y de color blanco circundando la curva esbelta de su cadera y el nacimiento de su muslo prominente lo enloqueció. Era demasiado, realmente quería tomarla allí.

Y por Dios, realmente podría quitarle las bragas con los dientes.

No obstante, el pitido de un teléfono suspendió ese fantástico y altamente elevado idilio climático haciendo que ambos se sobresaltasen. Era el teléfono de Rukia el que estaba sonando.

—Debo atender —dijo ella sin aliento.

Como si fuera a permitírselo, pensó Byakuya. Aquello no podía detenerse.

—Byakuya…

Las manos del joven buscaron el abrojo del corpiño deslizando las manos debajo de su espalda y entonces Rukia reaccionó. Tenía que atender ese llamado.

—Debe ser oba-san —insistió —. Realmente… debo atender.

Byakuya, después de exhalar pesadamente con la cara entre sus pechos, consintió. Se echó despacio hacia atrás, la camisa y el pelo desarreglados, mientras ella estiraba el brazo para coger el bolso. El teléfono seguía sonando. Rukia sacó el aparato y antes de descolgar la línea, revisó el remitente.

 _Kaien-dono_.

Su cuerpo se tensó y dudó al responder.

"Es cierto, finalmente quité esa melodía de su contacto."

Byakuya se percató de aquel embotamiento y no tardó en ponerse receloso.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.

Rukia lo desestimó con un gesto —que Byakuya discernió correctamente como uno nervioso— y entonces se decidió a descolgar la línea.

—¿Kaien-dono? —contestó, preguntándose qué estaría necesitando su patrón y maldiciendo mentalmente lo inoportuno que era ese llamado en aquel momento; Rukia estaba segura de que Byakuya podría notar con facilidad el que ella se hubiera recogido y, ¿qué carajos? ¿Por qué debería sentirse perseguida, de cualquier modo?

En cualquier caso, ahora no sólo se sentía tensa por el llamado de su patrón; ahora era la mirada de Byakuya la que se imponía por encima de su propio recogimiento. Sus ojos fijos y demandantes, casi acusadores, cavaban hondo en los suyos y la estaban asfixiando.

—Sí —Siguió diciendo por teléfono—, sí, lo escucho…

Iba mal. Byakuya la estaba desmoronando con esa mirada y por si eso fuera poco, mientras hablaba por teléfono él había empezado a inclinarse otra vez sobre su cuerpo con una actitud por demás despótica y posesiva.

Sus dedos habían iniciado un viaje no autorizado por debajo de la falda, luego por debajo de las _leggings_ , avanzando tortuosamente… hacia allí. Rukia se estremeció en el asiento.

La había empezado a tocar justo _allí_.


End file.
